Reunited
by twilightfanswanted
Summary: Bella and Edward were high school sweethearts. They meet again twelve years after graduation and each have different stories to tell. Will they end up in love like in high school? All BPOV, AH.
1. A Graduation

**Ok, sooo I actually have a story line for this story, so maybe it will make sense and be awesome. I'm relly trying, and I'm fairly sure this is going to be my best story yet. If you were reading some of the stories I got rid of, I'm really sorry, but they weren't going anywhere. This one is good, and its story line is great. So read and review, and thanks. (:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters, I just do cool things with them. (:**

**Chapter 1: A Graduation**

"Alice Cullen." our principal called. Alice walked across the stage in her cap and gown, and I stood at the back of the line, clapping for my best friend. She smiled and shook his hand while taking her diploma, and then looked at her family in the audience.

"Edward Cullen." he called. I clapped faster and whooped for my boyfriend of four years. We had made it. Through everything. He looked back at me and winked, I smiled and continued to clap. He took his diploma and looked at his family, smiling. He looked back at me as he made his way across the stage.

"Emmett Cullen." Emmett whooped loudly and fist pumped into the air. I clapped for my boyfriend's brother as I moved up in the line a little bit. A few minutes later he called Jasper, then Rosalie. I clapped for both. An hour passed and I was next in line. I was one of the last people in line, for our school wasn't very large, and my last name started with 'S.'

"Isabella Swan." he said, hand outstreached with my diploma. I smiled as I heard a roar of cheers from my friends and family. I looked in the audience, first to my mom and dad. They were holding hands, and my mom was wiping her eyes with a tissue. Sitting next to them were Esmee and Carlisle Cullen, Alice, Emmett, and Edward's parents. Esmee blew me a kiss and Carlisle nodded at me. Then I saw Alice, who was clapping fast and hard, jumping up and down in her pixie like body. She gave me a smile and a thumbs up. Then Emmett was standing next to her, and he was clapping over his head, and whooping loudly. Then Rose was next to him, holding his hand, and smiling. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper come sit back down next to Alice. He waved at me and smiled. Then my eyes landed on the one person who's opinion I really did care about. Edward. He was smiling my favorite crooked smile, the one that I saw and knew he was really, truley happy. He winked at me again, and my smile got wider as I made my way across the stage. And what seemed like an hour of looking at all of them and taking them in, in truth was only a few seconds. But they were the best few seconds of my life. I walked off of the stage and to the empty seat next to Edward. He took my hand and kissed me sweetly when I sat next to him. We watched the last few people exit the stage and then our principal made an anouncment.

"Ladies and gentleman, the valadictorian has a few words to say, so, Jasper, if you will." he said, and stepped away from the podium. Jasper sqeezed Alice's hand and made his way up to the podium. He stepped in front of it and took a deep breath.

"Hello. My name is Jasper Hale, which those of you at school know, and I am this years valadictorian. I'm not here to make a speech, I'm here to discuss the past four years and how we got through them. Our freshman year, I'm sure you remember how we got to the state finals in football, only to be crushed. But we mourned, then we got over it." he said, and a few people laughed. I looked at Alice and she was silently mimicking every word Jasper was saying. She had helped him write the speech. "I think some cheerleaders even broke up with their boyfriends. Then, our sophmore year, when we went to state again. But this time, we won. And the cheerleaders reunited with their guys. The first two years of high school were probably the hardest. Freshman year, we were scared to death, trying to make our way in a huge new place. When we figured things out, they had 'Fish Day' and we would be knocked back down to being scared. Then we became sophmores, and we were the ones making fun of the freshman. Our last two years, and we got serious. We were invited to College Day in our junior year, and again in our senior year. We got class rings and letterman jackets, and were conisdered upper classman. It was great. Our senior year. Everyone knew our time together was coming to a close, and we were trying to make the most of it. Bond fires and football games became things we had to go to. Like our lifes depended on it. The last few weeks of school were our own personal hells. With the last big projects due and the finals, everyones graduation status depended on it. But it looks like we all made it. So that's why I'm here today. To let you all remember what we did and how we did it. So I close with congratulations, Forks High School. We made it." Jasper finished with a huge smile. The crowd went wild clapping and whooping and fist pumping. Then the principal got back up to the podium.

"Well, Mr. Hale, that was a fine speech. Well these ceremonies are about done with. I would just like to say a few more words. We are going to miss you here at Forks, and you will always be in mind. Have a nice time in college, and I hope you learn more than you have and you become what you dream. So, this is it. Congratulations Forks High School. You have accomplished your goal in graduating." he finished. Everyone cheered and we all stood and threw out hats in the air. It was a Kodak moment. I looked at Edward and he looked at me, and he kissed me. I could feel the smile on his lips, and I'm sure he could feel the one on mine. We found our aps again, not something that was very easy to do, and Edward and I made our way over to our families. I hugged my mom and dad, and my dad told me good job. Something that meant a lot to me. Then Carlisle and Esmee congratulated me. I was talking to Jessica when Alice and Edward walked up to me. Edward put his arm around my waist, reflexivly.

"I'll see you later, Bella! And congrats! We made it!" Jessica said as she walked off.

"Bye, Jess!" I yelled back, waving. Alice now stood in front of me as I leaned against Edward's chest.

"We're going to lunch, Bells. Wanna come? We're going to discuss the grad party for tonight. There is a whole bunch of people coming. They know I know how to throw a party." Alice said, smiling. I felt Edward chuckle at his sister's stupidity.

"Sure. I'll go. I'm helping with the party anyways." I said.

"Good. Tell your parents and ride with Edward." she said and walked off to go find Jasper. I sighed, grabbed Edward's hand and pulled him towards my parents.

"Mom, dad?" I asked. They turned towards me, and stood, listening. "Is it ok if I go to lunch with everyone. Then I'll come home for a little while before I go to the party." I asked.

"Sure, Bells. You're a graduate now, you can do anything you want. Except if it's illegal, then you most certainly can not." my dad said. My mother laughed at him, then patted his chest.

"Thanks." I said, kissing them both on the cheeks, while still holding Edward's hand. We walked off and to his Volvo. We had many memories in his car. Some good, some bad. But mostly good. Edward and I rarely ever fought. Ever. I think out of the four years we had been together we had had a total of three fights, and they weren't even big ones. He held my hand as I looked through his iPod and he drove.

"You'v been through that iPod so many times, you probably know it better than I do." he laughed, and kissed the back of my hand.

"Music is important in a relationship, sir, and don't you forget it." I said with a stern look.

"Says you..." he joked, looking at the road. I laughed at him as I chose a song I knew he hated. I had put it on his iPod much to his dislike at the begining of the year.

"I asked the guy hey why you so fly? He said Funky Cold Medina." I sang with the radio, then started dancing.

"Oh my God, Bells. Noooo!" Edward said, throwing his head back and laughing. I finished singing the song, and Edward tried to stop me in the middle of the robot dance I was doing, but he failed, and I finished with confidence as we pulled into the parking lot of the diner. He stopped the car and turned towards me. I looked at him with a smile on my face. "I love you. So much." he told me quietly, and grabbed my chin softly, then kissed me. I pulled back smiling and flushed.

"I love you, too, dahling." I said over dramaticaly. "Now let's go talk to your crazy ass sister about this par-tay." I said waggling my eyebrows and getting out of the car. He laughed again, but got out of the car just the same. He held the door open for me, and everyone was already sitting in a round booth when we walked in.

"Fianly!" Alice yelled, scooting in some so Edward and I could sit. I was in between her and Edward, Edward with his arm behind me on the top of the booth. We looked at the menu for a minute before a waitress came and took our drink orders.

"I'll have a chocolate shake, with a water, too, please." I said. She nodded then took Edward's drink order while Alice and Rosalie looked at me in disgust. "What?" I asked in defense.

"How can you order a shake? I would gain five pounds! What are you getting for lunch?" Alice asked.

"First, their shakes are killer, and I love chocolate. Second, don't make your problem my problem. And thrid, I'm getting the half pund hamburger with a big order of fries. Because I'm hungry. And I'm sure Edward will eat half of my fries." I finished. Edward nodded, smiling, and Alice stared at me, mouth open.

"That's my girl. I love her for her appitite." he said, then kissed my cheek. I smiled while Alice still looked like a puppy had been killed in front of her.

"Jealous." she said, as the waitress set her water in front of her. We ordered food, and talked about the party. "So we need to start set up at about 5:30. People are going to start showing up around 7:30 and with all of us setting up, we should be done by then. The DJ is coming at 7:00 exactly to start setting up, and mom has already started cooking some things. Dad said he would start the grilling at around 6:00. We need to go to Wal Mart, which Edward and Bella, I'm letting you two do that, to get floats and stuff for the pool. And I think that's about it. Oh! I almost forgot, Bella, I got you a new swim suit. Rose and I picked it out, and you will wear it and be happy." she finished. I looked at Edward and his eyebrows were raised in excitment. I took a fry and shoved it in his moth as I laughed at him. "Ok, so Bells, go home for a couple hours, then call Edward and you two need to head to the store. Then meet us back at the house." Alice said, signing her check from where she paid with her card. Edward got mine, to my objection, and Rose and Emmett were already standing to leave. We said goodbye for the moment, and I got into Edward's car again.

"Shall we listen to Funky Cold Medina?" I asked jokingly, holding his iPod up and grinning evily.

"I think you've had enough fun with that for one day." he said, taking it and laughing at me at the same time.

"Well then." I said in mock anger. He laughed as we pulled up to my house. "I'll see you later." I said smiling, and leaned over the consol to kiss him.

"Alright, crazy. Love you." he said.

"Love you, too." I said, kissing him one more time before getting out of the car and walking up the front steps. He always waited to leave after he knew I had gotten into the house safely. What a gentleman. I walked in and threw my keys on the counter, walking into the living room where all of the noise was coming from.

"Bella!" I heard someone call my name, then felt two small arms wrap around my legs.

"Well, hello ther, Jake!" I said, ruffling his hair, and pulling him up to sit on the couch with me. "Hey, Billy. How are you?" I asked. He smiled at me and then told Jacob to stop doing something.

"I'm just fine. Jacob said he wanted to come see you, and I've been tired of hearing it so I thought what better day to bring him over than on graduation day? Congrats by the way." he said.

"Well, thanks, Billy. And, uhm, little boy, I missed you, too! I'm so glad you came!" I said, hugging the four-year-old sitting in my lap. I had baby sat Jacob since he was 11 months old, and I still did to this day. He would stay with me and mom while dad and Billy went on fishing trips. Or if Billy had to go to the doctor for his legs. He'd been in an accident and he was subjected to a wheelchair for the rest of his life. "Do you want to go play a game?" I asked, and he nodded perfusivly. I picked him up onto my hip and carried him up stairs, to pick out a board game. He picked out Operator, our favorite. We had played three games when Edward called me.

"Hello?" I answered when my cell phone rang.

"Hey, baby. I'm on my way."

"Alrighty. See you in a few minutes."

"Ok." he said, then we hung up.

"Well, mister Jake. It looks like I gotta be leaving pretty soon, so what do you say we make our way back downstairs?" I asked. He nodded, a little dissapointed that I was going to be leaving, and we made our way down the stairs.

"Jake, we need to get going." Billy said, right as the doorbell rang.

"It's open!" I yelled, and I heard the click of the knob turning. And in walked my knight in shining armor.

"Hey there, Edward." Charlie said. Edward waved at him, and I walked over to both of my parents.

"I'm probably going to stay with Alice tonight becaue the party is going to last forever." I told them. They nodded, and I grabbed Edward's hand to lead him up to my room to get a bag. I pulled out my yellow bag and started taking things out of drawers. I got pijamas, and a shirt and pants for tomorrow. Edward opened a drawer and pulled out one of my more showing pieces of underwear and waggled his eyebrows, telling, no begging me, to please take them. I laughed, kissed his cheek, and stuffed them in the bag. I went and got my toothbrush and stuff, put them in the bag, and we made our way down the stairs.

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Bye Billy, Jake!" I yelled over my shoulder and made my way out the front door right behind Edward. I stepped into the car, and he pulled out of my driveway.

"Off to the store." he said, making his way to the nearest Wal Mart.

"To get pool stuuf, am I correct?" I asked.

"Indeed you are, he said as we made our way into the store. We got a few floats, and even a volleyball net and ball. We checked out and went back to his house.

"You know it's funny that your parents still think when you say you're staying with Alice that you're actually staying with Alice, when in truth, you're staying with me." he laughed.

"You know it's funny that you say that. Because they don't" I said, then proceeded to crack up as we pulled into his driveway. He rolled his eyes and stepped out and walked towards the front door. I grabbed the stuff and ran after him. Alice had almost everythng ready and the DJ was setting up, also. Crlisle was on the deck bar-be-queing up a storm. I went outside to put the stuff in the cabinet and trunk where they kept all of their pool stuff.

"Hey, there, Bella." he said, and waved.

"Hi, Cralisle. Whatchya makin'?"

"Brauts, hot dogs, burgers, and ribs." he said. I about died and Edward opened the door.

"Babe, Alice needs your help." he said, and went back inside. I nodded and waved to Carlisle.

"Bells, can you hang the things in the corner?" Alice asked, holdng up balls of twinkle lights. I nodded and started climbing the ladder.

"You know, you look great from that angle." Edward joked.

"Hush." I laughed, and hung the lights.

"People are here! People are here!" Alice squealled, jumping up and down. "Ok! Everyone go upstairs and change, and come back down. Bella, I put your suit in Edward's room, because I assume that's where you'll be changing." she said, walking to the door, and opening it. She greeted someone from our class as we headed up the stairs. Just like she'd said, it was on Edward's bed, and not suprisingly, it was little.

"I like it already." Edward said, kissing the nape of my neck as I held it up to inspect it. He grabbed his out of a drawer and changed quickly. I did the same, quickly. Then we made a bealine back downstairs. A lot of people had arrived and some people had already jumped into the pool. People were eating and dancing and having a good time. I was standing by the pool, talking to Eric and Angela when Edward caught my eye. He was talking to Emmett and staring at me mischeviously. I looked around, and noticed the pool and clicked as he slowly made his way towards me.

"Edward," I said in a warning tone. "Edward, don't you dare!" I yelled, holding my hand out in front of me. He was cracking up, and his eyebrows were raised. "Edward!" I yelled as he wrapped his arms around my waist and jumped in with me. We came back up to the surface, his arms still wrapped tightly around my waist. "You are so dead." I laughed as I pushed his face away from me. I wrapped one of my legs around his waist, and hit him in the back of the knees with the other, and dunked him under. He came back up, out of breath. "That'll teach you to mess with me." I said.

"For such a small girl, you are strong. It's turning me on..." he said, rubbing his still wrapped arms up and down my back. I chastely kissed him, and climbed out of the pool in my soaked clothes. He followed me out, and took his shirt off, getting back in. I took mine off and hung them on the patio chair. Maybe they'd dry before I got out. Alice and Jasper challenged me and Edward to a game og chicken, and we happily accepted. The pool was cleared except for us, and many people were watching. I got on Edward's shoulders, and Alice got on Jasper's.

"Be prepared for defeat." Alice said. We battled it out, and in the end I was left standing. Everyone cheered, and I fell back off of Edward's shoulders only to come right back up, and cheer with him.

"Champions!" I yelled, and Edward and I high fived. "No autographs, please." I said, as Edward laughed and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "We are awesome." I whispered, and he nodded.

"Let's get out." he said. It was getting dark, and we had eaten a little earlier. I nodded, and he carried me piggy back out of the pool. "Want to go up?" he asked when we got inside and were wrapped in towels. Everyone was dancing and talking. I smiled, and nodded. We got into his room and I collapsed on the bed. He came and sat next to me. I looked up at the ceiling and he laid next to me, proped on one elbow. He stared for a minute, then pushed some hair out of my face. "What are you thinking about?" he whispered, and kissed my temple. Before I could answer he took me into his arms and I laid my head on his chest.

"I was just thinking about the first time I ever came in here. Do you remember? It was freshman year. It was also our first make-out sesion. God, we've had fun in here." I laughed.

"Yeah. Our first kiss was in here. What was you're favorite thing?" he asked.

"Mmmm. Times like this. When you just hold me. And when you tought me how to dance." I laughed. He chuckled, too.

"Man, I remember. It took like four hours to teach you. You had no rythm." he laughed. I laughed, too, at the funny memory.

"And our first time. God, Edward. It was beautiful. Everything that ever happened in this room was beautiful." I whispered, turning in his arms to look at his face. He smiled, and kissed me. Slow and sweet.

"It was only beautiful because you made it that way." he whispered. I kissed him again. This time it was still sweet, but it was more urgent. I was at the point where I was about to take some things off, when he stopped it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on his cheek. He put his on top.

"I need to talk to you about something. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you all night."

"What? What is it? Edward, you can tell me anything. You know that." I whispered.

"We were going to Harvard-"

"Wait we w_ere_?" I asked, he placed a finger on my lips to tell me to listen. I nodded.

"Babe, I got a letter last week. A big letter. It was from Oxford. Bella, I got accepted to Oxford. My dream school-"

"And you're going." I said. Not asked, I knew what he was saying. I couldn't help the tears that fell. They fell because I wouldn't be at the same school as Edward. I wouldn't even be in the same country as Edward.

"Baby, don't cry, please." he said, pulling me closer. "You know how important-"

"I do. God, I do. Don't think I'm angry because you're going. I'm not, I promise. It's just a suprise and we have to face that we aren't going to be together, and I don't want to think about that." I blubbered into his shirt.

"I know. But you will always be my first love. _Always._ Nothing will ever change that. And I'll remember you forever, and, God, I hate this." he said, his voice cracking. I looked up at him to see his eyes watering, too. He kissed me, and I kissed him back.

"Look, if this is going to be our last night together we may as well make it a good one." I said, and kissed him urgently. My tears were falling, and I could taste the saltiness of them, as I'm sure he could as well. But we didn't care. He untied my bathing suit top, and then I was pressed to him again. I got his swim trunks off, and he untied the other strings on my bottoms, getting them off and throwing them off of the bed. He picked me up, and set me gently under the covers before placing himself on top of me, and kissed me again. My hand wound into his hair, then up and down his body. His hands roamed my body. They knew me well, and he carresed in all the right places. His lips travled down my jaw line, to my neck, to my collar bone, down the middle of my chest, and down the center of my stomach, his hands on my hips. He stopped kissing right before he hit my waist, then made his way back up. When he got back to my lips, I felt like I hadn't kissed him in years. He inserted himself, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I put my lips on his neck, licking and sucking. It would leave a mark, but he would be fine.

"I love you so much." he cried, kissing my lips again. Our tounges did a dance with each other, before he exited and kept one arm around my waist as he collapsed onto his back. My hands were on his chest as I laid on my side next to him. I kissed up and down his jaw line, and he pulled me closer.

"I love you, too." I whispered. "More than you know." He smiled, and kissed me again. We laid there for a couple of hours. Our bodies pressed together, just content being so close. We listened to the party die down. No one bothered us, because they probably all knew that Edward was telling me tonight. We listened until every last person left, and everyone had gone to bed. It was 2:00 in the morning before all of the noise had ceased. I laid my head on Edward's chest, and fell asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke up to the air conditioner blowing coldly on my bare upper half. My legs were tangled with Edward's and I scooted closer, to get warm again. He put his arm across me, and pulled me close to his equally bare body. The skin on skin contact felt right. He was warm, and I never wanted to leave. I looked at the clock over his shoulder and it was already noon. I needed to get home. I sat up, sheets falling and stretched. Edward trailed kissed up my spine, and sat up next to me. He kissed my bare shoulder, and I turned on my knees to face him. He took me in, running his hand through his hair, and leaned closer to kiss my lips. He pulled away, and I stood up off of the bed. He watched me, not saying a word.

"I need to go." I whispered, picking up my bag and pulling clothes out. I put everything on, and sat on the edge of the bed. He turned me around, gently. He was always gentle. I felt the tears start sliding, and wipped every one of them away. I stood, and he kept my hand. "I love you." I said, and picked up my bag, letting go of his hand. He stood, and kissed me one more time.

"I love you, too." he said, forehead pressed against mine. I backed away and opened the door, leveing him there.

And that was the last time I saw Edward Cullen.

**Ok, so first chapter. Really, tell me what you think it will be greatly appreciated. (:**


	2. A Woman's Story

**Ok, so here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as the first, and remember to review and let me know what you think. Thanks. (:**

**Stpehenie Meyer owns all of these characters, but I make them do cool things. **

**Chapter 2: A Woman's Story**

**12 Years Later**

"Bella! I can't find my veil! What am I going to do without a veil!" Alice screeched. I walked over to her, veil in hand.

"Here, Alice. Chill out. If you need anything else, just yell. I got you covered, girlfriend." I said, trying to make her settle a little. She hugged me.

"Ugh, thank you Bella. You are the best maid of honor/best friend anyone could ever have!" she said letting me go.

"I know, I know. Now you're on in five minutes, so get your earrings on, and I'll meet you at the top of the stairs. Rose, why don't you go check and see if the groomsman are ready, because we're starting, and if they are, take them to the stairs and we'll mee you out there." I told her.

"Yes, ma'am." she said, and soluted me, walking out of the room, laughing. It was good to know at 30-years-olld I still had it. I helped Alice with her last little things, and we walked out to the stairs where the groomsmen, and Carlisle were standing.

"Ready?" I asked, stepping in front of Alice and taking hold of Eric's arm.

"Yes. Finaly." she breathed. I winked, and the music started up. We made our way down the stairs, and took our places at the alter. After us came Rosalie and Emmett, then Ben and Angela. The Wedding March started and everyone stood, to turn to the back. I looked at Jasper, and his eyes lit up as she made her way with Carlisle down the isle. I smiled, and turned to watch her decsend. She got there, and everyone was seated again. She handed me her boquet, and I took it.

"Alice, do you take this man to be your lawfull wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the preacher asked.

"I do." Alice replied, smiling.

"Jasper, do you take this woman to be your lawfull wedded wife, to have and to hold through sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

"I do." he said, and took Alice's hand. They were so cute. I smiled, myself.

"By the power vested in me, and the great state of Washington, I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Jasper Hale. You may now kiss the bride." he finished. Everyone clapped, and Alice and Jasper kissed sweetly. I handed her her boquet back and she took it, then walked down the isle, holding Jasper's hand. "The reception will follow at the park, under the tent. You have directions on your invitations, and if you have lost your invitations, there are extra directions at the front." the preacher said. Eric and I were next to walk, and we met up in the middle, walking to the end. We got to the limo and made our way to the park. We sat at the table, and started discussing things.

"Ok, Alice. We are going to eat, then make the toasts. A little after that and we are going to do the dances, then you are free for the rest of the night." I said.

"Thanks, Bells." she said smiling. People were walking in, finding their names and sitting in their place. The waiters brought out the food, and everyone started talking and eating and drinking. Everyone looked happy, and Eric got my attention to start the toasting. He stood, and tapped his glass, and it quieted down.

"Hello, I'm Eric, and I'm the best man. And I would like to make a toast to Alice and Jasper. I've been Jasper's best friend for ages. And I am so happy to be here and to be toasting the happy couple." he said, raising his glass. Everyone did the same and took a swig of the expensive champeighn Alice had to have. "And now here is the made of honor." I smiled, and stood.

"Alice and I have been best friends since first grade, and I seriously never thought Jasper would propose, because that's how long they've been together. But he was just waiting for the right moment. And he found it. So, I would like to say, thank you, Jasper. For making my best friend the happiest woman on the planet. And good luck to the happy couple." I said, raising my glass. Everyone followed after and took another swig, and I sat back down. Alice hugged me, then made her way to the dance floor with Jasper in tow. I got up and decided to start walking ariund to talk to people. I found Jessica, someone I hadn't talked to in years, and started having conversation.

"So what happened with you?" she asked.

"Well, I went to school, got my degree in english, wrote a book, and became an english teacher. And I got-"

"Bella? Bella Swan?" a soft voice asked. I turned, and standing in front of me was Edward Cullen. I knew he would be here, but it never really crossed my mind. I took in the way he looked. Just the same. Messy bronze hair, bright green eyes, and a built body. He was wearing a nice black suit and tie, and looked very nice. I hadn't seen him in twelve years. Since grad night.

"Edward?" I whispered, slowly walking towards him. I smiled a little and his crooked smile apeared, too. He walked towards me, and we hugged. "Oh my God, it's so good to see you." I said, laughing.

"You, too. God, let me look at you." he said, pushing me away at arms length and staring at my black floor length bridesmaid gown. "Yeah. You look the same." he shrugged. I laughed and playfully hit him. He took my hand and led me to the nearest table so that we could sit. "So tell me about what happened to you after high school. What did you do? Did you get married, have kids?" he asked.

"Well. I went to Harvard, like planned and I majored in english. I wrote a book, and it didn't do very well. Uhm, now I'm an english teacher at Forks, I know, never got away." I laughed. He laughed, too. "And, yes, married." I saw his face drop a little bit, then said my next words. "And divorced." I said, looking down.

"Bells, I'm sorry. What happened?" he asked.

"Oh, you don't want to know the story. It's long and boring." I laughed.

"No. I want to hear it all. How you met, everything." he said.

"Ok. Well, I'd been at Harvard for about a month, and I was in the library. Suprise, suprise. And, it sounds so cliche, but I dropped a book. Mike picked it up. He was sweet, and we talked for a few minutes. After that we just saw each other everywhere. It was crazy. And after all of the waves hello, and smiles, he finally got the courage to ask me out. Our first date went horrible. The reservatins that he had made at one of the nicest restraunts in town had been lost, so we ended up at a Burger King. It was horrible, and yet I still agreed to go on a second date with him.

"We spent the summer together, only going where the other went. We were inseperable. He met my parents, and I met his. And by the begining of the next year we were openly admitting that we loved each other. Around the middle of the year we got into a fight, and broke up. The next day he showed up at my dorm with coffee and flowers. We made up and were back on track. At the end of that year we went on a vacation together, to Greece. He proposed there, and it was beautiful. We promised each other that we would wait until we graduated to have the wedding. And we did.

"Two years later, we had graduated and we were going to get married in three months. I had my dress, the colors, bridesmaid dresses, bridesmaids, everything was ready. Three moths later we were married. It was a beautiful wedding, and Alice was my maid of honor. And everything was perfect. We went on a honey moon to Cabo San Lucas. It was amazing. A few years in, and we decide to try for a baby. We tried, and tried, and tried, but I would never get pregnant. So, we went to the doctor. He told us that I wasn't able. And it killed me, both of us. We went on with our lives, but we got into more fights, and we talked less. It went like that for a year. Then one morning I woke up, and he had gone to work. I was going through his hdrawers, I don't even remember what I was looking for. Just a shirt or something, but the drawers were empty. He had taken all of his stuff with him into work. That night he showed up on the doorstep with divroce papers ready for me to sign. He couldn't handle it. I told him we could adopt, but he wasn't for that at all. So, here I am now." I said. Edward put his hand on top of mine.

"Bella, I am so sorr-"

"Edward, please don't appologize. It's not something that you can help, and it's not something that you should be sorry for. It's not a big deal."

"Bella, it is a big deal. He left for something you couldn't help. And I have no respect for anyone who could do that. Especially to you." he said. I smiled a little, and he returned it. I was about to say something when Alice walked over to us.

"I was wondering when you two were going to find each other! But, dear brother, I need to borrow my maid of honor for a few minutes. We need to take pictures." she said, and grabbed my hand. "And then after that you two can dance. I do recall Edward teaching you how to dance sophmore year." she said, smiling. He laughed at the memory, and I smiled.

"Whatever, Alice. I'll be right back." I told him, and walked off with her.

"Well, you two looked comfie at that table." she said.

"Al, I was telling him my divorce story!" I laughed.

"Bella! Why the hell would you do that? That is such a downer!" she said, then we smiled for the first picture.

"What's a downer?" Rose asked, repositioning herself for the next picture. The photographer clicked it, and we went on with our converation.

"Bella found Edward." Alice said.

"Ohhh!" Rose rebutled as the next picture clicked.

"And she told him the story of her divorce." she continued.

"Oh..." Rose said. The next picture snapped.

"For your information, he asked." I said, and the photographer got the last picture. We started walking back to the dance floor and finished our conversation.

"That still doesn't mean you tell him the whole story!" she said.

"But he wanted to know." I replied meekly.

"Oh, just go dance with him." Rosalie said, pushing me towards him. I stuck my tounge out at them and made my way over to where he sat. He stood when I got there, and I smiled. He was still a gentleman.

"Do you want to dance? I didn't spend that four hours for nothing." he said. I laughed, and nodded as we headed to the floor. He took one of my hands, and placed the other on the small of my back. I took his hand and placed the other on his soulder balde. We swayed for a few minutes before we started talking. "Man, whoever tought you how to dance was a real pro." he joked. I went with it.

"Yeah, but he was really kind of creepy. If I remember right, he tried to kiss me after." I said.

"And if he remembers right, you went right along with it." he said, laughing.

"Indeed I did. He was a good kisser." I said. It was quiet for a minute. "I remember everything with you. Everything. To where I don't even remember what Mike was wearing on our wedding day." I whispered. He let go of my hand and wrapped both arms around my waist. Mine went to his neck, and I burried my face in his neck. We swayed there.

"Me, too. I remember the last night we were together. I think about it every day. Every day I think about you, Bells." he whispered.

"I know. I do, too. But it was what was best." I said.

"You just left me." he said.

"It's what you wanted, what was best for us both." I said. He pulled away, and we stopped dancing. Standing in the middle of the dance floor.

"It was never what I wanted. But you said you were ok. I thought you would at least call, something. But you never did. You made no effort." he said.

"Neither did you, but, Edward, there wasn't any effort to be made. It was something that happened. And don't tell me how much it hurt, because I know. I cried every day. When I was around anyone I would hold myself together, but everytime I was alone these tears just came out of no where. It was a mutual thing, Edward." I whispered the last few words, and placed my palm on his cheek. He leaned in and nodded. He grabbed my hand again, and we continued dancing. The song ended, and a fast-paced song came on. Alice ran over to us in her dress, and dragged us to the center to dance. It was a rap song, and I didn't really recognize it.

"Alice, I'm thirty years old. I don't dance to this kind of music." I laughed.

"Just let loose, Bells." she said, and started dancing with Jasper and anyone else who was around her.

"Yeah, let loose." Edward said, mocking her. I laughed, and he grabbed my hand. We danced for a little while, then made it back to the table he was seated at.

"Sorry about earlier, I don't know what happened." he said. I nodded.

"No, it's fine. We were caught up in the moment." I said, smiling at him. He nodded, and looked down at the floor.

"So, Mr. Cullen." I said, and he looked up at me. "I haven't heard your story yet."

**Cliffie! haha jk. Not really a cliffie. ok, so review and please let me know what you're thinking. (: Thanks. **


	3. A Man's Story

**Ok, so here is the next chapter. I'm trying to get them up quick and make them longer, so you will be more intertained. (: Alright, so review, and I will be happy and keep posting. Thanks. (:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of these characters, they just do crazy thing when I write about them. (:**

**Chapter 3: A Man's Story**

Edward looked at me for a moment before speaking. He sat and looked me in the eye, just thinking about what he was going to say.

"Well, I went to Oxford, as planned, and I majored in Biology." he said, looking down, and smiling.

"Really? That's not what you were going to do. Why Biology?" I asked.

"Because."

"Because...?" I laughed.

"Because, it's where I met you." he said. My laughing ceased, and I couldn't help but think that this was the nicest man I had ever met.

"Edward." I whispered. I had done a lot of whispering tonight. I needed to stop. He took my hand under the table.

"When you left that day, I broke down. I don't know what happened, but I got really sick, and I never, not once, stopped thinking about you. When I signed up for my classes, I was skimming the list for what I was going to major in, and Biology caught my eye. I imeediatly thought of you, and how we met, and how we were Bio partners and how our project freshman year was when I asked you out. So I took the pen, and filled out Biology on all of my papers." he said, and shrugged. I smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Anyways, that's what I did. I'm looking for a job right now, but I'm having no luck. New York doesn't have many open places to teach."

"Oh, you're up in New York?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's just were I ended up." he said.

"Well, I know Forks has an open spot for Sciences, and I'm sure I could pull a few strings. But you probably wouldn't want to move back down here." I said. He looked at me for a moment before speaking again.

"If it meant I could get a job, I would gladly move back. Pluss, I need to get back in touch with my family." he stated. I nodded.

"So, what else happened. Is your family going to be moving down with you?" I asked.

"I believe we have the same situation. I was married, but then got divorced." he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Her name was Tanya Denalli. She was beautiful, and I was automatically atracted to her. She was at Oxford, and I met her around the middle of my junior year. We had a class together. I sat next to her, and one day we started up a conversation before class. I asked her to coffee, and she accepted. We got to talking, and she was really smart. Along with her beauty, she had brains, and so we had another date. Like you and Mike over the summer we were joined at the hip. I met her family in London, and I flew up here to introduce her to mine. Alice didn't like her from the begining. I don't know why, but I soon learned.

"She said that she had overheard Tanya talking to another man on the phone, and that she was being inapropriate with him. I never believed her, untill later, but I will tell you about that in a minute. So I walked out, taking Tanya with me, and so uterly pissed at Alice that she would even think about trying to sabatoge my relationship. Untill then I hadn't dated. I was still hung up on you, so I thought Alice would be happy that I was seeing someone. Emmett was on Alice's side, which meant Rosalie was, too. And that pissed me off even more.

"When we got back to London I refused to talk to Alice or anyone, for that matter. Tanya and I bought a place near campus, and lived together. The middle of our senior year I proposed. We were going to get married a few days after we graduated. And we did. My family came, and they were civil. They acted happy, but deep down I knew they weren't. So I didn't talk to them. Any of them. Didn't go near them. I had my day, and was very content. Then something happened. The night of our honeymoon, I saw you. I was with her, like we used to be, but instead of her, I saw you, and it freaked me out." he said. My jaw dropped, and he continued.

"We moved to New York after that. That's what got me there. I got over seeing you in her, and a few weeks after we came back, Oxford called me and asked if I wanted to go on a trip with the new coming freshman, to an island to study. I discussed it with Tanya, and she got angry. Angry I was leaving so soon after we'd been married. I told her that it was a good opritunity, and took it. She was angry, but she soon got over it. We were fine and I left a few days later. The trip was amazing, and we even got home a few days early. I was going to suprise Tanya, and I got her flowers before I got home. I walked in, and heard some noises. I thought she was just sleeping, and had left the tv on. But when I walked in I found out that wasn't the case. Alice had been right, and Tanya was on top of another man. In my house, in my bed. I was furious. I dropped the flowers, and the noise scared her. She screamed, and pulled the covers over her. 'What are you doing back?' she asked. I grabbed the guy and his clothes and hauled him to the door. Tanya tried to explain, but I didn't want to hear it. I started pulling all of her belongings out of drawers and off of counters as she followed me around in the bed sheet trying to make me listen. I handed her the bag and told her to leave. She knew it was over, and that I now knew she'd been screwing around on me over the years.

"And after she left, I called Alice. I hadn't talked to her in a whole year. I apologized and told her that I was going to divorce Tanya, and that she was right. I stayed in New York and Alice and Emmett came up for a couple of weeks while I got the divorce papers ready. Tanya begged and pleaded, but I was done. I was just so angry. And in the middle of a meeting with my lawyer, Alice got a text or something from you. And I thought to myself, 'This would have never happened if you'd just went with Bella to Harvard.' Alice pulled me out of my thinking, and I finalized my divorce that day. Tonight I saw you walk up the isle, and everything just washed back over me. I realized how much I miss you." he laughed, and I smiled. It felt good to know that he thought of me when he needed something to make him happy, because to tell the truth, I used to do the exact same thing. I thought of him all the time.

"I'm sorry-"

"No. You told me not to say sorry, and now I'm telling you." he said, smiling.

"I just don't understand how someone can cheat. It's just so, so, I don't know, but it makes me mad." I houghed. I felt my face wrinkle up in anger, and Edward laughed at me. He put his thumb on my brow and smoothed out the anger lines begining to show. I sighed, and looked up at him staring at me.

"Bella I-"

"Alright girls, it's time to throw the boquet!" Alice yelled on the mic. "And Bella Swan I better see your ass up here." she continued, looking around for me. Edward laughed, and I rolled my eyes, getting up and making my way to the floor. I made sure to stand in the very back, and not to jump. "Alright, on three. One.. two.. three!" she yelled, then threw. And somehow, it landed right into my hands. I was pissed, and tried to pass it off to Angela.

"Nooooo." she said, and pushed it back.

"Bells! You caught it!" Alice said happily. I nodded, and made my way back to the table. Edward picked up the boquet, and inspected it.

"Very nice." he joked. I hit him on the top of the head with it, and he laughed.

"Alright, same thing for guys, except with the garder." Jasper said into the microphone.

"Your turn." I said to Edward with an evil grin.

"Nahh." he said.

"Edward, it's only fair. I went up, now you have to." I said, putting on a pouty face I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fiiiiine." he groaned, and got up, dragging himself to the dance floor to make an emphisis of how against it he was. Jasper retrieved the garder, and flicked it behind him. And, of course, it landed right on Edward's crossed arms. He looked up, stunned, then looked at me. I was bent over, laughing my ass off, and he started his decent towards me. "They want a picture." he said, when he got back to our table. I stood with the boquet, and we went towards Alice and Jasper.

"You know, you look lovely in that dress." he said. I looked down at the low v-cut of my gown and I felt myself blush. Something I hadn't done since the night me and Edward split up. He had that affect on me. "There it is." he whispered, and chuckled. We took the picture, and moved back out to the dance floor.

"So, isn't it when you catch the boquet you're the next to be wed?" Edward asked in my ear while we danced. He sent goosebumps up my spine. It felt just like old times. How he would whisper something in my ear and everything on my body would react. I loved it.

"Been there, done that, got the t-shirt." I said. He threw his head back in full out laughter. "But if we're talking like that, then the same thing goes for you. How does it feel to be the next man to be married out of all the men here?" I asked. He rolled his eyes and dipped me.

"You tell me. You're the woman out of the group getting married next." he said.

"Nice. Use my own amo against me. That's cheating." I said. He laughed again, and led me towards the table.

"So, tell me about your job." he said.

"Well, I work at Forks, full time, now. I used to sub, then became a teacher soon after I was done with school. I hired on a few years ago, and I love it. And some of the same teachers are still there. Can you believe that? And they remember me! Sometimes it's awkward because I feel like they still have the higher authority over me. Uhm, what else?" I asked myself trying to think.

"How about your classes? Do you like the kids?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I teach English III, so the kids are all juniors. Which means they are either very mature or very inmature, but it keeps you on your toes, so I like it. There is actually one class that I have, and we pull pranks on each other. It's really fun. When you get a job, you'll have to look out for that. We are reading 'The Scarlett Letter' right now." I told him.

"Ah, very nice. One of your favorites." he said.

"You remember?" I asked, lauhging.

"I remember everything about you, Bella. It would fail in comparison to 'Wuthering Heights,' though."

"Very true. Everything about that book is great. You used to make fun of me for it." I laughed.

"Because you loved it, and it was so depressing. I was just trying to lighten the mood of conversation, seeing as every mention of that book sent me into a dark hole." he joked. I rolled my eyes at him, which made him laugh. "Look, Bells, I know this might sound weird, but when I saw you tonight, all of my old feelings rushed back to me. I don't know if you feel the same, or if you even want to be here talking to me right now, but I'd like to know if you'd want to, maybe, see each other again?" he asked.

"I would love that." I replied, calmly. But on the inside I was jumping up and down, doing happy dances and cartwheels, and screaming with hapiness.

"As a date. I just want to make it clear that it will be a date." he said. I laughed at him.

"Yes, Edward. I figured it would be."

"Ok. I'm taking you to Burger King, by the way." he joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." I retorted, sarcasticaly.

"Sorry to interupt again." Alic said as she walked over to us.

"It's ok. I got my question out before you apeared this time." Edward said. She stuck her tounge out at him.

"Bells, we're about to leave to the hotel, and I was wondering if you could make the announcment. Everyone has little bags of rice on their table and all they have to do is throw when we walk out." she said. I nodded and stood.

"When are you two leaving?" Edward asked.

"Next monday. It kind of sucks, but it's the only flight that wasn't full. And we're excited. We're going to Jamaica."

"Well that would be fun. Cruise?" he asked.

"Of course, Edward." she said, turning and grabbing my arm. She pulled me towards the microphone, and I looked back at Edward. He winked at me. I blushed and turned back around. "So what is with you and my brother? Are you two back on...?" she whispered.

"No, Alice. We aren't 'back on.' He asked me on a date, and if it goes well we might go on another. I don't even know if it's going to be the same as in high school. We've both been through things that have changed us, a little." I said.

"So he told you about Bitch?" she asked.

"If by Bitch, you mean Tanya, yes. That's horrible."

"It was. I'd never seen Edward so angry. Except after you left. He went on spurts of anger, then sadness, then anger again. But with Tanya he was just angry. I think it was more of he was angry at her for cheating, not for breaking the marraige up. I'm pretty sure he didn't really care about the marraige." she said, handing me the microphone. I stood there for a minute, trying to think about what she had just said. "Bella...? Earth to Bella!" she yelled. I blinked a couple of times before I looked at her again.

"What?" I asked.

"Wanna make that announcment?" she asked.

"Sure. Excuse me," I said into the mic. And it was rather loud. I jumped a little, then held it further from my face. A few people laughed, and I continued. "That was loud... anyways, Alice and Jasper will soon be leaving for the hotel, so if you could make your way to your table and there, next to your name tag there is a small bag full of rice. Rose is right back there, she is holding one up. It will either have a black, white, or fuscia ribon on it. Yep, that's the one, Frank. When Alice and Jasper walk down the sidewalk, we'll throw the rice, and wish them well. Thank you." I said, smiling and handing the mic. back to the DJ. I made my way back to Edward's table.

"That was cute." he said, joking.

"Well, I'm cute so it should have been." I said, grabbing a bag of rice and my little clutch purse. He grabbed a rice bag, too, and stood with me. He placed his hand on the small of my back to lead me outside to the walkway. Alice and Jasper started walking, and the rice started flying. Alice stopped in front of me, and hugged me.

"I'll see you tomorrow for lunch, right?" she asked.

"Of course, Al."

"Ok. And I can tell you everything. And you can do the same." She said the last sentance quietly, and winked. I laughed.

"Go!" I said, pushing her away. She smiled, and they finished towards the limo. Rosalie walked up to me with Emmett and they smiled.

"Hey. We're going to go ahead and go. Do you still want to ride with us? Or someone else...?" she asked, looking at Edward, who was talking to Ben and Angela.

"I think I might just ride with him." I said.

"Called it. Rosie, baby, you owe me five bucks." Emmett said. She rolled her eyes, and waved good bye as they walked away. I walked over next to Edward, and Angela waved.

"Hey, girl." she said, then leaned over to hug me.

"It's over." I said, proudly.

"I know. We worked our asses off. Well, you, mostly, but we had to help keep her happy." she said. She was wearing her white dress. It was exactly like mine, just a different color. And Rose's was the fuscia one. I nodded in agreement. "Now that this is over, we won't see each other much. We need to have lunch sometime." she said.

"Oh definatly. I'm going to miss you! And you call me when that little baby is born." I said, pointing to her stomach. She was only a few months along and you could already see the little bump forming.

"I will." she said. She waved, grabbed Ben's hand, and they walked to their car. I turned to look at Edward.

"Em and Rose ditched. Can I hitch hike?" I asked.

"Only if you stick your thumb out. Right now." he said.

"Edward." I laughed.

"I'm serious. You can't hitch hike without a thumb..." he said in mock seriousness. I stood there. He raised his eyebrow. "In three seconds I'm going to my car and driving away. Because I see no hitch hiker here..." he said, starting to turn.

"Fine! Fine." I said, holding up one thumb and leaving my other hand on my hip. He laughed, and grabbed my hand, leading me to his car.

"You're evil." I said.

"It's in the genes." he replied, walking up to a nice, black Escalade.

"What happened to your sweet, quaint, cute, little Volvo?" I asked, hiking my dress up so that I could get up into the car.

"It's in New York. This is a rental. Like it?" he asked, getting in on his side. I let my dress back down as I closed my door.

"Yeah. It's really nice." I said, looking around at the leather interior. It was very spacious. "It's big."

"Yeah, I like that. Maybe when I work for all of my life I can afford one for myself." he said. I giggled at his joke. If he worked at Forks, he would have to work for more than a lifetime.

"Dream big, Cullen."

"Oh, I will, Swan." he said. I hadn't been called that in years. When Mike and I divorced I hadn't taken my name back, and it suprised me that he had called me that.

"It's actually Newton." I whispered, looking at the floor. He was quiet for a minute, and I looked back up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"So you went from a bird to a lizard?" he asked, and I felt my smile appear. I laughed so hard at that.

"Yeah. It was between that and a type of fish. I thought a lizard would work better, though." This time he laughed, and all of the tension that was in the car one second ago was left at the last stop sign. I lived next door to my parents, just so I could take care of them. They were both sick all the time.

"So, you didn't just stay in Forks, you stayed in the neighborhood." he said. I nodded, smiling, and gathered my things.

"Do you want to come in for some coffee or something?" I asked.

"Sure. Coffee sounds good." he said, taking the key out of the ignition. We got inside and I threw my house keys in the bowl by the door, and my purse on the counter in the kitchen. I kicked my shoes of next to the fridge. I opened my cabinets to find some coffee, only to find none.

"Ok, so, no coffee here. How about a beer?" I asked, walking to the fridge.

"Just as good." he said. I got out two bottles and handed him one. "This is a nice place." he said, looking around.

"Would you like a tour of the palace I call home?" I joked. He nodded and we both stood, and grabbed our beers. I walked him into the next room, where my tv and couch sat. It was lacking a chair, but in due time I would get one. "Living room." I said, and walked into the room next to it. "It's slightly bigger than my parents, and this is a guest room." I said. I led him back to thtrough the kitchen to the stairs in the entry way. I pointed to the small bathroom. "Bathroom for this room." I said, walking into another room.

"Another guest room?" he asked.

"Well, it was going to be for the baby... But that didn't work out..." I said, walking down the hall further. I opened a door to the small closet. "Closet." I said, he laughed and followed me down the hall. I opened the door, and stepped inside and sat on the bed. "And this is my room. And the bathroom is just in there." I said, pointing towards the half open door across the room. He sat next to me and took the last swig of his beer. I took it and set it on the nightstand next to me. I'd get it later. I sat my empty one next to it. "So, what do you think?" I asked, looking around. When I turned my face back towards him, and his was right in front of me. I could feel his breath on my face.

"I liked the closet." he whispered. I laughed, and he leaned in closer. I thought he would take forever to make it onto my lips, but he didn't. He kissed me, and when he did all of the feelings I had in high school came back. I turned more towards him and his hands landed on my waist, where they always used to land. My hands tangled into his hair, and I found myself laying down next to him. We were facing each other, and he had one arm around my waist while the other was on my face. My hands were on his chest, and I reached down to pull my dress up a little bit. I got it past my knee and threw my leg over his waist. His hand reached down behind my knee and made it's way up the back of my thigh, under my dress. I was glad I had shaved my legs this morning. I leaned my face back, and he started kissing my neck. He slid one of the straps of my dress off of my shoulder, and then I opened my eyes. We needed to stop.

"Edward..." I whispered, softly pushing against his chest. He stopped, and looked at me.

"What is it?" he asked, hand still on my leg.

"We should stop. It's been a long night, and I'm tired." I said. He nodded and let me go. I sat up and straightened myself out while he did the same. He looked at his watch.

"You're right. I need to get going. I'll see you Saturday?" he asked. I nodded. "Sevenish?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me." I said. He leaned over and kissed my temple.

"I can show myself out. I'll see you later, Bella." he said, and closed my bedroom door. As soon as I heard the front door close, I fell back on my now messy bed.

I felt like I was in high scool again.

And I loved it.

**Alriiiight. So there is the next chapter, and I hoep you liked it. Please review for me. I'm putting up pictures on my profile of the bridesmaid dresses, so also tell me what you think about those. (: Thanks. **


	4. A Second First Date

**Chapter four. Woot woot. This chapter is going to be good. I really have to thank ****biblepam ****(really sorry if I spelled that wrong.) for leaving such good and thourough reviews. You really help me out, and I really appreciate it. Thanks. (: Ok, so remember to review for me, and tell me what you think. (: Thanks. **

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of hese characters, I just make them do silly things. **

**Chapter 3: A Second First Date**

"Mom? Dad?" I yelled as I stepped into the kitchen. And there they were, sitting, drinking their morning coffee. Dad had his newspaper, and mom had her solitaire. "Want any coffee cake?" I asked, holding up a pan I had just made.

"Sure, sweetheart." my mom said, picking her cards up. "How was Alice's wedding?" she asked.

"It was great." I nodded, cutting a peice.

"And who's car was in your driveway last night?" she asked, winking.

"Mom! Why were you even up?"

"I had to use the bathroom, and I happened to see an unfamiliar, and might I add, very nice, car sitting in your drive." she said, taking another sip, acting like it was no big deal at all.

"For your information, it was a rental." I said, cutting my dad a peice and setting one in front of each of them.

"Oh, someone from out of town! Who was it?" she asked again. I turned to the sink to answer her.

"Edward Cullen..." I said quietly.

"Edward Cullen? As in your high school sweetheart Edward Cullen? How did that happen?" she asked, turning me around with a huge grin on her face.

"Yeah, Bells. I didn't know you were still in contact with him." my dad said.

"Well, I wasn't. But he was at the wedding last night and we got to talking. He brought me home last night, and that's it." I said.

"His car was there for an hour, Bella." my mom said.

"Mom! You were spying on me?" I asked.

"Well, honey. I wanted to see if he would stay or not. And he didn't. But when he came outside he stood out there next to his car for a little while. My window was open, and it was so quiet I could hear him walking. He laughed a happy little laugh before he got into his car and drove off. It was cute." she explained.

"I can't believe you spied on me." I laughed.

"Honey, I didn't spy on you. I watched the outside of your house."

"Whatever, mom. I gotta go meet Alice for lunch." I said, kissing each of them on the cheek and walking out the door.

"Tell me everything! Now, now, now, now." Alice said, jumping up and down in her seat. We were at a small little place we liked to come to when we were meeting each other.

"Yeah, tell us." Rose said as she pulled up a chair next to us. "What's she telling us about?" she asked Alice.

"About what happened last night when Edward took her home." she said with a smile, and took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot about that. Almost." Rose said, smiling. "So what happened?"

"Well, nothing really unless you count a high school make out sesion as anything." I said. They looked at each other, then at me, then at each other again.

"Yes!" they screeched in unison.

"What else?" Alice asked excitedly.

"He asked me on a date, and we are going on Saturday. And I desperatly need you to help me pick and outfit out." I told her.

"Done! Oh my brother is a sly, sly man. I love it!" she said. The waitress came over to take our order.

"I'll have the Chicken Ceaser Salad." Alice said.

"I'll have the House Salad." Rose told her, handing her the menu.

"Uhmm... I'll take the Meat Lasagna with the side of Garlic Bread. Oh, and can I get a small salad on the side?" I asked.

"Sure. Whch kind would you like?" she asked.

"Just the House Salad is good, but no tomatoes, and Ranch. Not Light Ranch, regular. Light messes with my stomach." I said, and handed her the menu. She nodded, and finished writting my order, then told us our food would be right out. No one said anything.

"What? No inquisition on how I can eat so much?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm over it by now." Alice said, and took another sip of her drink.

"Uhm, no. I have a question. How is it that you could eat an entire zoo and still weigh only 125? You're tiny." Rose said.

"I don't know. It's how I've been all my life." I laughed, and took a sip of my Margarita.

"Well, all I can say is I'm jealous, and lucky Edward." she laughed. Alice joined her.

"Shut up! We haven't even had our first date, so don't get any ideas."

"But you have had your first make out sesion..." Alice said.

"Speaking of, Alice, how was your night last night." It was the only thing I could think of to get them off of my back.

"Oh, Bells! It was _so_ amazing. Rose pedals, everything. It was great. If you know what I mean. And this morning was equally as great." she said. The waitress came with our food, so we talked and ate. It was good lasagna, and after a while we got the check and left. We said goodbye to Rose, and made our way to the car.

"So please tell me you will help me on Saturday?" I pleaded, unlocking my car.

"Of course!" she said, looking over the top of her car.

"Thank you. I just want the night to go good." I said.

"Definatly. And I will pick you up a little something to make it go even better." she said, and winked, right before getting into her car and driving off. I laughed and got into mine before heading back home. I had the day off today, due to a student holiday. I had to be at the school later for a meeting, though. My phone rang as I started the car up.

"Hello?" I answered. The number was unfamiliar to me.

"Bella?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes. And who is this?"

"It's Edward." he said.

"Oh, hey what's up?" I asked, making my decent towards home.

"Nothing. Just wanted to call to see how you were." he said. I heard him hold the phone away and groan at his lame attempt.

"I'm good. And you?" I asked.

"Doing fine. Doing fine. So, about last night-"

"I know. We shouldn't have done that." I said. I knew he wasn't interested. We had both been a little tipsy from the drinks at the wedding, and I'm sure the beer hadn't helped.

"Actually, I was going to say it was nice. But, you know, if you don't want to go out on Saturday, that's fine." he said.

"No! I mean, no. It was nice, and I would love to go out on Saturday."

"Good. So what are you up to?" he asked, as I pulled into my driveway.

"I just got done eating lunch with your sister and Rosalie." I told him.

"Oh and how did that go?"

"Be expecting a call from Alice or Emmett later." I said, walking through the front door.

"That bad? Or that good?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess you'll have to find out."

"I guess I will."

"Well, I just stoped by the house to pick a few papers up before making my way to the school, so I really need to get going. I have a meeting I need to get to."

"Oh, yeah. Sure."

"Thanks for calling."

"Anytime."

"It made my day."

"Did it now?" he asked.

"No. Just thought I'd build up your ego." I laughed.

"Oh man, harsh. You're still the same." he laughed.

"Yeah. Well, I gotta get going." I said.

"Sure thing. I'll call you later?" he asked.

"If you feel the need."

"Bella."

"Yes, that would be nice." I said, laughing. He laughed, too.

"Alright. Tonight I will call you, so be prepared."

"Deal. Bye, Edward." I said.

"Bye." he replied, and hung up. I got my school bag and took it out to my car and made my way to the school. I walke in and everyone was sitting around discussing things before the meeting. I made my way over to my friends, and sat next to them. There was Jane, who taught English right next door to me, and then Aro, who taught Biology. There were more, but the meeting started up.

"Alright teachers, we're here today to talk about our shortage of teachers in some of the subjects. It's becoming a problem and we need your help. We won't be taking requests today, but if you know if anyone who is looking to teach a Science, a sport, or a Math, please, let us know. Thank you." said an administrator and sat down so that the rest of the board could talk.

"Ok, we are going to have a staff meeting on Wednesday after school about the testing. And then about the problems we are having with some of the students absences." the principal said, and asked if anyone had anything to say. Aro did.

"Sir, I think that some of th eteachers in other subjects should be able to teach dual subjects if they have the degree. It would help with the problem." he said. I stood.

"But, Aro, although that's a good idea, most all of the teachers have full classes throughout the day. We wouldn't be able to do that without dropping students and our lunch hour." I said.

"Well, Bella, obviously you don't understand. You wouldn't have the problem because you wouldn't be one of the teachers. And you wouldn't understand the problem, anywyas, seeing as you're just an english teacher." he said. That got me pissed.

"_Just_ an english teacher? Well, if you'll excuse me, let me try and understand, Aro. As I recall, two years ago, when you weren't yet here, there was a shortage of english teachers. Jane and I were the only ones here, and we had to take on loads and loads of children and work, and then we got people hired. We did it then, and we can do it again. In fact, I have someone who majored in Biology and he needs a job. So don't tell me I don't understand, Aro, because I know exactly what the department is going through." I said, and sat back down. Aro sat back down, too, and the rest of the topics were discused, and the meeting was dismissed. I made my way back home, and started cooking dinner for my mom and dad. Dad was getting sick again, and this time it was taking its toll on him. I made them some chicken fried steak then took it over to them. They ate, and I went back home, and by the time I got there it was 9:00. My phone rang as I was getting ready to take a shower.

"Hello?" I asked, exhausted.

"You alright?" Edward asked.

"Just a long ass day." I said.

"Want to tell me about it?" he asked.

"You don't want to hear it." I said.

"Sure I do. Tell me all about it."

"Fine. There is this teacher named Aro who is one of the teachers who is need of another teacher, and we just got into a fight. He thinks that the teachers who have two degrees in some things should drop some of their classes and teach dual subjects. And that would mean dropping students, and that is not logical. I stood up against him and he said that I needed to be quiet because I was 'just an english teacher.' As if we've never had that problem in our department! It just pisses me off." I said, and took a deep breath.

"Well, you're right. Did you tell them that I was looking?" he asked.

"I did, and I have a meeting with the boss on Friday after school."

"Thanks, Bells."

"No problem. So what did you do today?"

"I hung out with Em and Jasper for a little while."

"Oh yeah. You guys went to the baseball game, right?" I asked.

"Right."

"And who won?"

"Well, definatly not the team we wanted to win."

"That bad, huh?" I asked, turning on the tv.

"Yeah. It was horrible."

"Who'd they play?"

"Rangers."

"Ouch."

"I know, that makes it even worse."

"Eh, they have been doing pretty well this season."

"True, but still."

"Yeah, I feel ya. What else did you do?"

"Planned for Saturday."

"Ahh. Where are we going and stuff?" I asked.

"It's a suprise. But I garuntee you will love it. What are you doing?"

"Watching tv."

"Whatchya watching?"

"Cheers."

"Great show."

"Amazing show."

"Funny as hell."

"Agreed. What about you, what are you doing?"

"Watching All in the Family."

"Equally amazing."

"I know."

"Look, I gotta get to bed. I have class in the morning, so I will talk to you later."

"Alright. Night."

"Night." I said, then hung up. I could not wait for Saturday, and the week couldn't either, apparently. Because the next thing I knew, Alice was in my room helping me pick out an outfit and trying to do my hair. We decided to softly curl it.

"So, how did the meeting go with your boss?" Alice asked.

"Oh he loved the idea of Edward working there. I'm going to tell him at the end of the night that he got the job, and starts in two weeks." I said, smiling.

"Alright, you're all done. Well that is great. And I'm sure you're excited also." she said.

"I am. Spending time with Edward is going to be great." I looked at the alarm clock next to my bed. "He'll be here any minute." I said, and Alice nodded, sitting on my bed and looking through a Cosmo Magazine.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Alice said, dropping the magazine and running downstairs to get something. She ran back up holding a tiny pink bag. "I told you I would get you a suprise, and I did." she said, waggling her eyebrows and handing me the bag. I took it with caution, and reached inside. I felt something small and lacey between my fingers, and when I pulled it out of the bag, it was a barely there thong. It was pretty, and I'd worn them before, but it had been a couple of years. I looked at her, and she smiled a huge smile.

"Put them on! Go! He's going to be here soon, and if you do get any tonight you'll want to get some in style." she said. I shrugged and did what she asked. I changed in the bathroom, and when I came back out it felt like I had nothing on down there. It felt good. Alice was laying back down on my bed with her magazine.

The door bell rang, and she threw it down. "You better be gone by the time we get back." I said, and went to answer the door. She nodded, and did a once over of my outfit again. Edward had told me we were going somewhere nice, so Alice dressed me in a tight black dress that hugged my curves in all the right places and that had a ruffled edge right above the knee. It was kind of low cut, and showed just enough of the things you wanted hidden.

"Alright. You're good. Go." Alice said, and I went downstairs to answer the door. I opened it, and he was standing in nice black dress pants and a black and white stripped dress shirt.

"Wow, Bella, you look really good." he said. I grabbed my black clutch purse, and went out the door. He led me to the car, and opened my door for me, then got in on his side.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.

"I thought maybe a nice Italian place. The one we went to on our first date." he said.

"You remembered where we went?" I asked, and he looked at me like he was apalled.

"Of course. Did you not?"

"I did, I just didn't think you would." I said. He grabbed my hand over the console, and looked at me while still trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"I told you, Bells. I remember everything with you." he said, and looked back at the road. We made it to the resteraunt and sat at the table they gave us. "What are you going to get?" he asked, looking at the menu himself.

"I don't know. I think I'm either going to get the Egg Plant Parmesain or the Chicken Alfredo." I told him.

"Well, I see you haven't lost your appetite. How about if I get the alfredo and you get the egg plant and we share?" he asked. I nodded, and the waiter came to take our orders. He stood right over me, and I knew exactly what he was doing, and I crossed my arms over my chest so that he couldn't see down my dress. He took Edward's order first, so he was preoccupied, and didn't know what was going on. But when he went to take my order, it was very apparent.

"And what about you, lovely?" he asked. My nose scrunched up, and I told him what I wanted. "Oh, that's my favorite, too. We should come eat here sometime, we could share." he said, looking down my dress again.

"No thank you." I said.

"I think you should stop looking down my date's dess, before I have to call a manager over here and make a complaint." Edward said. The guy stopped looking down my dress and left to fill our orders.

"Thanks." I said, self conciusly.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for my date." he said. We got our food, and talked for the rest of the meal. When we were finished, we walked back out to the car.

"So, I talked to my boss yesterday."

"Oh yeah? What did he say?" he asked.

"You should start moving your stuff down here, because you got the job as a freshman Biology teacher." I said, smiling. "You start in two weeks."

"No way! Bella, you are amazing!" he said, leaning over the console to kiss me. We kissed lightly for a few minutes, then it got a little heavy. Before I knew it, we were in the spacious backseat we had been talking about last sunday. He grabbed my leg like he had the other night, up under my dress on the back of my thigh, then ran his hand down my leg to my calf before getting my first high heel off. When he got it off, he slid his hand back up my leg. I kicked the other off. I started un-tying his tie, and started with the buttons on his shirt. He pulled his arms out of the sleves, and went for my straps. He slid them off, and I pulled my arms through the tiny peices of fabric. He went to pull the top of the dress down, and it wouldn't budge. He tried again, still nothing. Damn, Alice! She had this dress so tight on me, he couldn't even pull it over my boobs.

"Zipper." I said through my heavy breathing, and pulled my hair up. He quickly got me turned around and unzipped. I turned back around, and got to his mouth again. He tasted like the Chicken Alfredo we had just had, and it was so good. We got the rest of our clothes off, and went at it, in the back of his rental car. He felt so good, and, if I had to say, he was way better than Mike had ever been. He was on top of me, with both hands on my waist. He was gripping tightly, and I was sure I would have bruises there tomorrow, but I didn't care. They would be the bruises that I liked. My hands gripped tightly around his forearms as I reached my limit. I collapsed on the leather seat as he sat back, himself.

"Bella, that was, that was amazing." he said, breathing just as heavily as I was. I was glad that we still had the same effect on each other. He handed me my underwear, and my dress and I put it back on as he put his now wrinkled dress shirt and pants back on. "I like those, by the way." he said with an evil smirk as I slipped the black lacy thong Alice had gotten me back on. I rolled my eyes, and kicked him lightly. I clasped my bra, and slid the dress back on.

"Will you zip me?" I asked, pulling my hair up and turning around.

"But I just did all that hard work to unzip you..." he said, I turned my head to look over my shoulder, and stuck my tounge out at him. He zipped me back up, then kissed my shoulder blade. I smiled to myself as I let go of my hair, and let it cascade back over my shoulders and back. I grabbed my shoes, and got out of the back, and hopped into the front seat while Edward finished putting his shoes back on. When he was finished, he got back into the front seat, and as he started the car, he grabbed my hand over the console. I smiled as he backed out of the parking lot. Yes, we had just banged in a resteraunt parking lot. We were shameless. It was silent all the way to my house, and it wasn't an awkward silence. It was a good one. One that you would want, if you ever wanted a silence. He pulled into my driveway, and looked at me.

"Bells-"

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" I asked, sheepishly. I don't know why I was so embaressed to ask, I mean we had just gotten it on in the back of the man's car, for goodness sake. He smiled his crooked smile, and nodded.

"I have a bag in the back. I was supposed to leave in the morning, but I'm sure I can stay one more day." he said.

"Oh, well, then you don't have to if you don't want to." I said, looking down at my feet. I still hadn't put my shoes back on. He lifted my chin with his finger, then put a stray peice of hair behind my ear.

"I would love to." he said, and kissed my forehead. I smiled, and stepped out of the car, waiting for him to get his bag so he would have clothes for the next day. He came around to my side, and took my shoes for me. I walked onto my wooden porch, and got my house key out to unlock the door. I opened the door, and ushered him in.

"Shoes?" he asked.

"Just throw them over by the stairs." I said, and I heard them hit the floor. I went into the kitchen to make some coffee. I had some this time. "You can go put your bag upstairs while I make some coffee." I told him.

"Ok." he nodded, and made his way up. He came back down quickly and sat in one of the two chairs I had at the table.

"You can go and watch tv. I'll be there in a minute." I said over my shoulder, putting the coffee in the filter. I turned back around as I heard him get up, but he didn't go into the living room like I thought. He came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, while laying his chin on my shoulder.

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" he joked, and pecked my neck with his lips. I laughed as I put the filter into the machine and presses start.

"No, I just didn't think you would want to sit in here." I said, turning in his arms and wrapping my own around his neck. My fingers ran through the bottom of his hairline at hi neck. He closed his eyes, content. We stood there, and he just held me. I could hear the coffee maker working, and soon enough I could smell it, too. So could Edward, and he went on a hunt to find coffee cups.

"You're getting warmer." I joked, walking to the other side of the room and into the cabinet I kept my mugs in. He narrowed his eyes in mock anger, but smiled when I handed him his, and chastely kissed him. He poured me some, then himself, and I took it into the living room, sitting on the couch. He sat next to me, and sipped his coffee as I turned on the news. We didn't really watch it, but when we were done, we headed up to my room. He layed on the bed while I got some clothes.

"I'm going to take a quick shower really quick. You can watch tv, or there are movies in that drawer." I told him. He nodded, and looked in the drawer. I closed the door and started running the warm water. I got in, and quickly shampooed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, and washed myself off. When I got out, I dried off, and put my hair into a little bump, then a messy bun. I put my pajama shorts on with a Laker shirt that I had, and opened the door to let some fresh air into the stuffy room. I went back out into the bedroom and sat cross legged on the bed, next to Edward, who was deep into one of my new movies. I had just bought The Strangers. Even though it was a couple years old, I still had yet to see it, and I loved scary movies. A loud noise sounded and I jumped, grabbing Edward's arm above the crease of his elbow. He laughed, and put his arm around me.

"You know, I love it when you get out of the shower." he said. This wasn't the first time he'd seen me fresh from a bath.

"Why's that?" I asked, still sort of watching the movie.

"Because you have nothing on." he said. I looked at him quickly, and he covered. "No! I mean you're hair is up and you can see your face clearly. And you have no make-up on, or face stuff. You're beautifull, Bells." he said. I smiled, and leaned my head on his shoulder as I turned back towards the movie. There was another loud bang, and I found myself with my arms around his waist, and my face burried in the crook of his neck. He laughed again and held me tighter. I got under the covers with him, and he tangled his legs with mine to keep them warm. He still knew how to take care of me. The movie ended, a little dissapointingly, I thought, and I turned the tv and DVD player off. We laid back on the matress, and he wrapped his arms around me. I burried my face in his chest, and was asleep faster than you could say 'sleepy time.'

**Alrighty, so I hope you liked the chapter. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW. (: Ok, so this is going to be the last time I write in about a month. I'm going on vacation tomorrow and won't have a computer to write on, so in one month, exactly, I will post another chapter. I promise. But leave me love while I'm gone! (: Thanks. **


	5. A New Home

**I'm getting a chapter out early! Hoo-hoo! So read and review, read and review! (: Thanks, homies. (:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all things Twilight. But I'm sure if she read this, she would tell me I'm awesome. (:**

**Chapter 5: A New Home**

I woke up alone. One hand was over my face, and the other was sprawlled across the emptiness of the matress that was beside me. I sat up on my elbows and rubbed my eyes, looking around the room. I found nothing, and decided to get up and use the bathroom really fast. When I came back out, the smell of bacon was wafting up from the kitchen. I could also hear a radio humming lightly, and a soft, deep voice singing along to the tune. I walked down stairs slowly, still not awake, and turned into the kitchen, where Edward was standing in just a pair of jeans, back turned. He was flipping bacon in one pan and frying eggs in the other while Chicago's _25 or 6 to 4_ played on my iPod dock. I could see his back muscles moving as he messed with the food in the pans. He was singing to the song, and lightly moving his hips to the msuic. I muffled my laughter as I sat at the table, bringing my legs up into Indian Style in the chair. When the insturmental break was over, Edward started sinigng again, an dI had to muffle a few more giggles. When the song ended, I slowly started clapping for him. He was startled, and turned to see me sitting in the chair. My eyebrows were raised, and I had an evil smirk on my lips.

"And how long, may I ask, have you been sitting there?" he asked.

"Quite a while. Long enough to know that you could be in a Chicago cover band. Why you would want to be in a Chicago cover band, though, is beyond me." I said.

"Well, as a matter of fact, I did want to be in one. You gave me a compliment that might have enduced an awesome cover band, then squashed my dreams, acting like it was all un-cool, and stuff." he said, looking at me with moch sadness. I laughed and stood, helping him with the food. I looked at the clock, noticing it was 9:30. Mom and dad would be getting up about now.

"Do you mind if I go and check on my parents? I usually go over in the mornings." I said.

"Sure." he nodded and kissed my check quickly before I slipped on my Oscar the Grouch slippers and a jacket. As soon as I walked onto the front porch I regreted wearing my pajamas outside. It was freezing for a spring morning and it had just rained. Fantastic. My sleep shorts were not doing me any justice.

I made my way acroos both lawns and onto my parent's porch before walking in. I walked into the kitchen, and there my mother sat. Playing Solitare and drinking her coffee. My dad was no where to be found, though. She looked up and smiled as I made my way to the pantry to get her something to eat. Her doctor said she needed to eat all three meals, every day, or she would get sick again.

"Where's daddy?" I asked, setting a bowl of Cherrios in front of her.

"He's up in bed. I'm sure he would love it if you took him some breakfast." she told me.

"Has he been awake long?" I asked.

"He woke up at his regular time, but a few minutes later he fell back asleep. This one's really gettin' to him." she said, talking about his illness. He got sick often, but never this bad. I poured him a cup of coffee and peeled him an orange, then headed up to his room, carfull not to spill anything. I found him asleep, and the tv still on. He was really sick if he was still asleep. He was one of those people that rose with the sun, and even when he was sick he still did it. I closed the door and went back down stairs, trying to mask the worry on my face while I put the orange in Tuperwear and back into the fridge. My mom was grinning at me when I walked back down and I was a little peeved that she was down here smiling, while dad was upstairs, sicker than he'd ever been.

"So, I see the rental car is back." Oh great.

"It is, and I have to get back to it." I said, pouring the coffee out and walking out the door, against her protests. I did not want to deal with her on the topic of Edward right now. I was now eager to get back to Edward, and in all my eagerness, I stepped in a freggin' puddle.

"Shit, shit, SHIT!" I cursed. Great. Now, not only were my favorite slippers ruined, but my foot felt like it had been dipped in a bucket of ice water. I walked into my house, holding the soppy shoe and scowling.

"Pudle?" Edward asked, trying not to laugh.

"It's not funn!" I said, throwing the shoe away, and taking the other one off. As I put it in the garbage I started crying. Edward's eyebrows knitted together in confusion as I brok down in my kitchen. He came towards me, warry.

"Bells, I'm sorry. If they meant that much to you, I'll buy you a new pair." he said, gently placing his hands on my hips to make me face him. I wrapped my arms around his still shirtless torso and cried while shaking my head no. "Then what's wrong?" he whispered, kissing the top of my head, and holding me tighter.

"My dad is really sick, Edward." I said, more tears escaping. Along with a couple of broken sobs.

"He'll be ok. He's been sick before, right?" he asked. He was right. Was I over reacting? My dad had been sick before, but not like this, and I explained that to Edward. "Maybe he's just tired." he said, after I explained about him not getting up this morning. I shook my head again, while he pushed me back and started wiping tears off of my face. I settled down and he told me maybe if I ate something I would feel a little bit better. After we ate, I went up to my room and changed into my spandex yoga shorts and a hot pink sports bra. I needed a good run to clear my head. Edward followed and got a shirt out of his bag. That reminded me, he was going back to New York today.

"What time is your flight out?" I asked as he was pulling his cotton v-neck over his head. It was maroon, and the dark color went well with his light skin tone.

"Noon. I've got a couple of hours, but I should probably leave soon." he said. I sat on the edge of my bed and put my socks and shoes on. I had just gotten a new pair of Asics, and I was dying to run in them. He stood, watching me, while I put my shoes on. When I was done he stood right in front of me. I looked up at him while he spoke.

"Are you dressing like that to make me stay?" he asked, eyebrows raised, and a sly smile on his lips.

"For your information, I'm running to the gym, working out, then running back." I said, smilign wildly at the look of need on his face. He put one hand on my shoulder and one on the back of my neck as he leaned down to kiss me. I broke away and laughed at him. "I gotta go!" I said, getting up and walking past him. He blocked me, placing both hands on my waist and not letting go. "Edward!" I laughed, trying to get free.

"Just a few more minutes, babe." he whispered hungrily, kissing me again.

"No. I have to get to the gym, and you need to get to the airport." I said, giggling at his eagerness. He groaned, and placed his lips on my neck. I pushed him away lightly, and he complied this time. "I'll tell you what, when are you coming back?" I asked.

"Today's Sunday?" he asked, snaking his arms tighter around my torso nd playing with the top of my shorts at the small of my back. I nodded, placing both hands on his chest, and kissing the part of his collar bone bare from his shirt. "Then Tuesday, Wednesday at the latest." he said.

"Then on Tuesday, when you get back, we can do what you want to do right now. I'll even wear the outfit if that's what you want."

"It's definatly what I want." he said with a dark look. I laughed and pushed away, walking down stairs. He was right behind me.

"How are you going to move all of your junk in two days? From New York, no less." I asked.

"Well, Em and Alice are coming with me to help, and I really don't have much. It's an apartment and all I really have are a few pieces of furniture and knick knacks. Tanya took a lot when we divorced. And as for my speediness, my friend, Tyler, has a jet and he said he'd be happy to help. Especially since his best friend is moving back home." he explained. I nodded.

"Where are you staying?" I asked quietly, wondering if inviting him here would be too much. Probably, since we hadn't even discussed what we were.

"My parent's house. I'll have to get a storage room for all of my stuuf, since my mom hasn't moved anything out of my room, but that's ok." he said non-chalantly, shruging his shoulders.

"You can use my garage if you don't want to pay storage fees. It's spotless, and I never park in there." I told him, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

"Not even in the winter?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm sure you'll hve a place by then." I said. He nodded.

"True. Thanks, Bells." he said while following me out to the front porch. I shrugged amd strapped my iPod to my arm. I placed the ear buds into their designated places, and quickly pecked his lips.

"Don't worry about locking anything. My parents are right next door, and I will be locked out when I come back if you do." I said. He nodded, kissed me again, and then watched me as I started my descent towards the gym. I started running to the beat of the Dean Martin song I was listening to, and not thinking about anything. When I got to the gym, I was suprised at how quick I had gotten there. I got up onto the eliptical and started my work out. I saw some people I knew, even some of my students. A couple of them were starring, and it made me a little bit uncomfterable. Rose walked in and waved. I smiled, and waved back. Not long after her, Jasper walked in, dragging himself to a class I'm sure Alice was making him take. I laughed as Rose got on the machine next to me. I pulled one of my headphones out as we began talking.

"So how was last night?" she asked, waggling her eyebrows. She'd been with Emmett for way too long. I laughed.

"We were shameless." I laughed, holding my head in embaressment.

"Do tell!" she said excited.

"Not here. I'll have lunch with you later, and tell you all about it." I said, stepping off of my machine. She agreed and I told her I'd call her later as I made my way out of the gym. I passed by a window and saw Jasper in a class. Jasper was not having fun at all, and I'm sure Alice was texting him every five minutes just to make sure he was still doing the class. He waved, and I could tell he was a little embaressed. I waved back, and jogged back home. When I arrived, Edward was gone. As I had expected. But I had a text from him.

_Sitting at the airport, Alice won't quit bugging Emmett, and I'm bored out of my mind. Please entertain me. :( -E_

_ And what do I do to entertain you? Lol -B _I asked.

_Well... :) -E _I laughed at his attempt.

_Negative, Ghost Rider. ;) -B_

_ It was worth a shot. :) My plane is boarding, I'll call you as soon as I land. -E_

_ Ok. :) Have a good flight. -B _I replied, and went up to take a shower. My run had done me some good, and I was getting ready to go eat with Rose. I pulled on some jeans, and a cute top. I blow-dried my hair and then went to go meet Rose at the local diner. She was already there when I walked in.

"Hello, hello." I said, sitting across from her in our normal boothe.

"Hello, sweet cheeks." she joked, siping her water. I ordered a coffee and waited for her to start the questioning. I didn't have to wait long. "So, tell me everything." she said.

"Everything?" I asked, messing with her.

"_Everything._" she said.

"Well, he took to the resteraunt we went on our first date to, and then we got it on in the back of his rental car. In the eatery parking lot. And then he stayed over." I said, shrugging. She was gaping at me.

"In the parking lot?" she asked, laughing. I nodded, joining her, and once we settled we talked about other things. "Where is he staying when he comes back?" she asked.

"His parent's house. But he told me he's going to hopefully be out by winter. He has all summer to look, anyways." I said, finishing off my pie. I looked at my watch, and it was already almost four. "I have to get going, hun. My parents are expecting dinner in an hour, and I have yet to start cooking." I said.

"Alright, baby cakes. I'll probably see you tomorrow." she said. I rolled my eyes at her nickname. She always had funny ones. I reached for the check, but she swipped it just before I got to it. "I got it this time. Go cook for your parents." she said. I told her thank you, and headed to my car.

When I got home, I got all of the ingredients for chicken enchiladas out. My phone rang as I was putting them in the oven. It was Edward.

"Hola." I said, answering.

"Hello there, my spicy senorita." he joked.

"How was the flight?"

"Pretty good. Alice and Emmett were like two small children, but what's new? What are you doing?" he asked.

"Making enchiladas."

"Mmmmm. Sounds good." he said.

"Maybe, if you're lucky, I'll make them for you on Tuesday."

"That plus what we were talking about this morning? Oh, I'm a lucky man." he joked.

"Indeed, you are." I laughed.

"So, I miss you." he said quietly.

"Edward, you've only been gone four hours." I laughed.

"But it was a long four hours. Four hours with Emmett and Alice, the crazies." he said.

"True."

"Hey, so I need to go. Alice is in my room, going through my things, so I have to go." he said.

"Alright. I'll talk to you later."

"Tomorrow. Bye, Bells." he said. I took my food out of my oven and over to my parent's. They ate, my father slowly, and we talked for a while. I went back home, getting ready for bed. I did not want to work tomorrow. I got into bed, and the pillows still smelled like Edward. That put me to sleep fast.

The two days passed quickly, a call from Edward on every one of them. I had convinced him to let me help him move back, and tonight we were just moving some of his small stuff into his bedroom at his parent's, then a few boxes into my garage. After we got back from his parent's, he brought about ten boxes, and we got them into my garage quickly. When we were done, he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my nose to thank me. I looked at one of the boxes next to me labled, 'Books.' I opened it and he caught me.

"If you want to read any of them, feel free." he said, watching me. I started going through it, and right on top was one that I was very familiar with. _The Lion and the Lamb: A Tribute to True Love_. My breathe caught in my throat as my hand covered my mouth. He smiled.

"You read my book?" I whispered, holding it to my chest and looking at him. He nodded, smiling.

"More than once. I was impressed." he said. I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him, full out. His lips parted beneath mine, and I pulled away. His eyes sparkled, and I led him inside.

"I promised you sex, and enchiladas, so that's what you are in for this evening." I told him. He laughed, picking me up and setting me on the kitchen counter.

"How about both? At the same time?" he joked.

"Who are you? Hudini?" I asked, setting my hands on his shoulders from where I sat.

"Nope. Just a very, very excited guy." he said. I laughed, and leaned down to kiss him again. His lips parted, and his tounge begged for entrance. I complied, and opened my mouth, our tounges dancing together. He lifted me off of the counter, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, grabbing his face with both hands. He worked his way to the stairs, but I knew he wouldn't be able to carry me up to the top.

"Just go to the guest room." I whispered as he moved his lips to my neck. He did, quickly, and then our clothes were gone, and it was the skin on skin contact that caused the beauty in what we were doing. He kissed me all over, and I relished in the fact that this beautiful, beautiful man was inside me. I reached my point of ecstacy at the same time as him. He kissed my sweaty forehead, and propped himself up on one elbow. I was lying on my back, and he started tracing patterns on my bare stomach.

"Can I ask you something that has kinda been bugging me the past coupe of days?" he asked quietly.

"Mmm." I nodded, burrying myself into his side. He moved from tracing patterns on my stomach, to tracing them across my lower back.

"I know we've only gone out once, but when I'm with you it feels really right. I just want to clarify with you that I see us as a couple. Going out together, and being together. If you don't feel that way, I'll totally understand." he explained. I smiled and kissed his bare shoulder.

"I feel the same. I like that you think of me that way." I said. He kissed the top of my hair.

"So, I may have told Esme and Carlisle that we were going to eat with them tonight..." he said. I looked up at him, laughing.

"I thought you wanted enchiladas." I said.

"I did, but mom and dad are dying to see you again. Mom's exact words were, 'Edward, dear, I'm so excited to see how Bella has turned into a woman.'" he said, immitating his mother perfectly. I laughed, throwing my arm across his stomach. I always loved his mom.

"Then let's go." I said, kissing his neck and getting up.

"Maybe you should wear that." he said, waggling his eyebrows. I turned, flipped him the finger, and walked out. I heard him scrambling behind me, and he soon cought up to me on the stairs. He grabbed at me, making me giggle furiously and run up the stairs. When I got to my room, I found a bra and underwear, slipping them on quickly. I then found something suitable to wear to Edward's parent's. I came out with jeans, and a Harvard T-shirt on. Edward had gotten his clothes from down stairs and brought them up, and he was in the process of changing when I exited the room.

We drove to his mom and dad's, just listening to the radio. He had his Volvo, again, and it still felt the same. I loved ever minute of it. When we arrived, he opened my door for me, and led me towards the front porch. His mom greeted us when we opened the door.

"Bella!" she squealled, taking me into a hug. I hugged her right back, and cherished the moment. I had missed her. "I hope you're hungry. We roasted chickens today and we are having one for dinner." she said.

"I am." I nodded, giving a look to Edward.

"Hmm, why would that be, Bells?" he asked, messing with me.

"I just had a hellacious workout." I said, looking at him behind his mother. He smirked, and raised an eyebrow. This man knew he was driving me crazy. That ass. I walked into the kitchen with Esme, where Carlisle was standing, carving the chicken. He said hello, and motioned for us to sit. We talked about things over dinner, such as what had happened in college, and my book, and Edward's new job, and my parents. Edward's hand stayed on my thigh the entire time, and his touch burned like fire.

After dinner he took me up to his old room, and I sat on his bed, looking around.

"This hasn't changed at all." I said, smiling.

"I know. Gives it a nice touch." he joked. He took my hand, and looked at me. "Stay here tonight."

"I have work tomorrow."

"So, get up early. I'll drive you home in the morning." he said, moving a piece of hair out of my face and behind my ear.

"I have no pajamas."

"You can have one of my T-shirts. And if you don't want that, you can sleep in what you have on." he said, starting to kiss my neck. I threw my head back, giving him easier acess, and closing my eyes. I groaned, and he knew he had me, because I could feel his smile on my neck.

"Fiiiiiine." I said, grabbing a fistfull of his shirt and bringing his lips to mine. He pulled back, acomplished grin on his face. "You're gonna be the death of me, you know." I said, smiling. He nodded and kissed my nose before going to a bag he had yet to unpack and pulling an Indianpolis Colts shirt out and throwing it to me. "I see you still like my team. I got you hooked." I said, looking at it.

"I was all excited by the fact you liked football at all, and then you suck me into the Colts. I was a Redskins fan." he said.

"But the Colts are better. Plus, I'm marrying Payton Manning, and I can get you cool free shit from him." I said. He rolled his eyes, laughing. "I'm just glad I'm going to have someone to watch it with again. Mike never liked it, and you know Rose and Alice don't give a hoot. And Em and Jazz always go to parties." I said, shrugging.

"I watch football. All day long." he told me, pulling off his pants and shirt, standing in his boxers. He sat on the bed, and I stood, undressing and pulling the shirt over my head. He smiled when he saw me in it. "Oh, how I wish you weren't wearing panties under that." he joked.

"Perv!" I laughed.

"Well, I mean you look sexy, but it would give you the ultimate sexy affect if you weren't wearing panties. Plus, when I wear that shirt, I could always think, 'Hey, this is the shirt Bella didn't wear panties under.' And that would be-"

"Edward!" I laughed, silincing him with my lips as I sat next to him. I layed down with him and snuggled for a minute. There was a silence, but it was peaceful. He held me as we layed there, and I knew I would be asleep in no time. He leaned close to my ear, and his breathing tickled it.

"Please just take your panties off." he whispered, laughing a little. I knew he was joking, but just to get him going, I reached down under the covers and slipped my lacy Victoria's Secret underwear off, and set it on his chest. He took it between his fingers, then threw them on the floor, making sure I wouldn't be able to get them back. I laughed, and kissed him, as he slid his hand up my leg and onto my bare hip under his shirt. That's where it stayed as I fell asleep in Edward's arms.

**Please, please, PLEASE review! I even got the chapter out early so that I would get more reviews from my readers. I'm really working hard on this story, and I want you to tell me what you think. So click that lil' ol' button. (: Shmanks. (:**


	6. A Tragedy and a Job

**I told you I would have a chapter out by the first of August, and it is still the first of August. Although it is late. haha So here is the chapter, and if you are new to this story or have just recently added it to your favorites list, PLEASE review. I need input on things, and you help me a lot. So thanks. (:**

**SM owns all things Twilight. I just make them do silly things. **

**Chapter 6: A Tragedy and a Job**

Edward and I both jumped as we were startled out of sleep. My phone was obnoxiously blaring the new 3OH!3 ringtone I had purcased (which I know wish I hadn't), and I groaned as Edward yawned, rubbing circles on my stomach. For his hand was still under my shirt.

"Sorry." I mummbled, looking at the clock, then the caller I.D. It was two a.m. and my mother was calling me. Damn it. "It's my mom." I whispered, pressing the talk button.

"Mmmk." Edward said lazily. He sat up and turned on the lamp next to his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Hello." I asked, my 'why-the-fuck-are-you-calling-me?' voice mixed in with my 'I-just-woke-up' voice.I sat up next to Edward, and he reached his arm around my stomach and pulled me against him. I relaxed, head lying on his shoulder while I listened to my mom.

"Bella! Thank God! You have to come over! Please, you just have to! It's an emergency! I need you over here right now-"

"Mom, just take a breathe. What are you talking about." I interupted, annoyed by her freak out.

"It's your dad! Charlie. He isn't moving! Bella! I called 911 and they're on their way, but you need to hurry!" she said, sobbing. I straightened up from Edward as soon as I heard about my dad. Edward stared at me, worried look plastered to his face.

"Mom, settle down, ok? Listen to me. Go ahead to the hospital, and I'll meet you there. I'm at Edward's so it's going to be a few minutes. Just try to stay callm, and I'll be there soon." I said. I heard her gasping on the other line, due to her crying no doubt, and I heard her mumble an 'ok' before hanging up. I got up, franticaly putting clothes on. I fumbled around trying to find the underwear I'd worn, and Edward leaned over his side of the bed, knowing what I was looking for, and handed them to me. I slipped them on quickly, then a pair of jeans. I left his shirt on, just because it was easier.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, after watching me.

"My dad. He's not waking up, Edward." I said, tears starting to come. I was starting to panic, and I needed to keep it in. For my mom, my dad, and myself. I looked through my purse, but couldn't find my keys. It was then I realized I hadn't driven here. "Shit! Can I borrow your car? I promise I'll have it back in the morning." I said.

"I'm going with you." he told me, getting up and slipping on jeans and a shirt.

"You don't have to get up and go, Edward. I can go."

"Bella, I'm going with you. End of discussion." he said.

"Fine. It's not worth arguing over. Let's go." I said, grabbing up my phone and purse.

The car ride was quiet, with the exeption of me calling the school and leaving a message for them to find a sub. I explained my situattion in my message. As we pulled up to the hispital, things started sinking in more than they already had, and I was really starting to freak out. I was happy Edward had come with me as he grabbed my hand and squeezed it to reasure me everything would be fine. I walked around frantically, trying to find a desk, and when we did find one, it took the nurse five minutes to locate my father's room. When we got a room number, Edward was still right by my side, still holding my hand. My grip tightened as we got to the outside of the room, and he kissed me right behind my ear before we entered. The doctor was talking to my mother, who was a wreck, and he stopped speaking when we walked in.

My turned, dark circles under her eyes, and she started bawling again. She came over and hugged me as Edward stepped back for a moment to let us have our space. The doctor busied himself with my father's chart, trying not to intrude. I looked at my dad, who was quietly sleeping in a hospital bed. I listened to the steady beat of his heart, and watched as his chest rose and fell with each breathe. My mother motioned to the doctor and as she walked back over to him, I reached back for Edward's hand again. He took it willingly, and we walked to where the doctor was standing with my mother.

"I assume you are his daughter?" the doctor asked. I nodded, and my mom was waiting. She had obviously been waiting for a while for information, because she was giddy with anticipation. And not the good kind. "Your father has suffered a Cerebrovascular Accident, or an Ischemic Stroke, as you will hear it called normally. It is mostly caused by a blockage of blood flow to the brain, and usually occour from a blood clot or brain cancer. We're running some more tests to see if he has he cancer, but it's most likely from a clot. Clots can also travel from other places of the body, such as the heart or neck. It looks like Charlie has lost the right side of the brain, which means he won't be able to move his left side at all. We're looking into more, but like I said, it was most likely caused from a clot, not cancer. We'll have the test information for you in a few hours, but until then all you can do is wait. I'm sorry." the doctor said, as I leaned against Edward's front. My mom was crying, and she went to dad's bed and sat there, holding his hand. I started crying as Edward pulled me out of the room and into the lobby.

I couldn't hold it in, and started crying before Edward even got his arms around me. I sobbed into his shirt, and he rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. I couldn't breathe anymore, and Edward could see that.

"Shhhh. Baby, shhh." he said, pulling my face from his chest and using his thumbs to wipe the tears away, but it was no use. They just kept coming. "Baby, just calm down. He's going to be ok. Shhhh." he said, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"He might have cancer." I sobbed, and Edward burried his face into my hair, kissing me. He sat me on one of the couches in the area, and held me as I cried. We sat there for an hour, and not once did he get annoyed with me. I sat there, no more tears to cry, and Edward still held me, rubbing my back. I stared off into space, until I saw the doctor walk back towards my dad's room with the test papers. I stood, and Edward took my hand as he followed eagerly behind. I walked up to the doctor as my mom did the same.

"Mrs. Swan, Bella," he said, addresing each of us, then opening hsi file. "I'm sorry to say that the news is not the best. What we were afraid of is what the stroke was caused by. Charlie suffers from a very severe case of brain cancer. I'm rather dissapointed that none of his other doctors thought to..." his voice trailed off and all I could hear was silence. My father had brain cancer, and had for God knows hwo long. I turned, and clung to Edward as my mother also broke down. "I'm very sorry, ladies. Charlie doesn't have much time left, and I'm sure he won't want to spend it in a hospital bed, so when he wakes up you have the option of telling him, or I can." he said, with an appologetic look.

"Exactly how long are we talking about?" my mom asked, placing her hand over her chest to calm down.

"A month, _maybe_ two. If one of his other doctors would have caught it earlier, we might have been able to do something to make it go slower. But we would have never been able to cure it completely." he said. I sobbed again, and my mom walked over to my father after telling the doctor we'd tell him. And it wasn't long before we had to do just that.

"Well, Edward. It's nice to see you again, boy." my dad said. Edward nodded, and smiled, holding my hand again. He knew this was going to be difficult. "Hey, Bells." he said with a smile. Tears welled in my eyes.

"Hi, daddy." I said, taking his good hand.

"So, what's the verdict?" he asked, jokingly, and I sobbed, grabbing a fistfull of Edward's shirt. He put his arm around me, letting go of my hand.

"Charlie, you had a stroke. It was caused by... by.. by brain cancer." my mother said, trying to hold in her emotions. My dad's face dropped, and I saw a tear slide down his face.

"How long?" he asked.

"A month, maybe two." my mom said. My dad started full out crying and I couldn't take it anymore. I stood up and walked out, taking Edward with me.

"I want to go home for a little while. I can't stay here. Please, Edward?" I whimpered. And he nodded, kissing my cheek.

"I'll go talk to your mom." he told me, and walked back into the room. A few minutes later he came back out, and wrapped his arm around my waist to lead me out of the building. "She said she understood, and that it was probably best if she stayed with him by herself for a while." he told me. I nodded, and stepped into the car once we got there. Edward grabbed my hand as he drove towards my house. When we got there, I let us in and sat in the kitchen while he made, then poured me a cup of coffee. I took it and sipped while he did the same. We sat in silence and when we were done, Edward took my cup and put it in the sink. He then proceeded to take my hand and bring me into the livingroom and sit on the couch. He held me, and peppered my neck and cheek with slow kisses, and they soothed me right into sleep. When I woke up, it was from Edward trying to get up.

"Sorry. I was going to take you to the bedroom. I thought you might be more comfterable." he explained.

"I can walk." I said, groggily and stood. He took my hand and led me up to my room. I took my jeans off, and slid under the covers of my bed, still clad in his Colts shirt.

"I picked up something from downstairs that I know will cheer you up a little." he said, pulling _The Wizard of Oz_ out from behind his back and plugging it into my VCR. I smiled, because he still remembered my favorite movie of all time, and was trying to make me feel better. He crawled under the covers with me and wrapped his arms around my stomach as I snuggled into his side, and the credits started. Being with Edward settled me down a little, bu even his cheering up couldn't get my mind off of my dad. As I thought about it, I tangled my legs with his to get closer to him. He knew what I was doing, and scooted closer and held me tighter. I got to the part of the movie where they got to the Emerald City, then fell asleep again.

I felt Edward run his fingers through my hair and across my cheek before he lightly kissed me to wake me up again. My eyes fluttered open, and I hugged to him tighter.

"Baby," he whispered in my ear, and I hummed in response. "Your mom just called. They are on their way home. The doctor cleared him, and he's coming home." he whispered, and kissed my cheek. I smiled, and closed my eyes again, content on where I was. I started thinking, what if this was hereditary? What if I got this? I couldn't get brain cancer, I just couldn't. But I didn't need to think about this right now. My dad was coming home, and that's all I needed to worry about.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The weeks went by, and my father was gradually doing better. He was getting used to not being able to move his left side. My mother and I were getting used to the fact that Charlie was going to pass soon, and we just had to live every moment with him. It was Sunday, and the following day was going to be Edward's first day at the school. He had already fixed up his classroom, and had his roster with him. He was going to stay over tonight, and we were going to car pull in the morning. He was sitting on my bed as I got out of the shower, and reading his roster. I crawled in bed next to him, and looked at his sheet over his shoulder.

"You ok, babe?" he asked. He asked every night, and he was asking about my dad. I nodded, and smiled.

"Yeah. He said he's feeling a lot better, so we're taking that as a good sign." I said, and kissed him to thank him for caring. "What about you?" I asked, thinking about his first day tomorrow.

"I'm nervous. But more excited than nervous." he said.

"I can calm your nerves..." I said, nibbling at his neck. He laughed, and kissed his jaw line. I pulled back and looked him in the eye, and he smiled. I took his papers, and flung them onto the floor as I stradled his lap. His hands made their way to cup my ass as I leaned down to kiss him. His mouth opened, and my tounge acted on its own accord into his mouth. He did the same, as my hand found the hem of his boxers. I lightly tugged, lrtting him know I wanted them off, and he complied. He pushed his hands under my shorts, massaging my throbbing for a minute, before pulling my shorts off completely and plunging inside me. I screamed his name in delight as I reached my limit, and I felt him reach his limit not a second later. He colapsed next to me, as he kept kissing every inch of my neck, face, and chest he could get to.

"Wow." he said, kissing my nose. I laughed at him.

"Just a little good luck for tomorrow." I said, snuggling into his side. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Can I get good luck for the next day, and the day after that?" he asked.

"Let's just see how tomorrow goes there, Horny McHornster." I laughed. He hugged my nude body closer to his, and that's how I fell asleep.

The next morning, Edward woke me up by kissing me, and rubbing my bare back. I rolled over, and kissed him, before sitting up and walking to my drawers. I picked an appropriate outfit for the day as Edward took a shower. I picked a black pencil skirt with a skinny red belt attatched to it, and a white dress shirt that the sleves stopped at the crease of my elbow. I wore a red undershirt to accent the belt, and put on my only good pair of heels. My shiny black Minolo Blhonik pumps. I set my straightener on the top of my dresser to let it warm up before walking into the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked from the shower.

"Brushing my teeth and putting on mascara. Then doing my hair. What are _you_ doing?" I joked with him.

"Ha ha. Funny." he said, stepping out of the shower and grabbing a towel. He tied it around his waist, then looked me up and down. "Are you _trying_ to give your students heart attacs? Because you look damn hot. I could take you right now." he said.

"No. You're going to have to wait, because I am not getting out of this. It was hard enough to get into it." I said.

"So you're saying that's a definate yes to tonight?" he asked.

"Are you staying over again?" I asked.

"I was planning on it. If that's ok?"

"That is fine." I said, dabbing the last bit of mascara onto my eyelash, then kissing him quickly. He pulled away and smiled.

"Mmmm. Minty." he joked. I luaghed and started to straighten my hair. He pulled out a pair of basketball shorts and an underarmour shirt. He had football this morning, and some of the football players in my class were excited about getting a new coach. Edward was giddy, and I knew he was going to love it. He put dress pants and a nice shirt, but no other shoes. I looked at the shoes he was putting on and laughed because I knew he wasn't going to change from them to nicer ones. His blakc and silver Nike Shox would do him just fine. I smiled to myself as I finished my hair.

"You gonna be ready in about five minutes?" I asked, gathering some of my things.

"I'm ready now, babe." he said, sitting on the bed, waiting. I raised my eyebrows and stuffed my book into my bag, then grabbed his hand and pulled him with me down stairs. I put some coffee in my togo cup, and handed Edward one, also. He took it, and walked to the front door. I followed, and pressed the button to unlock my dark red Ford Fusion. I loved this car. It was perfect for me. I got to the school and Edward kissed me quickly before making his way to the football field to meet the other coaches. I got my stuff and carried it to my room. I still had some grading to do, and these were long reports, so they were going to take a while. An hour and a half later, and I was done with my last paper, and the bell was ringing. My first class filled and I started my lesson. That class left, and the next one was coming in. Edward stopped in on his way to his class.

"How was your first practice?" I asked from behind my desk. I heard some girls whispering, and stiffled a giggle at what they said.

"He's the new freshman Bio teacher. Isn't he cute?" one whispered.

"Oh my gosh yes!" the other said. Edward was clueless.

"Oh, Bells, it was so cool. I'm excited about this. Well, I gotta get. First class, and I don't wanna be late, but I'll see you at lunch?" he asked.

"Aye aye, captain." I joked, and soluted him. He laughed and winked at me before he left. The bell rang a couple of minutes after that.

"Ms. Newton, do you know the new Biology teacher?" Marcie asked. She was one of the girls who was gushing about hwo cute he was earlier.

"Yes. We are good friends. We went to high school together." I said, smiling.

"Can I have lunch with you today?" she asked. I laughed, and shook my head. Then one of my football players pipped up.

"It's only been one day, and Coach Cullen is, like the best coach I've ever had." he said.

"How so?" I asked.

"He's such a hard ass. You would think that would be bad, but we didn't make one bad play this morning in practice." he said. I smiled. I would have to tell him that later. And later couldn't come sooner. My next class passed slower than Christmass, and then I was in the teacher's lounge eating lunch with Edward. I told him about what my student said about his coaching, and his face lit up brighter than a firework.

"So, I'm guessing your first day is going well?" I asked.

"Very. I love it here. The kids are great. I haven't had one problem today. And the coaches are great. I can tell this is going to be good." he said, smiling away.

"That's great." I said, tapping the toe of my pump on his foot. He smiled at the small contact. The rest of the day went by quickly, and before I knew it, I was waiting for Edward in my classroom. He had afternoon practice, so I was waiting in my room until he was done. He walked in two and a half hours later, and appoligized. I waved it off, and kissed him before closing the door to my room and locking it. We made it home, and the first thing I did was take my parents dinner. My dad was progressing, getting used to his new wheel chair, and my mom was taking it day by day. I left, and Edward was just coming out of the shower when I walked into my room. I kicked off my heels and dropped onto the bed. He walked over to me, and climbed on top of me, laying himself on top of me slowly. I laughed, and kissed his nose as he wrapped his arms all the way around my torso. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, which lifted me of the bed a little.

"You were the talk of the locker room this morning." he said.

"What?" I asked, laughing.

"Yeah, apparently you're the hottest teacher at Forks High School." he said, looking me over. He reached up and unbuttoned the first two buttons on my blouse, and pressed his lips to my chest. He then looked up at me again. "And I am in ful agreement with that." he said, as he began kissing my chest again. He was driving me crazy, and he knew it. I grabbed his shoulder, and pulled him up to my lips. He pulled away for a second.

"This is the perfect ending to my first day..." he said, shedding his towl. I laughed.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I replied, kissing him again and unzipping the zipper to my skirt. He was right. This was a pretty good ending to a day. Expecially a Monday.

**Ok, so there's the chapter. (: Again, please do not forget to review. (: It will make my day. (: Press the button... you know you want to. (:**


	7. A Summer Offer

**Ok, so some reviewed, and some did not. But, from this chapter on, if you review, I will be replying to it, just to show how much I appreciate it. I'm also going to start adding a story to the end of each chapter that I think you should go check out. So we've got that going, and this new chapter. (: So tell me what you think. Thanks. (:**

**Stephanie Meyer owns all of this, but I'm sure she'd give me a pat on the back if she read this... maybe. (:**

**Chapter 7: A Summer Offer**

It was Friday, thank the Gods in the heavens. Even though we had a couple of months left of the school year, teachers were still celebrating the upcoming Spring Break. I would be sitting at home, grading papers and worrying about my students as they celebrated the holiday. Unless Alice or Rosalie decided to drag me somewhere crazy. Like Cozamel. Seriously, they were two crazy bitches. But I loved them. I wondered what Edward would be doing for the holiday. Would he want to go somewhere? It would be fine by me if he did. I only hoped he'd get to me before Alice and Rosalie. My wishes were, unfortunatly, not granted, for I got a call from Alice later on that day.

"Hey there, Bells." she said after I answered my phone. I was on my lunch break, and Edward would be walking in any minute.

"What?" I asked.

"So, Edward was talking to Emmett and Jasper about some sports stuff, and said he could go to a game or two with them in about two weeks. Seeing as it's Spring Break and all. Why the hell didn't you tell me? I could've had the trip planned out by now, but nooooo. I have to book a last minute one. Do you have any preferences on where you'd like to travel?" I rolled my eyes as Edward sat across from me.

"Alice, I really would rather not go anywhere... Home is ok with me. But I'm sure you'll be dragging my ass somewhere, so there really is no reason to argue."

"That's right." she said.

"But it's my lunch break, and I really don't want to talk about this right now. So, I'll talk to you about it Sunday when everyone comes to your house for dinner." I said, and hung up. She wasn't objecting because I wasn't going to let her.

"Alice?" Edward asked, unwrapping the bbq pork sandwich I had made him this morning. I nodded, unwrapping my own. "What does she want?"

"To know where I want to go for Spring Break. Because _someone_ had to go and open their mouth to Jasper and Emmett about the week it was on." I said, looking at him pointedly. He smirked, and shrugged.

"Why don't you just go?" he asked. I looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Are you kidding me? I'm a thirty year old woman, who _does not_ need to go to Mexico and drink a full two weeks like I'm eighteen or something!" I said. He laughed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"What if I got Jasper to talk her into letting the guys go, too? Then would you act like an eighteen year old? With me?" he asked, sly smile on his lips. I rolled my eyes, once again, and laughed, shaking my head.

"Negative, ghost rider. Pattern is full." I said, getting up and throwing my trash away. I looked at the clock on the wall, and realized I needed to get to the front office. I had a meeting with the principal, and he had said it was important. "I have to go to a meeting, but I'll see you after school." I told him, patting his back as I walked off. He nodded, finishing his lunch. I walked into the front office and was greeted by Mrs. Cope, the secretary that had been here since I was a freshman. Her hair wasn't exactly red anymore, it was grey, and I thought it looked better than the red, personally.

"Hi, Cindy." I said, waving to her as I walked towards Mr. Jones' secretary. She waved back with a wide smile. She was still sweet. Mr. Jones was probablly the most laid back principal in the history of principals, and I wish he would have been here when I attended school. I walked up to Mrs. Possey, and she looked up, smile on her face.

"Hello, Bella. Ready for the meeting?" she asked. I nodded, and she buzzed Mr. Jones. I walked in once she gave me permission and sat at one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Hello, Bella." he said.

"Hi, James. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing well. I called you in here, because I know you are one of the people everyone faculty member gets along with. And I would also like to thank you for suggesting Edward. He's wonderfull." he said. I smiled.

"Well, I know he loves it here. Thank you for giving him a chance." I said. He nodded.

"Not a problem. Anyways, down to business. Like I said, you get along with everyone, and there is going to be a summer camp when school ends. It's volunteer, but I was wondering if you would be one of the head councilers? You would get paid fairly well, and you would be able to recruite other teachers. From this school or any close by. And if you have friends that wouldn't mind getting a background check, we could use them. One of the only downsides is the cafeteria food, and accomidations. You'd have to share with other councilers working, but that shouldn't be a problem. It starts the week after school lets out, and ends July 31st. The camp involves getting students to interact with other high schoolers in the area, and learning of course. So, what do you say?" he asked. I smiled, nodding.

"I would love to. I would do anything for the kids here, and I know others would, too. I'm sure I can get you more councilers quickly, and the accomidations and meals really aren't a big deal. But, yes, I'd be happy to do this." I said.

"Thank you, Bella. You really have no idea how much you are helping me out with this." he said, standing. I did the same, and shook his hand when he extended it. He dismissed the meeting after a few more informatives about the camp, and I made my way back to my classroom, giddy with excitement. The rest of the day went by quickly, and I was home before I knew it. Edward was staying at his place tonight, so I was all alone. I'm sure he'd call me later, though. I started preparing dinner for my parents, and took it over when I was done.

"Hey, daddy. Mom." I said, kissing each of them on the cheek as I placed the large pan of lasagna on the stove. I took out three plates, and prepared them, then placed them on the table in front of them, before sitting and eating my own.

"This is good, Bells." my dad said, eating slowly. His speech was a little slow, seeing as the left side of his mouth couldn't move. I smiled, and watched them as they finished their food. I then proceeded to take the plates and wash them in the sink, since there was no dishwasher. My parents moved to the livingroom, to watch a game, no doubt. I told them I was leaving and would see them tomorrow, then kissed both of them. I walked out, and went back home, getting in my pajamas and laying in my bed. I turned on the news, and watched the first five minutes, but changed the channel because it was all so depressing. As I got sucked into yet another episode of _All In the Family_, my phone rang. The caller I.D. said Edward, so I picked up.

"Hello, Coach Cullen." I said.

"Yes. I have some teacher business to discuss with you." he said all serious like.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What are you doing right now?"

"That's not a very teacher-related question, sir." I giggled.

"Mmm. You're right. Call me Edward. Sir is my father." he joked. I laughed.

"Seriously. What do you need?" I asked.

"What? I can't just talk to my girlfriend when I'm not at her place?"

"I guess that's not such a crime." I said.

"Back to my first question then, what are you doing?"

"Watching _All In the Family_. And you?"

"Same. We really are good for each other."

"Yeah. It's just like high school all over again." I laughed.

"Yeah. I still love you and everything." he said quietly.

"What did you just say?" I asked.

"That I still love you." he said, in all seriousness. My breathing hitched. I mean, we'd been dating for almost two months, and it was really soon to be saying that to each other. But then again, we'd loved each other in high school and I still felt that way. I knew I did, but was this just like us saying we'd never really seperated? Because it was clear we had, I mean we'd both been married and divorced for goodness sakes. And yes, I still loved him, but was this weird? I'm sure he knew that I loved him still, because he knew me well enough to know that I wouldn't have slept with him if I didn't love him. So, there was the answer. I loved him, too. I probablly should have vocalized the last part, because the silence on the line had been a few seconds.

"Bella?" he asked, nervous.

"Yeah?" I asked, still a little dumbfounded.

"Did you hear me...?"

"No, I was watching Archie argue with Eedeth." I said.

"Seriously? Because I know for a fact there have been commercials on for more than two minutes." he said.

"Yes, I heard you... And yes, I love you, too." I said, quietly. I heard him let out a held in breathe.

"That wasn't funny. You freaked me out." he laughed.

"Ahhh, but you are laughing, Coach." I said.

"I did." he admitted.

"Is this weird?" I whispered to him.

"First, why are you whispering? And second, I don't think it's weird. I loved you in high school, and I knew from the moment we started talking again at Alice's wedding that those feelings had never left." he whispered back. I felt the smile widen on my lips. I looked at the clock, seeing it was late. But I didn't care. I wanted to be with him. I didn't want to show him that I loved him, I just wanted to be laying here beside me.

"I was whispering because I do what I want." I joked.

"Is that so?" he asked. I smiled to myself again.

"Mhmmm. And I have a propisition for you." I said.

"And what are you proposing?" he asked.

"Come over. Stay here tonight." I said. But not in the 'I-want-to-lick-you-all-over' voice, but in the 'I-need-to-just-be-with-you' voice.

"I have a game in the morning, babe."

"So? You can leave from here in the morning and be on your way. Just bring extra clothes." He waited a second before replying, and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright. I'll be there in thirty minutes." he told me, before hanging up. I smiled as I laid my phone on the table next to my bed.

Thirty minutes later, and my doorbell was being rung. I stood, walked down stairs, and opened the door to find Edward, in all his glory, standing at my door. He was wearing sweats and an old college shirt, but looked sexy as ever. I smiled, and moved so he could come in.

"Hey there." I said. He bent down to kiss my cheek as he walked in.

"Hello, beautiful." he replied. I walked back up to my room, and he followed, carrying his bag. He set it by the door as I crawled back under my covers. My house was freezing. The air conditioner was all out of whack, and I needed to call someone to fix it.

"Sorry it's so cold. My air conditioner is being a whore." I said, looking up at the vent with a 'go-to-hell' look. He laughed, and crawled under the covers with me. He had already shed his shirt and his sweat pants, and was in his usual pajamas, boxers. He slid one arm under my neck, and threw his other arm over my stomach.

"No worries. I can keep you warm, and fix your air conditioner tomorrow after the game." he said. I looked at him, then burried my head in his chest.

"Can you really?" I asked.

"Of course I can keep you warm, babe." he joked.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that. I was talking about the free labour, and hot air conditioner repair man." I joked back.

"I'm taken aback." he said. I looked at him before cracking up and kissing him.

"You should get to sleep so you aren't tired for your game tomorrow." I said.

"That's my girl. Always looking out for me, but I wanted to tell you one more thing before we go to sleep."

"What's that?"

"There was a sheet in the mail room today about a summer camp. You volunteer, but they pay you. It's for high schoolers all over the city, just to get to know each other and have a cooler learning enviornment. I signed up for it. I thought, you know, since you're all about doing stuff for the kids at the school, that maybe you'd want to sign up too?"

"That's actually what my meeting was about today. I'm going to be a head counciler." I told him.

"So we'll be there together?"

"Indeed, Mr. Cullen."

"That just made my summer much better. Now let's talk about Spring Break." he said, trying to mess with me.

"Never." I said, turning the light off and ending the conversation. I felt him laugh and he kissed the top of my head before I fell asleep. The next morning I felt Edward getting up to go to the school. They had a three hour bus ride to the school they were playing. It was Saturday, so even though I wanted to go with him, it was the weekend, and I deserved my sleep. I rolled over as he stepped out of the bathroom, dressed and ready to go. He sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on.

"Good luck today, babe." I said, groggily. He leaned over the bed and placed one arm on the other side of my body, before bending down to kiss me quickly.

"Thanks. I'll see you this afternoon. I'll keep you updated on scores." he whispered.

"Mmmmk. Love you." I said, sleepily. He smiled.

"I love you, too." he said, before kissing my cheek quickly and walking out of the room. I fell back asleep. But this time it was on his pillow, because it smelled like him.

The second time I woke up was on my own accord, and it was almost noon. I yawned, stretched, and headed down to the kitchen for coffee. My mom was sitting at the kitchen table and the coffee was already made.

"Mom?" I asked, getting a cup.

"Hi honey."

"What's up?"

"I really wanted to talk to you about something. But I don't want you to get angry or feel rushed." she said.

"What is it?" I asked, eyebrows pulled together.

"Do you think you and Edward are going to get married?" she asked. My eyes widened. Was she serious? All of this was going too fast. Last night with the 'I love yous' and now my mother was asking if I was going to marry him. What the hell was going on?

"I don't know, mom. It's too early to tell. Why would you ask that?"

"Oh posh. Too early to tell? Bella, you've been in love with Edward since the ninth grade. It's only logical you would want to marry him. And the reason I'm asking is... well, if you did, I would want your father to be there. And I know you would, too." she said. This was so confusing. Of course I had loved Edward since the ninth grade, but we'd only been back together for a couple of months. Marriage was out of the question right now. And I understood what my mom was saying, but this was a little much right now.

"I don't think we're going to be getting married any time soon. I'm sorry, mom." I told her sincerely. She nodded and smiled.

"I don't know what I'm saying. I'm sorry, honey. It's way too soon for you. I apologize."

"It's alright, mom. You were just worrying about dad. I worry about him all the time. And yeah, I've thought about marrying Edward, but later down the road. I'm scared dad won't be at the wedding. And I'm scared he won't be here when we adopt-"

"Oh, honey. Edward wants to adopt?" she asked, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sure he would. He knows I want kids, and he's so much better than Mike ever was with the situation. He knows about it, and he's willing to work around some things." I explained. She smiled, and stood, content on where the conversation left off.

"Alright, honey. I'll see you later. Tell Edward I say hello." she said, and stepped out the front door. I looked at my phone and saw that I had three messages from Edward.

_Wining by a touch down. -E 10:13 am_

_ Just scored again, this game is going great. -E 10:45 am_

_ Last quarter, wining by a mile. -E 11:45 am_

I was about to reply when I got another text from him.

_Winners. (: -E 12:23 pm_

I replied back quickly.

_Sorry I hvnt replied. Just woke up. That's great! I'm glad your first game went well. -B_

My phone rang next, and I picked up to speak to Edward.

"Hey. How's the coach and his team?" I asked.

"Great. The team says hello, and I say I'll be there in T minus three hours."

"Great. I'll have food ready for you."

"Thanks." he said. "Oh, I gotta go. We're supposed to let them listen to music on the way back since they won. And I have a feeling it's going to be loud. See you in a couple of hours." he said.

"Ok, bye." I said, hanging up. I fiddled around the house for a little while, cleaning some things. I soon got bored of the silence and plugged in my iPod as I scrubbed floors. My yoga pants were comfterble as I leaned down and scrubbed the guest bathroom floor. My tank top was airy, as I sweated. My arms and chest were glistening in the light reflecting off of the tile in the bathroom. I was singing at the top of my lungs to _Giddy on Up_ by Laura Bell Bundy.

"Didn't love me! I ain't no fool! Didn't love me, no no no no. Love, love, you let me down. Making this too easy! Love, love, you let me down! Think you should be leaving! Love, love you let me down, let me dow-hown. You won't string me along. You better be moo-ooo-ving on! Giddy on up, giddy on out! Well let me tell ya! I guess- AHH!" I screamed as two hands grabbed my waist. I pulled my butt from out of the air, and pulled my ear bud out as I turned around to find Edward standing behind me, cracking up.

"You scared the shit outta me!" I yelled, throwing water on him. He laughed, and winked at me. I stood and faced him, pouring the mop water out into the tub. I'd scrub it later.

"You're all glistening." he said.

"Yeah, well that's not the glitter stuff I put on to go clubing," I joked. "That's hard earned sweat."

"I can see that." he said, kissing my exposed shoulder, and wrapping one arm around me from behind.

"Are you trying to seduce me while I'm cleaning?" I asked.

"Is it working?"

"Not at all." I laughed, turning in his arms and placing my hands around his neck. I played with the hair at the nape of his neck, rubbing my fingers through it.

"But I was victorius." he said.

"No, your team was victorius." I laughed.

"But, I'm the coach. I led them to victory." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." I said, kissing him and complying to his wishes. Well, I would have to mop the floor again, now. Or I would feel guilty for the next guests who would reside there. I was sweating from cleaning, and the cold tile felt good on my back as Edward took me right there. I looked up at him, hunger in my eyes, as I grabbed him and ran with him up the stairs. We didn't even get to my room. We were at the top of the stairs, and I hit my head on the begining of the rail, stopping our romantic escapade.

"Ow." I whimpered, feeling the back of my head. I looked at my hand and it had a little blood on it.

"Let me see." Edward said, taking my head in his hands, carefully. "I'm gonna go get you some ice." he said. He grabbed some shorts, first and slid them on quickly, going commando. I laughed, and pulled on a shirt and some pants once he went down to get some ice. I was decending the stairs as he was coming up them with my ice.

"Here." he said, gingerly placing the ice on my wound. I smiled and kissed him just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." he said, hopping down the stairs. I heard the door open, and Edward talking. "Bells?" he asked, and sounded somewhat confused. I walked down, still holding the ice to my head, and Edward was standing there, holding the door. I looked up to find a tall, slender blonde man, and my jaw dropped.

"Mike?" I asked, looking at him dumbfounded. Edward looked at me, confused. I was just as confused as he was.

What. The. Hell.

**There's the chapter. I hope you like it, and remember to review. I'll respond. (:**

**Story for this chapter is ****The Diner**** by ****Jessypt**** - Bella is a baker with a rough past, looking for a new start. Edward is a chef, trying to get his life back on track. What happens when things heat up in the kitchen at The Diner? ****Rated M.**

**This story is AMAZING. It just sucks you in. lol Alright, so there is that, and remember to review. (: Thanks. **


	8. A Crazy ExHusband

**Chapter eight. Hoot to the hoot. (: Sorry about the cliffie, but it was necessarry. And I didn't really keep you waiting all that long, so it wasn't really AS bad. Tell me what you think about it. (:**

**SM owns all.**

**Chapter 8: A Crazy Ex-Husband**

I stood, mouth gaping, looking like a complete idiot at Mike Newton. The man who left me because I coudn't have children. The man me, Alice, and Rose had come to know as The Prick. Edward was standing there, obviously confused and waiting for an explination. Something I did not have. Mike was looking at me, then Edward, equally as confused about the situation. I looked at Edward, trying to think of something to get him out of the room. Anything. Then water dripped onto my hand from the ice I was still holding to my head. Bingo.

"Edward, can you get me some more ice?" I asked quietly, handing him the half melted bag in my hand. He nodded, and took it, going to the kitchen to fix my request. I looked at Mike, eyes narrowed. "What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, gaurding the door as to not let him in.

"Look, the divorce ended nasty, and I just wanted to come by and make things right." he said.

"If by nasty you mean you got someone to serve me papers since you were too big of a pussy to face me, then yes, it did. And apology _not_ accepted." I said, starting to close the door.

"Bells, come on-"

"Don't you dare call me _Bells_. Like you're still apart of my life somehow." I said, angrily.

"I came by to make things right between us. To fix us. I want us to be together." he said. Holy shit, this man was crazy.

"You are a crazy ass if you think there is still an _us. _Expecially after _you_ divorced me, then proceeded to leave and not tell me. Oh yeah, and you did this all because I couldn't _get pregnant_. Sorry I'm not capable. I tried to work through it with you, Mike, but you refused to adopt or anything. So don't try and come in and fix it, when I tried to fix it so many times before. You had your chance, and you blew it. Goodnight." I told him, closing the door in his face. He rang the doorbell again, and I just went up stairs and to my room. The doorbell just kept ringing, and I fianlly heard the door open, and Edward's voice wafted up to my room from the front door.

"You need to leave. She doesn't want to talk to you. And if I see you've upset her, I'll be pissed. And if I ever see you here again, I'll kick your ass." he said, then shut the door. The doorbell never rang again that night. I was still pissed off, and apart from the sweet thing Edward just did for me downstairs, his questioning was unreasonable.

He walked back into my room with a new ice pack, and handed it to me. I was clutching my pillow to me, and my head really was starting to hurt now. I wish he'd brought me some Advil or something. I placed the pack on the back of my head as he still stood over me.

"You want to tell me what the hell that was about?" Edward asked. Unbelievable. Did he think that I invited him over or something.

"Yeah, Edward, I invited him over for a party. We were going to eat appetizers, and sip on cocktails. I just forgot about it and accidently invited you over, too." I said, very sarcastically.

"Bella, there's no need for the attitude." he said. I sat up, a little too quickly, and my head got a rush. But that didn't stop me from what I was going to say to him.

"You seriously think I have any contact with him, Edward? I hate that man. He left me because of stupid shit!" I said, tears starting to come from the ache in my head, and the emotional distress I was undergoing at the moment. It hurt so bad when Mike left me. I was upset becaue he did it for reasons I couldn't fix, and I wished I could fix them. I wish I could have given him a child, and I wish I could give Edward a child. Hell, I wish I could give everyone a kid. Edward's face dropped a little bit, and I'm sure he knew what I was thinking. I was thinking I would never be able to make him happy if we ever did get married. He sat next to me, and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm happy with you. Just the way things are." he said, wiping one of the last tears away. I smiled weakly, and leaned my head on his shoulder in front of me. He wrapped his arms around me, and rubbed my back.

"That makes me feel much better. Can you believe that asshole? He just comes in and wats to fix everything. Psh. Good look, buddy." I said, angrily. He grabbed my hand, wrapping it in his own, and kissed my palm. He then turned it over, and kissed the back of my hand, making his way up my arm, and onto my shoulder. He sucked on my neck for a little while, and I tilted my head to give him better access. My head throbbed, and my eyes squeezed tighter together. Edward noticed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, caressing my face, trying to figure out what was wrong.

"My head." I whispered, pressing the ice to my head harder.

"We should take you to the doctor." he said, gently holding the ice as softly as he possibly could. My head was throbing. Have you ever had a migrane so bad you just wanted to throw up? That's exactly what I had. And that's also exactly what I did. I launched off of the bed towards the bathroom, and Edward followed, urgently. He grabbed my hair and sat next to me on the floor and rubbed my back. This sucked! A visit from The Prick and puking all in the same day? My life sucked. I didn't want to go to the hospital at all. I started crying as I wipped my mouth with toilet paper.

"Oh, babe. I'm sorry. Are you ok?" he asked. I shook my head before throwing up again. He rubbed my back, gently. "I'm going to call Carlisle. He's off today, and I'd rather he come see you here, than taking you all the way to the hospital. I'm sorry." he whispered the last sentance before placing a tender kiss behind my ear. I nodded, sniffeling, and catching my breath. "You gonna be ok while I call Carlisle really fast?" he asked. I nodded, and wipped my mouth again. He stepped outside of the room and I could hear him talking.

"Dad?... Yeah, it's me... Can you come oer to Bella's?... No, she hit her head, and she's throwing up, and I was wondering if you could come over and check it out. See if she needed to go get a CAT scan or anything... Well, she hit her head on the rail of the stairs... I have no idea what she was doing, dad... Can you just come over and check her out?... Thanks. See you in a few." he ended the call, and walked back into the bathroom, sitting next to me again.

"Funny. I didn't know what I was doing, either..." I joked. The joking ceased as I threw up again. When I was done, I stood and washed my mouth out. I couldn't take the taste anymore. I sat back on the cold tile floor, and layed my head on the tile next to Edward's leg. He wouldn't have any of that.

"Come here." he whispered, pulling me up by the arms. He sat me in between his legs, and let me rest my head on the cold tub. He ran his fingers through my hair, slowly, and wipped the few strays that were sticking to my sweaty face. The cold porcielen of the bathtub felt wonderful, and I would have to thank Edward later for being so kind through the whole thing. I heard the doorbell ring, and knew it was Carlisle. I went to sit up, but Edward pulled me back against him and pulled out his phone. He called Carlisle and told him to just come on up, so he did.

Carlisle was carrying a small bag, full of medical supplies, no doubt. He kneeled next to Edward and I, and Edward showed him where I had hit my head. Carlisle poked and proded about and soon came to a conclusion.

"It's just a bump. You shouldn't worry about it. If it's the bump giving you a headache just take a couple of Advil at the recomended amount of time. You should be fine by tomorrow if you just rest." he said. I nodded lightly, as not to shake my head too much, and kept my face on the tub. We both thanked Carlisle, and he left.

"You ok for right now?" Edward asked, talking about my puke. I nodded, and closed my eyes. "Then let's get you to the bed to rest a little." he said, moving behind me. I went to stand, but was in his arms, bridal style, before I could stand. He made sure to pick me up slowly, as not to make my head hurt any worse than it already did. He gently laid me down, and ran back to the bathroom. I heard the medicine cabinet open, then close, then the water running. He came out with a bottle of Advil and a little paper cup full of water. He took two out of the bottle, and handed them to me, then handed me the cup of water after I popped them. After I was done, he went downstairs. He came back up with a bucket I used to clean. I felt my cheeks turn five different shades of red, because I knew he brought it up for if I got sick and couldn't make it to the bathroom. He kissed my forehead before laying next to me and turning the tv on.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders and rolled into him, burrying myself in his side. He reached under me, placing his hand on my hip as he pulled me closer.

"I just want to sleep a little."

"Ok." he whispered.

"Watch whatever you want, though. The noise always puts me to sleep." I told him, quietly.

"I know. I remember when you used to stay at my house in high school. You'd always fall asleep when we watched a movie." he said, rubbing soothing circles on my hip. I hummed in response, and he was quiet. Watching his show, I presume.

When I woke up, my head felt much better. I smiled as Edward looked down at me. "It's about time." he said, kissing me softly. I smiled against his lips, and stretched out in his arms. He dragged his hand across my stomach before stretching, himself. I drapped my arm over his chest, before kissing all the way up his side, to his jaw, then onto his lips.

"What was that for?" he asked, smiling.

"For being so great earlier. You didn't have to do that." I said, kissing him again. He wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"How's your head?" he asked, lightly touching it.

"Better. I don't feel like I need to puke my guts up from the pain anymore, anyways." I said, laughing.

"You are oh so classy." he joked, kissing my neck. It was dark outside by now, and I needed to use the restroom. I stood, lightly slipping out of his arms before padding over to the bathroom. When I was finished, I was looking in the mirror while washing my hands, and I saw a huge brown spot on my neck from where Edward had had some fun earlier. I laughed a little, then walked out. As I walked over to the bed I pointed to my neck.

"Look at what you've done to me." I said. He grabbed my hand, gently pulling me back down next to him. He brushed my hair away from my neck for closer inspection, and pressed his lips to my neck. It was an open mouthed, wet kiss, and I whimpered in delight a little bit as I felt his lips turn into a smile against my tender skin.

"Sorry." he whispered, shrugging like he really didn't care at all. He layed back down against his pillows, but I wasn't having any of that. He wasn't going to get to tease me, then just sit back like nothing happened. I loved this side of me. And Edward always brought it out best. I narrowed my eyes, and slowly starddled his lap. I leaned up so that my lips were right at his ear.

"My turn." I whispered, and lowered back down to his stomach, never breaking eye contact. I pushed the front of his shirt up, and bent my face towards his chest. I started kissing, and sucking. Just so he would have a mark just like mine, and I soon felt his hardness digging into my inner thigh. Bingo. When I was finished, I put my face close to his neck, making sure he could feel my warm breaths against his skin. I liked up his neck, to his jaw, and finished by pecking him on the lips. I pulled away and smiled. Mission accomplished. He was breathing heavily as I got off of his lap. He wasn't having that. He pulled me right back up on top of him and started kissing me fiercly. I smiled and he reached up behind both knees, pulling them back to either side of him, so I was stradling him again.

"I liked your position before." he growled into my ear, and my eyes lit up as I plunged back into his lips. I got his basketball shorts off, and he reached for my shorts also. After he started, he hesitated, and I pulled away.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"I just don't want to hurt you." he said, running his fingers through my hair, and lightly rubbing where I hit my head.

"I'm ok." I whispered. He traced his hand from my hair, acroos my cheek, to my jaw, and they rested on my lips softly. I kissed them, before he smiled then removed them. He kissed me quickly and sweetly, gently pulling me off of him and into his side. I sighed, and placed my head down on his chest, giving in. The clock next to my bed said midnight, so I decided to take advantage of our position and go to sleep. It wasn't long before I was there.

I woke up again in the middle of the night with a pang in my stomach. I jumped out of Edward's arms and back on my side of the bed to retrieve the bucket he'd brought me, and throw up. I felt his hands on my hips as he rubbed up and down my constricting sides while I vomited. My headache was back, but it wasn't as bad as before. When I finished, I got to the bathroom to wash out my mouth. Edward followed me in, and his hair was a sexy mess, and his eyes were squinted towards the light. When I was finished, I stood at the sink. He padded over to me, and wrapped his arms around me from behind, moving my hair to one side of my neck, and kissing the back of it softly. I turned, resting my head on his chest and wrapping my arms around him.

"Let's get you back in there, and get some more Asprin in you." he said, taking my hand and leading me back to my bed. I popped the next pills and downed them with water. Edward quickly got back in beside me, and pulled me close to him again. On my way to dreams I thought about my head and the bodily fluid exiting my mouth. What the hell was wrong with me?

**So, there is the chapter. (: let me know what you think about it. **

**Todays story is ****Summer Fling**** by ****misticbutterfly****- Who knew two weeks in paradise could change their lives? See how Edward and Bella live out their summer fling. ****Rated M**


	9. A Gecko

**First of all, I'd just like to say thank you to ****Edwardbiteme**** because they review and either weren't signed in or don't have an account, so I wasn't able to reply. So, just saying thanks. (: I would also like to give a thanks to my AWESOME NEW BETA! ****Emberwillow 14 ****is going to be my new savior and I just want to say thanks! (:**

**Due to the fact that I now have a beta, I'm going to be posting one chapter a week. I would like to appologize for how long it took to get this chapter out, it was a new process for the both of us, so we weren't really sure how long it would take exactly. But I can assure you I will be trying to write faster so that she can beta the chapter as quickly as possible. So thanks for stickin' it out with us, folks. (: **

**You reviewers are so enthusiastic and I LOVE IT! (: Ok, so no more rambling. I'm going to go ahead and get to the story. (:**

**Sm owns allllll of this wonderfullnesss. (:**

**Chapter 9: A Gekco **

I opened my eyes to the sun coming through my window. It shone just enough so that Edward's skin was slightly glowing. We had to go to Alice's tonight for her annual Sunday feast. And I was definetly not feeling up to it. My headache was gone and the bump was going away, just like Carlisle told us, but I still felt sick. Edward stirred next to me, and I looked up from his chest to find his eyes slightly open and a smile on his face. He kissed my forehead and whispered a 'good morning.' I snuggled deeper into his side, thinking that maybe he could take my stomach problems away.

"How ya feelin' this morning, baby?" he asked, groggily.

"My head is better, like your dad said, but my stomach is still bugging me," I told him, placing my arm over his stomach. He pulled me closer into his side, rubbing up and down my side with his thumb. I closed my eyes as another wave of nausea came over me.

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" he asked me. I shook my head. It was probably just a bug, and would pass. "Do you still want to go to Alice's tonight?" Edward's voice was colored with hope, but also a deep concern for my health. I looked up at him.

"Yes and no. I do because she's my best friend and I want to go hang out with her and have fun. But no, because she's going to talk about Spring Break, and I'm in no mood to discuss it. I don't think my health could take it," I said overdramatically. He laughed.

"I'm not so sure it could either," he joked. I laughed, only to feel another pang in my stomach. I frowned at that one. He caught it, and made me look at him. "Maybe a shower would help you out?" he asked, grabbing my arm and running his fingers up and down it soothingly. I nodded and stood, getting clothes from my dresser on the way to the bathroom. I got into the bathroom and turned on the hot water, watching it steam to life as I got ready to get into it.

I stepped in and was immediately calmed by the warmth of the water. The muscles in my stomach ached from my sickness last night, and the water felt amazing on my strained muscles. My whole body was tensed and ached. Even after I got out of the shower I was still sore. Maybe Alice could take me to go get a massage today. That would be nice. I came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around my body, and grabbed my cell phone.

"Who are you calling?" Edward asked.

"Alice. I want to see if maybe she'll go with me to get a massage," I said finding Alice's number.

"I can give you one," Edward said seductively. I looked at him, eyes wide.

"What?"

"Yeah. When Tanya and I first got married, we took a class together. I found out later that it was more for her than it was for _us_, but none the less. I do know how to give a bad-ass massage," he said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"You don't believe me?" he asked, eyebrows raised. I shook my head. "Come here." he told me, reaching his hand out towards me. I took it, and he pulled me to the chaise I had in my room. I laid down on my stomach and Edward stood above me. He placed his hands on my shoulders and started rubbing rough and soothing movements all at the same time. I let out a breath that I was holding in. His hands moved farther down my back and rubbed out the knots.

"Oh my God," I whispered as he hit one of the good spots.

"I told you," he said, laughing at me and still rubbing out the kinks. "What hurts?" he asked, seriously trying to make me feel better.

"My sides," I told him honestly. He worked over to each one of my sides, and massaged until he could no more. When he was done I felt refreshed and less like I had worked out for the first time in eight years.

I stood up and kissed him on the cheek before walking back into the bathroom to get dressed. When I emerged I had on sweats and a t-shirt. Edward still only had on his blue and white flannel pajama pants. Alice would not approve.

"You know we're going to have to change before we leave right?" I asked, looking to find something that Alice wouldn't kill me for wearing.

"I figured as much. But I don't care," he told me, slipping his arms around me from behind. I turned in them and wrapped my own around his neck. I stood on my tiptoes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Do you wanna go next door with me really quick? I know my mom wants to see you and it may make my dad happy," I asked quietly, not really sure if he would want to go with me.

"Of course," he said, getting a shirt and some jeans out of his bag. I watched him pull things out of his overnight bag and shove them back inside. I stood off of my chaise and went to my dresser. I started pulling clothes out of the top drawer, and stuffing them into other ones. He watched in silence, and when I was done I put my hands up, acting like it was a prize on a very well known game show.

"Tah dah!" I said.

"Your dresser? That has been there since day one?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Mhhmmm. A dresser that now has an empty drawer in it," I said.

"Really?" Edward asked, looking excited and cautious all in one. I nodded again and watched as the smile played across his face.

"Yeah. That way you don't have to keep bringing your bag back and forh," I told him. He put his clothes on, then wrapped me in a hug.

"Thank you," he whispered before kissing my temple. He then moved to his bag to start putting things in the drawer. I tugged on his arm as he reached for the first thing in his bag.

"Come on, you can do that when we get back," I told him, taking his hand and dragging him downstairs and out the front door. We walked across both lawns and onto my parent's front porch. I found my key and walked in, still holding Edward's hand. He closed the door behind him and followed me into the kitchen. "Hey mom, dad. How's the morning going?" I asked, pouring myself and Edward a cup of coffee. He sat in the only chair available, next to my mother.

"It's going good. How are you, Edward?" she asked. I put his coffee in front of him and looked for another chair. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me down onto his lap. Bold move for being in my parent's house. I smiled as I sipped on my coffee.

"I am just peachy," he told my mom and smiled at my dad. My father smiled back and took a sip of his coffee, also.

"Need a refill, dad?" I asked.

"No, hon, I'm ok," he replied. We stayed until noon because Edward got sucked into the begining of a football game on TV. I would have stayed to watch, but Alice was expecting us at four, and I still had some things to do, such as go to the store, finish vacuming and clean the kitchen.

"Come on, Edward. You can watch the game while I finish cleaning some things, and then you can come with me to the store," I said as he stood. He nodded, and said goodbye to my father and mother before walking out the front door with me. "We only have a little while before we have to get to your sister's house, so I'm going to need help with some things. You can watch the game in the kitchen while you unload the dishwasher. I'm going to finish vacuming and cleaning the guest room, then we can head to the store. 'K?" I asked. He nodded and wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked back to my house. He got started immediately on the kitchen, watching the game, as I made my way towards the guest room with the vacume. I did what needed to be done and headed back out to the kitchen. He was just finishing up with the dishwasher when I asked if he was ready to go to the store.

"But the game," he said giving me the puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes and pulled him towards the door, grabbing my keys on the way out.

"We'll listen to it on the way there," I said climbing into my car. He turned the radio on and adjusted it to the station that the game was on. When we got to the grocery store, I turned the car off, earning an aggitated look from my boyfriend. "Babe, it's not the end of the world. Get out of the car," I laughed as he huffed and crossed his arms, stepping out of my car.

"I hate the grocery store," he pouted.

"Believe me, I hate it just as much as you, but I need food. You know, to live. You want me to live, right?" I asked. He laughed, wrapping an arm around my waist as I headed to the cart wrack.

"I guess so," he joked, raising an eyebrow and looking at me from the corner of his eye. I elbowed him in the side, earning another chuckle from him.

"Do you want steak tomorrow for dinner?" I asked him, looking at the steaks on the shelf. They looked really good, and were on sale. Bonus. He looked over my shoulder and nodded his head, sifting through the packages until he found the perfect steak. "Ok. You can cook those tomorrow and I'll make... I don't know. What do you want with them?" I asked, going down the next isle.

"Maccaroni and Cheese," he said.

"My favorite," I said, grabbing four boxes of Kraft Shells and Cheese from the shelf.

"Damn, Bells. Have some?" he laughed. I shrugged.

"What? I love that shit," I said, rolling the cart to the checkout stand. We unloaded everything out of our cart and placed it back in once something had been bagged. We took our cart out to the parking lot and unloaded, only to make our way back to the house again. We unloaded the groceries and Edward was just _so _tired, he _had _to sit down and watch the rest of the game.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready for Alice's. You need to get cleaned up too," I said, leaning over and kissing his neck before walking upstairs to my room. I got into the bathroom for the second time today and turned on the water. I got my clothes off and climbed in when the water was perfect. Before I could even wet my hair, I saw something on the tile wall crawling towards me. I let out a bloodcurdling scream and jumped out of the shower, tripping on the rug. I caught myself on the wall and grabbed my towel, running out of the bathroom and into my bedroom.

"Edward!" I screeched, only to find that he was already running into my room from my first scream.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, looking over me to see if I was hurt.

"There's a gekco in my shower!" I cried, panicked still. He looked at me in disbelief.

"A gekco? Bella! I thought someone was up here trying to kill you or something!" he said, all worry gone. He laughed.

"It wasn't someone it was _something_! Edward it crawled up my wall towards me! It was going to attack me! The gekco was going to _attack_!" I yelled. This just had Edward laughing even harder.

"Babe, they don't even have teeth," he told me, walking into the bathroom. "Why didn't you just kill it?" he asked.

"I'm not going to kill it! I don't want it dead, I just want it outside," I told him, looking over his shoulder as he grabbed it off of the wall. He turned to take it out and I screeched as he walked my way with it.

"Bella, you're such a puss," he said throwing it out the window.

"No. Edward it tried to kill me. I'm not even lying," I told him.

"Well, at least I know your biggest fear now." he said laughing. I felt my eyebrows pull together in anger and headed back toward the bathroom. This made him laugh harder. He followed me, but I closed the door nd locked it so he wouldn't follow me further.

"Are you sure you want to lock it? There could be a whole colony just waiting to attack," he said, laughing even harder at his joke.

"Asshole," I said under my breath. I got into the shower and angrily washed my hair. I was sure to keep my eyes open for any other crawling creatures. When I was done and dressed in something appropriate for Alice's house, I walked back into my bedroom, only to find Edward lying there watching _Nitro Circus._ He looked up at me and my eyes narrowed at him.

"Come on, babe. I was just joking," he said turning the tv off and pulling me to him.

"Well it wasn't funny," I huffed, crossing my arms. He gently pulled one of my arms loose and pulled me up next to him on the bed. I curled my feet under me and laid my head on his shoulder while he played with my fingers.

"Bells, I love you. If you were truly scared of something, I wouldn't rag on you about it," he said.

"But I am scared of gekcos, and you did rag on me," I mumbled. He laughed.

"Alright. Then I promise to protect you from all gekcos here on out. Ok?" he asked. I smiled a little to myself at his sweet gesture.

"Really?" I asked, mock seriousness written all over my face. He kissed my palm before smiling.

"Really," he told me, before leaning down and kissing my lips softly. I stood and wrapped my wet hair around my hand.

"Ok. I'm going to do my hair and you need to get ready," I said walking back into the bathroom. I pulled out my hair dryer and started blow drying. When I was done with that, I put on a little eyeliner and mascara. I let my hair fall down in waves over my shoulders and back. The dress I had on was perfect. Dark purple, cotton, strapless, and pleeted. It was one of my favories. I slipped on the black pumps with the blood red souls just as Edward was slipping on his dress pants.

"Are we ready?" I asked, sitting next to him. He nodded, and looked me over.

"Mmmm. You look good," he said, leaning over to kiss my neck. I pulled back, knowing that if I let him keep going I would have a mark by the time we got to Alice's. And I would never hear the end of that.

"Nope. Because you're going to give me a love bite and then your sister will never let me hear the end of it. So let's go," I said standing up and walking down the stairs. We got into the car and rode the few blocks to Alice and Japser's and when we arrived, Rose and Em were already there. Rose was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine and Emmett was right next to her with a beer. Edward walked into the kitchen as I set my purse down and then crashed onto the other sofa. He came back out with a beer of his own and a martini for me. He handed it to me as he sat next to me. Alice walked in after and sat next to me also, bringing her feet up under her.

"So. We know the perfect place to go for Spring Break," she told me excitedly. I took a long pull from my martini and waited for the verdict.

"Where?" I asked.

"Tahiti! It's going to be so much fun!" Alice cheered, bouncing next to me.

"Alice, you know I can't afford a trip like that," I told her quietly. She frowned.

"Well, that's why I paid for your ticket and everything," she told me. I narrowed my eyes at her. She knew I hated her paying for stuff like that and it pissed me off that she would do it anyways. I stood and swiftly walked into the kitchen. Jasper was making something, I'm sure to go on the grill, and when I stormed in I startled him. I sat at the table and took another long pull from my drink. It was gone now.

"What'd she do this time?" Jasper asked, sitting next to me.

"She payed for my entire trip to Tahiti for Spring Break. I didn't even want to go! Not without Edward, at least. But now it's a done deal. And she knows how I hate her paying for my crap. Hell, you even know, Jazz! It just infuriates me!" I said, my voice going up an octave.

"She just wants you to have fun, Bella. And I know what she did makes you angry, but she's just trying to de-stress you. She thinks that if she helps you she's doing something nice. She doesn't realize until you get angry with her that she's doing something wrong," he told me. I nodded, knowing he was right and that I was being rude. "And I'm sure if you asked, she'd let Edward go with you guys. She knows how much you love him." he said standing from the table. I looked up at him and gave him a smile, nodding again.

"Thanks, Jazz," I said, as he grabbed his tray of stuff to grill.

"Anytime, Bells," he said walking out. As soon as the door closed, the swinging door to the kitchen opened just a crack and Alice popped her head through.

"Can I come in?" she asked, meekly. I rolled my eyes at her stupid question.

"It's your kitchen." I said and she slowly entered, taking a seat across from me. "Look, Al. I'm sorry I got angry, it just makes me feel bad to know that I can't afford something like that," I told her. She took my glass and stood to make another martini for me.

"I know, and that's why I covered it for you. I don't want you to be left out, Bells," she said, handing me the little glass. I took it and sipped.

"I know. And I'm sorry. I over reacted. But can I ask one little thing?" I asked. She nodded her head. "If I go, can the boys come, too? I would really love to share the awesomeness with Edward," I said. She laughed and walked over to hug me.

"Of course!" she said. She smiled and it reached her eyes, so I could tell I was forgiven. And that we were going to have a fuck-awesome time. I stood, ready to go back into the living room with everyone else. Rose smiled at me as I sat close to Edward. He put an arm around me and kissed my temple. This is how I liked it. I loved spending time with everyone. With my family.

**Alrighty, so there is the net chapter. (: The whole gekco thing actually happened to me last week. I hate gecko's more than anything and they always get into our house because we live in the middle of nowhere, so I freak out a little when one decides it wants to take a shower with me. Haha. Remember to review for me. (: It will make my day. **


	10. A Trip to Tahiti

**Sorry I'm a day late, but at least I got it out! lol I realized that I didn't put a story at the bottom of the chapter for you to go check out, so today I will be putting two. (: Just for you wonderful readers. (; Remeber to review for me, I will reply, and it helps me write faster. (: I have a feeling you're REALLY going to enjoy this chapter, so I'll take my fingers off of these keys and let you get to reading. (:**

**SM owns all things Twilight. **

**Chapter 10: A Trip to Tahiti**

The weeks headed toward Spring Break rolled by without stopping. Edward and I were busy grading papers, packing and worrying about what my parents were going to do while I was gone. Before I knew it, Alice, Jasper, Rose, Em, Edward and I were boarding our first plane. We were on one of those planes that took you straight to your destination. I'm fairly positive it was actually called Tahiti Air. Edward let me have the window seat, like the gentelman he was. He even put my suitcase in the overhead bin for me, saying that he didn't want me to get hurt, or something silly like that. Alice and Jasper were in front of us and Rosalie and Emmett were behind us. I turned and stuck my face in between the seats to look at them.

"Emmett," I began, "If you kick my seat at all durring this flight, so help me God, I will make sure you have no fun at all n this trip. Got it?" I asked. He nodded, rolling his eyes with a goofy grin on his face. I turned back around to see Edward snickering and I pinched his arm playfully. He held my hand as we took off because it was my least favorite part of flying. That and landing were the only two things I hated. When we were up I looked out the window to see Seatle beneath us. I was officially excited for this vacation. And with the guys here, maybe Alice wouldn't force me to do anything horrible. Ecept that she kind of already had. She packed my suitcase and there was no telling what skimpy little things I would find inside. But for once, I didn't care. Because Edward was there and I knew this getaway was going to be good for the both of us. After a while, I was falling asleep. Edward put the arm rest up and put his arm around my shoulders. I layed my head on his shoulder, and quickly fell asleep.

I was woken up by Edward's thumb rubbing my cheek and his lips grazing up my jaw until he reached my lips. He pressed a sweet, simple kiss there and pulled back. I opened my eyes and smiled up at him.

"Did we land?" I asked hopefully. He shook his head and pointed to the window.

"No, but I thought you might want to see everything before we did," he told me taking his arm from around my shoulders and taking my hand in his. I leaned over to the window and my breathing hitched as I saw the beautiful sight below me. The islands were beautiful with their bright greens and the magnificant blues and I was totally dumbfounded.

"Edward, it's beautiful," I breathed. He nodded his head in agreement and looked at the islands with me. I heard Rosalie squeal in ecitment I could see the seat in front of me bouncing. I knew Alice was jumping up and down from anticipation. I smiled back at Edward as the pilot came on the intercom and told us to buckle up again. We did so and I leaned back in my chair, closing my eyes and grabbing Edward's hand as we landed. We got off of the plane in record time and made our way to the luggage pick up. We were in a taxi and on our way to the hotel before we knew it. Alice was talking a mile a minute to Jasper about what all they had to do.

When we pulled up to the hotel, Edward grabbed my luggage, only leaving me with my purse, and followed Emmett and Jasper to the counter. Alice was in the lead as she walked up to the dark skinned girl at the front desk and told them what we were here for, leaving me and Rosalie to discuss the awesome hotel lobby. It was gorgeous and I could already tell that this trip was not cheap. But before we had left, Alice threatened me that if I thought about the cost she would tie and cement block to my ankle and throw me into the deep end of the pool.

"This is so cool!" Rose said, linking arms with me and walking towards a fish tank that held all sorts of salt water fish. Before long Alice was calling us over to the counter and we were walking to our rooms. I tried to steal some of my lugage from Edward, but he wouldn't have it. I rolled my eyes while I waited for him to unlock the door for us. We stepped into the large suite and were both automatically stunned beyond belief. I walked into the living room portion of the sweet, only to be standing on a glass floor and looking down at fishes. I looked up at Edward and he was smiling a beautiful smile. He dropped the luggage and I ran over to him, jumping into his arms.

"This is so awesome!" I yelled and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his hips. He held me close to him and ran his hands up and down my back. I pulled away from his face, keeping my limbs wrapped around him, and smiled at him.

"Can we go to the beach? Please?" I asked, excited. He nodded and I released him from my death grip.

"Change into your suit and I'll call Jasper and Emmett to let them know what we're doing," he said. I nodded and stood on my tip toes to kiss him quickly. "Put on a skimpy suit," he said waggling his eyebrows and slapping my butt before I walked into the bedroom. I opened one of my suitcases, not knowing exactly what I would find, and was mortified when it was filled only with lingerie. I shut it quickly and stuffed it into the closet, hoping that Edward would _never_ find it. And with that I opened my second suitcase. It was filled with cute dresses, shorts, flip-flops, and suprisingly a pair of sweats. I smiled and made my way to the bottom to find my selection of bathing suits. All bikinis, of course. I groaned when I picked one up and it was a thong. No way in hell was I wearing that. _Ever_. I stuffed it to the bottom and looked at the others. There was a blue one that was pretty cute. It was starpless and had frill on the top. The bottoms tied at the sides and had a frilled edge. It was cute, so I slid it on, then found a cover up to pull over it. I walked out and Edward walked into the room, going to change. He was back out in record time.

"Ready?" he asked taking my hand. I nodded, slipping on a pair of flip flops.

"Is everyone meeting us down there?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled.

"They had... er... pryer plans," he said. I wrinkled my nose before laughing.

"Should we feel like the odd couple out?" I joked.

"Nah. But if you really wanted to, wecould go back to the room..." he joked. I elbowed him in the side as we stepped onto the beach and he threw me over his shoulder.

"Edward!" I yelled as he kicked off his own flip flops and dropped the towels. He ran towards the ocean as I kicked and squealed. He dove in, holding me close to his body and when we came back up I hit him on the shoulder. Now not only was my cover up soaked, but my flip flops were floating aimlessly around us. He grabbed them for me and handed them to me as I stepped out of the ocean. I spread out a towel and took off my cover up, laying it on top. Hopefully by the time we got out of the ocean it would be dry. I stepped back into the water and floated over to where Edward was. He grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. I ran my hand up his toned arm and placed it lazily around his neck, tracing patterms between his shoulder blades. His hand traveled from my shoulder, down my side, onto my hip and to the back of my knee, pulling it up around his hip. I wrapped the other one around him willingly and kissed him sweetly.

"So you like it here?" he asked, placing his hands on the small of my back to hold me to him. I nodded and placed my hands on his chest.

"I can not wait to hang out with everyone," I told him. He nodded, and kissed me again.

"I think tonight Alice has us going to a bar or something," he told me, looking at the beach. I followed his gaze and here came Alice and Jasper. They sat their stuff next to ours and made their way towards us in the water.

"This is so awesome, right?" Alice asked, trying to pull me off of Edward, but failing. I nodded, locking my hands behind his neck. She rolled her eyes and then I heard a booming voice come from shore. We all turned to see Emmett and Rosalie walking down the beach. Rose only clad in a blood red bikini.

"It's about time, you horn dogs!" I yelled, earning a couple of stares from the people around us. Emmett dove in and came up right in the middle of everyone.

"Yeah. We just couldn't keep our hand off of each other, could we Rosie?" Emmett boomed as Rose floated over to us. She rolled her eyes, but then winked at Alice and I. I snickered and hid my face in the crook of Edward's neck.

"And you wouldn't believe what all we did," Rose joked. I cringed and Emmett boomed out a laugh. I felt Edward chuckle as he rubbed the small of my back with his thumb. His thub dipped into the back of my bikini bottoms every once in a while, and everytime it did I would get goose bumps. And every time he felt it he would chuckle silently. I looked him in the eyes about the fourth time he did it and the look I got back was one of hunger. I raised an eyebrow and he smiled, devilishly. Everyone was oblivious to our silent conversation and I nodded before kissing him chastely.

"I think we're going to go get cleaned up for dinner tonight," Edward said to them.

"Yeah, we need to do the same," Alice said grabbing Jasper and walking out of the water with him. I kept my legs latched around Edward as I moved to his back. My arms were around his neck and my hands rested on his chest. He carried me out of the water and set me down when we got to our stuff. I grabbed a towel, wrapping it around me, then grabbed my now dry cover up. He grabbed my hand and walked us back to the hotel room. As soon as we got there, our bathing suits were on the floor. He picked me up, and layed me on the bed. His kisses felt like fire, and when he thrusted himself into me, I thought I might actually explode. As our release built, I couldn't help but think how much I loved this man. I screamed his name when we both released, and he peppered kisses along my jawline.

"I love you," I whispered as he layed next to me. I put my palm on his face and he smiled at me.

"I love you, too," he told me, kissing my lips fiercly. I saw the clock and figured we really did need to get ready for dinner. I stood and he propped himself up on his elbow as he watched me go through my suitcase.

"What?" I asked, plopping clothes out for potential wear.

"You're just beautiful," he stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. I smiled and went back to going through my suitcase, looking for underwear. What the hell? Why was there none? My face redened as I remembered my other suitcase.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he noticed my face darken.

"Nothing, just...uhm... hang on." I said. I walked towards the closet and brought the other suitcase out. I opened it and Edward's eyes grew wide.

"I love my sister," he said, scooting closer to look at all of his options. I found a bra, but not any comfterable panties. The only things I could find were thongs. I graoned as I pulled out a g-string.

"That one! That one," Edward said, pointing to the black g-string I was holding. I lookedat him and narrowed my eyes, throwing it back into the pit. I picked up a simple cotton thong and slid it on. I then proceeded to put on the lacey black bra I had picked out. Edward started going through the suitcase as I picked an outfit. When I had one on, I turned back around to find Edward holding up a see through, lace teddy. "Please wear this to bed tonight," he pleaded. I rolled my eyes, but set it on the bed, silently letting him know he would be seeing me in it later.

"Get dressed," I said, headng out to the living room. I felt a little embarresment go through me because there was a fish right underneath me. And I was wearing a dress. I pointed a finger to him. "You don't go telling all of your fishy friends about this alright? I don't need them thinking they're gonna get a free show if they come over here," I said as Edward walked out of the bedroom. He was wearing a pair of tan shorts and a stripped green button up, sleves rolled up to his elbows. His feet were clad in flip flops and he walked over to wrap his arms around me. I kissed him, breathing in his cologne. My phone rang and I picked it up to hear Alice on the other end of the line.

"We're in the lobby. Come meet us when you're done getting ready," Alice said.

"We're on our way," I said and hung up. I grabbed my purse and Edward's hand and walked us out the door and to he elevator. He placed his arm around my waist as other people got on and we had to move. When we stepped off and walked into the lobby, Edward never once removed his hand from my waist. I smiled a little to myself. Rosalie and Emmett were the last to show up, of course, and with that we made our way to the little club Alice had found online.

We were ushered in immediately and I was shocked by the way the club looked. It wasn't even inside! It was on the beach and there was a small little bar. Strobe lights were swirling around the place and the music pumped loudly from the speakers. We found a small table and ordered some drinks. I got a martini, but quickly swithed to beer because the martini wasn't sufficing. Edward asked me to dance with him soon after we arrived and I complied. We moved perfectly with each other and we also couldn't look away from each other's eyes. The night was going perfect. Untill some drunk girl threw herself at Edward. My eyebrows shot up in shock and amusement. I knew Edward would have a hard time getting rid of her and to me that was hilarious. After a few minutes of watching him struggle I stepped in. The girl shot me a glare, then quickly stormed off to her friend. I laughed and kissed him before dragging him back to the table. The night went by quickly after that and before we left Edward took me on a walk on the beach. I held his hand as he took my shoes from me. He held both of our shoes in his hand. The waves grazed our toes as we walked along.

"I love it here," I told him as we sat on the sand. He put his arm around me and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I love _you_ here," he told me, moving some hair from my neck and kissing me there. I hummed in happiness and closed my eyes. "Marry me," he whispered. I looked up at him and in all seriousness he was looking back at me. Passion burrned through his eyes as he looked into mine. Mine filled with tears as I smiled at him. I loved Edward and I had known since my very first year of high school that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. I nodded and whispered my answer to him.

"Ok," I told him, kissing him. He smiled when he pulled away and I could feel my face was lit up, too. I looked back toward the ocean, happy that I was finally doing something right for myself.

"Wait," he said, reaching into his shorts pocket. My eyes widened. "You didn't seriously think I was going to ask without a ring did you?" he asked, opening a tiny black felt box and placing it in my hand. I gasped because the setting was just so perfect. A thin, silver band with a single small diamond in the middle. He knew I loved simple and that's just what he got for me. I laughed as he pulled it out and slid it onto the fourth finger of my left hand. I smiled at him and kissed him forcefully again. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned back so that I was on top of him. And we celebrated. That night I made love, _real love_, to Edward on the beach. And when we were lying there after, I couldn't help but look at the perfect ring sitting on my finger.

**Alrighty. (: There's the chapter. Let me know what you're thinking by reviewing. I'd also like to say thank you to all of the people putting me on their faves and story alerts. It means the world to me. (: **

**Ok, I promised two stories, so here they are. (:**

**A Matter of Trust**** by ****quietruby- ****After plying by the rules and losing the game, Bella Swan sleepwalks through her life. Can a chance meeting with Hollywood's hottest actor on a stuck elevator reawaken her? ****Rated M**

**A Beautiful Mess**** by ****Risbee****- Edward and Bella are best friends who take a chance on love together before she leaves for two months in Europe. Will they be able to survive when she returns and their lives change drastically? ****Rated M**


	11. A New Outlook

**Alright so I haven't really written in a while, and I'm sorry about that. I've been in school and it's been really super busy. But I'm on break this week , so I'm going to try writting. This chapter and hopefully another. (: **

**SM owns all things Twilight.  
_**

**Chapter 11: A New Outlook**

The light was lit dimly next to the bed and I couldn't help but look at my finger with the gorgeous ring on it. After admiring the beautiful jewlery I turned my head to the man lying next to me. Edward was asleep and shirtless. He was laying on his stomach and had one arm under his pillow and the other arm slung across my stomach. His back muscles were very defined and as he would breathe in and out the would contract. It took loads of will power to not run my hand across them, but I was easily distracted by my ring. I had been admiring it for the past couple of minutes, still not believing that I was really engaged. We still hadn't told everyone that Edward had popped the question, but I was postitive that Alice or Rose would notice tomorrow. They were just to trashed tonight to care, I suppose.  
I placed my book on the nightstand next to me and reached to turn off the light. Edward felt me move and pulled me closer to him. I sniggled into his body and he repositioned himself. His eyes opened and he smiled at me as I placed my head on his chest. He kissed my forehead before speaking groggily.  
"Are you happy?" he asked. I looked him straight in the eye before answering his silly question.  
"More than you'll ever know, Edward. I'm happier than I've ever been," I told him truthfully. He smiled before kissing my lips softly.  
"I'm glad. But, babe, you've been up for a long time. We only have a couple more days before we have to leave and I'm positive Alice will kill you if you sleep all day tomorrow," he told me, strting to rub my back under my shirt. I got goose bumps as he lightly moved his fingers up and down my spine. My breathing slowed and soon I was in a world of darkness.  
I woke up the next morning to the shower running in the bathroom. I sat up and looked around to notice that the door to the bathroom was open. I stretched before setting my feet on the cold hardwood floor below me. I walked over the "fish tank floor" as me and Edward were calling it now and into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth before heading back out.  
"Bella? Is that you?" Edward's voice asked from the preasure cooker of a shower. "  
"Yeah, I'm up," I replied. The water shut off and before I knew it, a naked and dripping Edward was standing before me. I looked him up and down, then raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed, grabbing a towel and giving me that shit eating grin. "Are you trying to make us late to breakfast?" I asked, walking towards him and wrapping my arms around his wet torso. He laughed and kissed me.  
"Bells, I'm soaked. And you're getting your pajamas all wet," he laughed at me. I shrugged and rolled my eyes.  
"It's your shirt, so I could care less," I told him. He laughed and walked back towards the bedroom with my hand in his. I sat on the edge of the bed as he rumaged through his suitcase. He got out a pair of boxers, some khaki shorts, and a Carona t-shirt. He towel dried himself and sliped into the clothes quickly. When he was done he flashed me a smile, then as quickly as it was there it was gone and he had tackled me back onto the bed. I laughed, wrapping my arm around his upper back and running the fingers of my other hand softly through his hair. He pressed his forehead to mine and held me close, smiling all the while. A tear slid down my cheek and his brow furrowed.  
"What's wrong?" he whispered, wipping the tears away.  
"I'm just so happy," I laughed. He smiled and kissed my cheek where the tear had previously been.  
"That's good," he whispered. "But, you need to get dressed and ready for breakfast. Alice is going to kill us if we're late," he said. I nodded, pushing him off of me and going to my suitcase. I picked a pair of cut off jean shorts and a cute tank top to go with it. I slid on some flip flops and the outfit was complete. I let my hair stay in waves down my back and put some studs in my ear. I looked at the ring on my finger one more time before grabing Edward's hand and my purse and heading towards the door.  
We made it downstairs into the dinning room and everyone was already waiting. Alice and Rose stood up to hug me before we sat down and it wasn't five minutes before one of them noticed.  
"Bella, what the hell is on your finger?" Rose asked, dipping her spoon back into her yogurt. Alice looked and squealed before clapping her hands together. Emmett and Jasper did a double take and then looked at Edward, smiling.  
"Well, while all of you were getting smashed last night, I took Bells out to the beach and proposed. She said yes, obviously," Edward said, smiling. I laughed as everyone was pushed out of the way and Alice and Rose found a seat next to me to examine the ring. I looked at Edward the whole time Rose and Alice were looking at my beautiful new sidekick and he was looking at me as Emmett and Jasper were slapping him on the back in congratuladtions.  
"Bella, this ring is absolutely beautiful. But, what would you expect from my brother?" she smiled. I nodded and ate another bite of my eggs. Alice squealed again before moving onto another topic. "So, I figured we could go on a little walk today. There's a tour and I signed us all up," she said. Everyone groaned, me especially.  
"You've met me right? I fall and I will not survive this if we do it,"  
"No worries, I'll carry you," Edward said.  
"Aww, ypu guys are still in that cute part of the relationship where everything is perfect. Wait until you get married," Jasper said. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Alice's hand met the back of his head with a hard slap. I smiled at Edward for his polite words.  
"You know what? I think I'm going to skip the hike and stay at the hotel today. Relax on the beach, drink a few beers and just enjoy the sand," I said.  
"Nononono. You can't, I already signed us up,"  
"So? Unsign me," I said.  
"That's really not how it works-"  
"I'm going to stay, too. Spend some quality time with my fiancee," Edward said putting his arm around my shoulders. I nodded and kissed him. Alice was pissed. No, she was beyond pissed. She looked like she was about to start World War III.  
"Fine," she said, tight lipped and face straight. She stood and walked out, Jasper behind her.  
So that day Edward and I relaxed on the beach. The next day, we did the same. And the day after that we got our things together to go home. Alice was refusing to speak to me, so anything that needed to be said was said through Rose. It was a stupid fight, but a fight none the less. I should be able to do what I wanted on my vacation. After all, she dragged me out here, so I should at least be able to relax. We boarded the plane the next day and her and Jasper sat as far away from us as they could. Jasper and Edward were still on speaking terms and I heard Jasper tell Edward to just let us work it out and that we would sooner or later. But every day we didn't speak just made me a bigger bitch. I was rude to my students, to my co workers, and worst of all, I was rude to Edward. After a week Jasper invited Edward, Rose, Emmett, and myself over for dinner, saying this all needed to be settled.  
We arrived early and Alice and I said nothing to one another. I talked with Rose and the guys, totally ignoring Alice, which was rude, but she was being rude so it all evened out. We sat and discussed how things had been over the past week because we were all busy with work again. We sat down to dinner a few minutes later. Jasper had cooked steak and it was delicious.  
"Jasper, this is really good," I told him, cutting another piece.  
"Ah, she gives compliments," Alice said, rudely.  
"Do you have a problem with something?" I asked, dropping my fork and making everyone look up suddenly. Everyone's eyes got wide as they looked at one another.  
"Actually, Bella, I do. You," she said.  
"What's your problem with me?" I asked.  
"You're ungateful, and it's really starting to grate on my nerves," she finished snidely.  
"I'm ungrateful?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded. "How so, Alice?"  
"First of all, I did a nice thing for everyone in Tahiti and you totally threw it back in my face," she yelled, looking me right in the eye.  
"You didn't even ask if anyone wanted to go! You just assumed everyone would be ok with it! And, Alice, I'm sorry, but I was not going to spend my vacation hiking across where ever the hell it was we were going," I yelled back. "I should be bale to relax on my vacaion," I said.  
"Yeah, the vacation I freggin' paid for," she said. As soon as the words were out of her mouth the tears started running. She looked up at me, knowing she'd hit me below the belt, and I stood. My chair made a loud scrapping noise as it moved back and it cut through the silence like a knife.  
"You're such a bitch," I said and threw my napkin down on my plate before running to the bathroom. I slammed and locked the door behind me. I heard another chair scrape and footsteps coming toward me. There was knock and I tried to stop crying but I couldn't.  
"Bells, baby, open the door," Edward said quietly.  
"Just go away, Edward," I said through sobs.  
"Not until you open up. C'mon sweetie, just let me in," he said. I waited a minute or two before finally opening the door. He walked in and closed the door behind him. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around me amd kiss me.  
"I didn't even want her to pay for it," I sobbed. He held me tighter and all of a sudden I heard yelling coming from the dinning room.  
"Alice, I swear to God! This is rediculous! If you don't go fix it right now, _I_ won't speak to you! There is no reason what so ever for this bullshit! And you should have never opened your mouth about paying for it when she didn't want you to pay for it in the first place. Fix it. Now," I heard Jasper say. Edward and I were sitting on the edge of the bathtub and I had settled down. Alice knocked and Edward told her to come in.  
"Bella, I'm-"  
"You know what, Alice, save your apology. I don't want you to appologize because Jasper told you to, or any other reason. I want you to do it because you're my best friend and because you love me, but not like this. Give things a little time to cool off and next week maybe if you want to go somewhere and talk we can. But right now Edward and I should be going. We have classes in the morning and I'm already tired, so thank you for dinner. I'll talk to you later," I said and stood. Edward stood with me and followed me out. I looked at Jasper as we passed. "Jazz, dinner really was good. Thank you. For everything," I said and he nodded. I waved to Rose and Em and they said goodbye. So we left Alice's and went home. I cried a lot and Edward held me as we lay in bed. And that's all he had to do because I fell asleep in his arms.

**Ok, sorry it's kind of short, but it's better than nothing. I have a story to recomend, but sad to say I do not have a snopsis for you. /: I can give you one to read tho. (:**

**There Will Be Blood- Rated M**

**It's really good and I seriously recomend it. (:**


	12. A Few Skeletons

**Hello again readers! I am SO sorry that this has taken so long to get out and there will be a hearty AN at the bottom at the end of this chapter. And maybe even rumor of a new story... (: But the fact of the matter is I am taking classes and my Economics class is kicking. my. ASS. It is horrible but more explaining at the bottom. So for now, on with the stroy! P.S. my goal for the new year is to get a chapter out every week, or every two weeks. (even though my goal started a month late...) NOW, read on my little chick-a-dees. (:**

**SM owns all. **

**Chapter 12: A Piece of Skeleton**

My phone rang and automatically I cursed at it. I hadn't even fully woken up and it was already going off. I still had five minutes before I had to start getting ready for school. It would be my first time back since the engagement and I didn't even want to know what the other teachers would start to say. It was like I was in high school again. What a coincidence...

"I'll throw it against the wall if you want me to," Edward told me, walking out of the bathroom with nothing but a white fluffy towel around his waist. I looked him up and down, taking him in. Of course, he noticed and had his eyebrow raised. He bent over and kissed me deeply, transfixing my mind on only him. His breath was in my face before he huskily whispered, "You gonna get that?" I looked at the phone, still ringing and scrunched my face at him.

"I hate you," I said before picking the damn thing up. "Hello?" I answered.

"_Hey, Bella..._" Alice's meek voice said on the other end. We had talked since the dinner and we were fine now, but Alice was still not so sure about things. And I hated it. I missed the old, pushy, hyper Alice.

"Hey Ali. What's up?" I could hear her un-tense on the other end of the phone and I smiled.

"_I just wanted to see if you would mind if I came up to the school and had lunch with you and Edward today? I'll bring Panera..._" She knew I _loved_ Panera.

"Ohhhhh yeah! Sounds delicious and fun. I would love that and I'm sure Edward would too. We miss you. I really mean that, Ali,"

"_I know Bells. I promise just me and you two will hang out this weekend at your place. Bonding time,_" I could hear the smile in her voice. It felt good to know that we were ok again.

"Deal! Alright, well, I should start getting ready. I'll see you today at noon, girl,"

"_Alright I shall see you then, Bells," _The line clicked and I stretched before dragging my ass out of bed. Edward was already dressed and ready to go downstairs. He was going to take his car so he could get to practice early this morning. I stepped onto the cold tile floor in the bathroom and started the water in the shower to warm it up. I took my shower and got out quickly, figuring I had wasted some time talking on the phone. When I got out I wrapped a towel around me and went into the bedroom for some clothes. Edward was just coming into the room, cup of coffee in hand. He handed it to me and I took a sip. I kissed him as a thank you and stepped over to my closet to grap a pair of tan slacks and brown top.

"Babe, I'm gonna go. I'll see you at lunch, probably before," he told me, slipping one arm around my waist and kissing me behind the ear.

"Sounds good. Have fun at practice," I told him, slipping underwear on before I changed. He smiled, kissed me one more time and then left. I could hear him bounding down the stairs, excited to get to the school as fast as he could. Not only did Edward love the kids on the team, but he loved the other coaches he worked with. I was happy that he liked his job so much and I hoped he would stay with our school. You never knew, the district played games with the schools in our district, switching teachers back and fourth and not ever making up their minds. I knew a woman named Victoria who taught Algebra and had been to every school in the district. Twice. It was rediculous.

I had a high resoect for Edward. Not because he was my finace, but because he was _such_ a good teacher. And everyone knew it. He came in to a new school and was automatically loved by the students and staff. Weather that was partially because of his looks I had no idea, but either way he was a very respected guy. And, this I loved, he got shit done. He wasn't one of those teachers who didn't give two shits about their jobs and sat around all day. He honestly loved his job. He couldn't wait to get to school every day and it was astounding. Just another reason I loved him, I guess. I looked at the clock on the bathroom wall that Edward had put up and realized I only had about fifteen minutes to finish my hair up. I curled the last couple of pieces and let them hang down my back before heading downstairs to get my on-the-go breakfast.

Thirty minutes later, I was at my desk and ready for my first class. Jane walked in with a smile plastered on her face. I guess I wasn't the only one who'd had a good break.

"Hey, Jane. How was your break?" I asked, sipping my coffee and logging onto my attendance count. Class was starting in a few minutes.

"Oh it was so great! My boyfriend took me to Seattle for a few days. It was blast. How was yours?"

"Pretty good," I looked down at the ring, wondering if I should say something. I decided not to because Edward and I hadn't really talked about it. "We went to Tahitti and it was amazing. The beaches were awesome and I feel really relaxed," I turned in my swivel chair to look at her and her eyes were fixated on the fourth finger of my left hand. I looked around nervously as students started making their way in. I didn't want her to blab in front of them. Unfortunatly, my luck just didn't seem to be with me today.

"Is that an engagement ring?" she almsot yelled. A few of the girls in my class looked at me, knowing who it was from. I closed my eyes before nodding my head.

"Please keep it on the down low, Jane. We haven't really discused if we want people to know,"

"You have my word. Oh my gosh, I'm so excited for you! Oh my godness, I-" the bell rang cutting her off and she just smiled before telling me she'd talk to me later. The girls smiled at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Are you?" one of them asked. I feigned confussion.

"Am I what?" I asked.

"Engaged..." she whispered. I smiled and nodded before all three of them let out little squeals and ran to my desk to inspect my finger. I held a finger to my mouth, telling them to be quiet, as other kids started entering the classroom. They nodded and quietly made their way back to their desk. Of course they all had all-knowing grins on their faces the entire class period.

"Ok, so, before we get started I would like to inform you all of some summer activities that the school will be holding. Summer is getting close and I would all like to inform you of a summer camp that the district is holding. I will be one of the head councilers and there will be other teachers, too. Not just from this school but the ones around us also. It's a good way to meet students from other schools and have a cool summer experience. So, if you are interested or if you have always just wanted to go to a summer camp, you can come see me after class and I have fliers. Any questions?" A couple people raised their hands and I picked on a girl named Jeannie.

"Who are some of the other teachers here who will be attending?" she asked.

"Well, Mr. Voturi, Mrs. Cope, Mr. Jones, and Coach Cullen," I told them.

"I'll be there if Coach Cullen will. Do you thnk he'l let us play football?" one of the boys asked.

"Oh definatly. He loves football. I'm sure he'd play basebll with you guys, too. And a couple of my friends will be helping out and they love sports, too," I explained. They all got really excited and started talking about who they were going to room with and what activities might be at the camp. "Alright, guys, I know you're excited, but we have to get to the lesson for today," I said, leaning on my desk.I started talking about the book we were reading and before I knew it, the bell rang. I went to my desk to get the camp fliers and the whole class grabbed one. I was really excited that the kids wanted to do this camp. A couple of my football payers were walking out as Edward walked in. He high fived them both and made his way staright to me. I was straigtening out the papers on my desk and smiled at him once he got to me.

"How has your morning been?" he asked, leaning over my desk to peck my lips lightly with his.

"Good. How was practice?"

"Fantastic. They're excited about the game Friday. Why was your morning so good?"

"I told the kids about the summer camp and they are _so excited_! They can't wait to play football and baseball with you. And I can already tell its going to be great," The light in my eyes must have been showing because Edward gave me that 'I-love-it-when-you're-happy' smile and my insides did a little dance. I wnated to just kiss him, but there were students preasent.

"Great. I can't wait. What are we doing for dinner tonight?" he asked, looking at some of the stuff on my desk before looking back at me. I rolled my eyes. Just like a man to be thinking about what meal he would be eating later.

"I was actually thinking I could make something and we could take it to my parents? I haven't talked to them in a few weeks," I said, fixing the collar of his shirt. He smiled in thanks.

"Sounds good. There's a game on and I'd love to watch it with the Cheif," he said. The bell rang and he told me he'd see me at lunch before running off to his classroom. I started teaching and things up untill lunch time went pretty smoothly. All of my students were pretty pumped about the camp and I couldn't wait until he second week of summer. I walked into the teachers lounge and saw Alice, already sitting with Edward. They were both already stuffing their faces with the Panera Alice had brought and I was excited to di into the artichoke turkey penini Alice had brought me. I sat next to Edward and Alice handed me my sandwich.

"Hello, Bellaboo," she said, unwrapping more of her meal.

"Hey, Ali. How are things on the flipside?" I asked.

"Jesus Christ, are we in the eighties?" she asked, laughing. I rolled my eyes as I bit into my delicious sandwich. "How are things going ariund here, Bella?"

"Can't complain, Ali. I actually just told my kids about this summer camp thing and they all flipped out. They are so excited. I was actually wondering if you'd be interested in being a counciler? All you have to do is provide a background check. Edward and I are doing it, so if you could try and convince Jazz that would be cool," I explained. Her eyes were wide as saucers as she bounced up and down in her seat.

"Yes! I would love to! Oh my gosh, I'm so excited. I can not wait for summer. Are you going to ask Rose and Em, too, because that would be so much fun," she said. This chick wasn't even breathing she was so excited. I looked at Edward and he looked just as overwhelmed as I was. Which was sad, because she was his sister.

"Yeah, I was thinkin' about it," I told her honestly. That was a bad idea because she stood, gathered her things, and ran towards the door, explaining she needed to go shopping for me, her, and Rose, pronto. I finished my lunch and looked at Edward, who was grading some papers. "So," I started. He looked up at me, shoving the last part of his meal into his mouth with a raised eyebrow. I laughed as I wipped some of the mustard off of his cheek.

"So," he prompted.

"Well, we haven't really talked about this whole engagement thing. Jane noticed my ring this morning and so did some of my students. I told them to keep quiet, but I don't exactly know how long that will hold. I just don't want it to be the gossip around school if you wanted to keep it quiet-"

"Bells, the only thing I'm worried about is that another one of my co-workers will notice and whisk you away before I get the chance to marry you," he told me sadly. I placed my hand on his knee and smiled.

"I can garuntee that will never happen." He smiled and took the hand I had placed on his knee in both of his.

"Then, personally, I don't care who knows. I wanted to shout it from the rooftops this morning at practice, but I wasn't sure how you'd take to that," he said, with that crooked smile I loved so much. I laughed and leaned over to kiss him chastely before standing to make my way back to class. As we were walking we continued our conversation.

"So, its settled? We don't care if people know?"

"Nope. So you can go tell all of your friends in the English Department now, because I know you're dying to," he told me with a sly look. I laughed at his joke.

"What are we, in high school?" I asked, looking around at the fact that we were actually in a high school. He guffawed before sending me his comeback.

"Very punny, Bella. You should get that one, you're an english teacher." I stuck my tounge out at him before waving and entering my classroom. The day went by slower and slower and my phone kept going off in the middle of class, which was annoying, but I'd have to check it later. By the time I got home all I wanted to do was curl into Edward while watching a movie in my room. But, I had to make my parents dinner, so I had no time for relaxing. As soon as I popped the meatloaf into the stove to cook, my cell phone went off again, signaling I had a text message. I looked at the screen and saw that I had five new ones. I opened the folder on my Blackberry to find all of them from the same person. Someone I did _not_ want to deal with right now. Mike Newton's name was listed five times in my inbox. I opened the first message to read it. It said:

_** I know things were bad a few weeks ago but I seriously need to talk to you...**_

I opened up number two:

_** Bella stop ignoring me. You know you want to be with me and not that loser you have now just text me or call me.**_

Number three:

_** Ok the ignoring me shit is getting old fast. I love you and we need to work things out. Text me NOW. **_

Ok, now by this time his messages were getting a little intimidating. I was scared to open the next one, but did to find:

_** I'm going to come to your house and get you if you don't message me back. And when I do, things won't be pretty. You have one more chance Bella.**_

I was bracing myself on the kitchen counter to open this one. I knew it wasn't going to be good. And I was correct.

_**You bitch. First you refuse to have a child with me, now you won't answer my messages? You at least owe me that much. You took everything from me, you gold digging whore. I will get you. And when I do, you'll be sorry you EVER messed with me. Have a nice evening Bella. You never know when the skeletons in your closet are going to wat to come out and play...**_

I was on the floor cowering into myself. There were some things that I had done with Mike that I would _never _want Edward knowing about. It was my past, and I wasn't going to let it ruin my life. I was bawling, ignoring the timer going off on my oven, and curled into a ball in the corner of my kitchen. Edward walked in and came running as soon as he saw me.

"Baby? Baby, what's wrong? Bella, you gotta talk to me, baby, tell me what's going on," he said, grabbing my arms to unwrap them from my body. I clung to him for life while sobbing into his neck. I needed him so much and I couldn't even fathome what he would think of me after I told him everything I needed to. I had to tell him, or else Mike was going to come and ruin everything for me. My hands were tied. After a few minutes of getting my breathing under control I showed him the text messages.

"What does this mean?" he asked with confused eyes. It broke my heart to know that I had to tell him everything right now. And if I lost him, I would have to face the consequenses of my actions. Actions I commited a long time ago but had to pay for now.

"Baby," I said with a carefull tone. "We need to talk."

**First of all, I would like to take this chance and tell you to REVIEW. Because it is so very important. Ok on with the note. **

** 1. Like I said, school is kind of kicking my ass right now, so I will be updating once a week, but if I don't, please don't kill me. That would be bad. :( **

** 2. I am in theatre and we are starting a new show for competition. So if my updates or short or I haven't updated in exactly a week, that is another part of the reason why.**

** 3. I haven't updated in a while, mostly because I just got my laptop fixed and it's working fine and dandy now as you can see. (:**

** 4. Last, but not least, I told you of prehaps a new story? Well I am working on a story line, but I WILL NOT start it untill I'm done with this story. I've done it in the past and it just messes everything up with other projects I have going on. But you can be looking forward to it maybe more near summer. (: **

**My story suggestion for this week is ****My Other Brother**** by ****A Cullen Wannabe**** it is rated M for lemons and such. So go look it up. It's really good and think it kind of puts perspective on some things that people don't really think about. (: **

**Alright well that's it for this AN and remember to REVIEW. It makes my day. (:**

** -Twilightfanswanted**


	13. A Confession

**Hey guys. As a gift I'm going to give y'all an extra chapter! (: So I hope you liked the last one. The reason I'm putting out another chapter early is because I couldn't wait to write it. Not only that, but I know how much we hate cliffies... Alright, my little flying monkies, read on! (:**

**SM owns everything. **

**Chapter 13: A Confession **

"Bella, what's going on?" Edward asked me, confused. His confusion was quickly turning into hate as he realized Mike was trying to get back with me. I was going to keep that a secret until Edward stumbled upon my mess of a position in my kitchen. "Why the fuck is Mike Newton texting you about how you two are still in love? Please, Bella, please don't tell me you've been seeing him behind my back. Because that... that would just break me," he told me, choking up a bit. I started bawling again and he looked like he had just seen his newborn kitten die.

"No! I would never do that to you," I sobbed, putting my face in my hands. He pulled them away from my face and started wiping at the tears with his thumbs. It was a nice gesture, but it was of no use. They just kept coming uncontrolably. I couldn't lose Edward.

"Then just tell me what's going on, babe," he whispered, pulling me close to him so that I could hang onto him again.

"When I was married to that, that _monster_, I did some things. Some things I would have _never _done. But I loved him and I thought it was a normal thing-"

"What are you talking about 'some things'?" he asked me.

"Please don't be mad, please," I begged him, tears pouring again.

"Ok, ok, baby. I'm not mad, I promise. I love you, ok?" he asked, kissing me. That was what I needed to gain the courage to tell him everything. When Mike started his job at one of the law firms in Seattle, he had gotten really mixed up in drugs and things. I was his safe harbor, and I had to help him. Its what you did for people you loved. Or, people you thought you loved. I looked Edward in the eye to tell him everything.

"Mike had finally finished his degree for law and he got a job at a big firm in Seattle. It was a good couple hours drive, but it was wroth it for him. His first week was hell. There was a big case that had already been thrown in his lap, and he was stressing so bad, one of his co-workers gave him something to calm his nerves. Mike was a good guy, Edward. When I knew him in college he was nice. He brought the cocaine into the house and automatically I was pissed. I would not tolerate that shit in my house. But he was scared to death, Edward. He had never done anything like that before. He had smoked some back in high school, but nothing heavy and he didn't do it on a regular basis.

"I didn't know what to do, so I helped him. I did it with him. One time, I want to stress to you only one time because he was scared. I was scared, too. And I loved him. You help the people you love, right? I thought so, and I promise it was only once, for me. Mike kept doing it and I was angry. When he would wake up from a high we would fight and yell and scream. I wasn't having it anymore. And the more he did it, the more angry he got about things," I paused, trying to gage his reaction. Edward had a blank look on his face, but nodded for me to continue.

"When we were trying to get... pregnant, he was stressed even more because it wasn't working. He would sneak it in and take it before we had sex. I found that out later on. He thought it was his fault, so he-" I choked on my words, not wanting to go further. My eyes started watering again and Edward took my hand, kissing my palm. I swalowed hard before continuing. "He, uhm, he thought it would be a good idea to try a donor, but he said he wanted someone he knew. He wanted me to have sex with one of his friends, Edward. I was so against it. I was having no part of that, none of it. We got in another fight and Mike said if I loved him I would do it. I tried to explain that I did love him and that there were other ways of going about things, but he wouldn't listen." I sobbed. Everything was coming back now, and I couldn't take it. I started hyperventilating as I saw the look of disgust on Edward's face.

"Bella, that's-"

"Please let me finish before you tell me what you need to say," I told him, knowing he was going to leave after I told him the rest. "Mike invited a couple of friends from the firm to our house for dinner one night. I didn't think anything of it until after they were all coked up and started coming towards me. I backed up, but there wasn't anything I could do. When I looked at Mike, he had a gun, he had a gun," I sobbed. Edward looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"They all came at me, pushing me into a corner and took their turns. I did it because I loved Mike and wanted to give him a baby so badly-"

"No, Bella! You did it because he held a fucking gun to your face! This is, I can't even talk about this right now. Oh my god," he said in a disgusted voice. I curled up into my ball again while Edward stood to pace around my kitchen. "Holy shit. This isn't happening. Holy shit," he mumbled to himself while pacing and hitting the wall every couple of minutes. I was silently crying still, not able to sob anymore because it took too much effort. I was out of effort for the night. Edward stopped pacing and looked at me, stalking over to me quickly and plopping back down beside me. "I will _never_ hurt you like that, Bella. You mean the world to me and I will never do something like that to you. It makes me sick that he did that and if he ever comes around again, I'll murder him." I believed Edwad because his beautiful bright green eyes turned to black to match the venom in his voice.

"It was my fault and I understand if you want to go," I whispered. He looked at me in awe.

"It was in no way your fault, and I don't ever want to hear you say that again. He had however many guys rape you, Bella. That is not a normal thing and I will die before I let him come near you again. And as for the laving, never ever. I will not leave you, I refuse. I've loved you since I was fourteen years old, and that won't change. You can't get rid of me that easy," he whispered. I smiled before he crushed onto my lips with his. "I won't hurt you," he whispered over and over as he kissed my lips, face, neck and collar bone.

"I love you," I said, wrapping my arms around him. Edward Anthony Cullen was my hero, and he always had been. He was with me right now and that's all that mattered. I loved him and he loved me and we were getting married. "I have to do something," I said, picking up my phone off of the floor next to us. I dialed Mike's number and he picked up on the second ring.

"_Its about time you called me back, bitch. Now, let's talk about me moving back in and kicking your asshole of a boyfriend out,_"

"Actually, Mike, I thought we could talk about something else. One, Edward is my _fiance_. We're getting married because I love him and he loves me. Two, I will not allow you to speak to me in derogatory ways any longer, so stop it, dickweed. And three, I _do not_ love you. I never will again. And I _dare _you to come back to this house. See what happens. Because Edwad will kill you before you even step out of your car," I told him. Edward looked at me, impressed.

"_This isn't over, Bella,_" he said before hanging up. I was left speachless as I held my phone to my ear.

"What'd he say?" he asked. I looked uo a Edward with worried eyes before answering.

"It's not over, Edward," I told him. He looked at me in confusion. "He's going to come after me, I just know it," I whispered, cowering into myself again. Edward swooped me up into his arms and took me into the guest room, knowing he probably wouldn't make it all the way up stairs before he lost his balance or I had a mental breakdown. He laid me on the purple comforter in the room and crawled on the bed, just holding me. I don't know how long that lasted before I _needed _him. He seemed to understand and complied to making love with me.

It was what I needed to be ok. Edward's skin against mine calmed me and the way he held me and made sure I was taken care of was something Mike never did. I loved Edward more than anything in the world and even after telling him my dreadful past, he still loved me and he showed me that in the way his eyes sparkled when we were together. His hands ran up and down my sides as he whispered that he loved me after every kiss. His lips sweetly traveled from my neck, to chest, to stomach with the most loving kisses. His thrusts were slow and gentle as I hit my release. He hit his soon after and we laid there for a few minutes before he pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around his torso as I burried my face into his bare chest. He kissed my hair after wrapping his own arms around me.

"Thank you," I whispered, leaning up to kiss his jaw. He held me tighter before tangling our legs together under the sheets.

"I love you and when you hurt, I hurt, Bells. I'm going to be here for you through everything." I kissed him again before returning my face to his chest. He rubbed up and down my spine with his thumb and that was all it took to fall asleep fast.

I woke up the next morning to an extreamly loud alarm clock, empty bed, and the smell of coffee wafting from the kitchen. Edward must have set it so that I wouldn't be late to work. I looked down at the floor to find my clothes, but they were gone. Edward must have taken them to start laundry. It was sweet, but now I was going to have to walk around naked. That was probably his plan... I untucked the sheet from the bed and wrapped it around me before heading into the kitchen where I found my gorgeous fiancee sitting at the breakfast table. He looked up as I entered the room and had a smile on his face as he saw my sheet.

"How are we this morning?" he asked, opening his arms. I went and sat on his lap, bending down to kiss his lips.

"Better," I told him.

"I like your sheet," he said, staring at me through his lashes. I laughed before kissing him again. He pulled away and I felt his growing hardness under my thigh. I raised an eyebrow and he laughed before pulling my sheet down just enough to show my top half. "You're so beautiful. Can we just call in sick today?" he asked, kissing my chest with each of his words. I laughed before pulling my sheet back up and standing. He placed a hand on my hip, waiting for my answer.

"No. They would know wxactly what we were doing. They would not be fooled," I laughed.

"Bells, we could just say that I got sick and it got you sick. Its a flawless plan," he finished. I rolled my eyes before moving to walk away, but he grabbed my sheet and I didn't have a good hold on it. It slid right off my body and the damn house was cold.

"Edward! Give it back," I pleaded, crossing my arms acroos my chest trying to stay warm. He shook his head, looking me up and down. "Edward, its freezing in here!" I wailed. He started cracking up.

"I can see that," he said, nodding to my chest and laughing again. I houghed and put my hands on my hips.

"Fine, asshole. You don't get any of this," I said, pointing and circling around my torso, "until you learn not to be a jerk." With that I turned on my heel and stalked toward the staircase to go get ready. I heard the chair scrape against the floor before I heard the running footsteps following me up the stairs.

"Awww, Bells. You wouldn't do that, would you?" he asked, following me around the room. I smiled to myself, knowing that I had gotten him. I turned so quickly that it caught him off gaurd and he had to stop himself before he ran into me.

"I don't know. Would I, Edward?" I asked, backing him into the dresser and walking my fingers up his chest. He stared at them nervously before looking back up at my face.

"Uhm, well, uhhhh, I don't know," he stuttered while looking at my still naked body. I raised an eyebrow before pulling his face to mine and kissing him hard. His hands went to my hips automatically and they squeezed hard before roughly pulling me closer to him. His hand traveled over my ass to behind my theigh to pull my leg up around his hip. I pulled away, looking him in the eye.

"Maybe you should call in and tell them we're sick," I said while he sucked and nipped at my neck. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he tossed me on the matress, hurridly, before reaching for his phone. I laid there, propped up on my elbows, waiting for him to hurry the hell up. He watched me as the phone rang on the other end. When someone picked up, I decided to have a little fun with him. Payback, if you will, for taking my damned sheet. He started talking in a fake sick voice, his eyes never leaving my body on the bed, and explaining that we had both woken up very ill. In the middle of his sentance, I lifted my knees up a little and spread them apart a lot, giving Edward a clear veiw of everyhing. He choked on his words, playing it off as a cough to Mrs. Cope. I heard her wish us better and then he hung up, me smirking the whole time. Edward walked to the end of the bed where my feet were before slowly taking off his basketball shorts and Under Armor shirt.

"Isabella," he said, grabbing my ankles. "That was a very mean thing to do," he continued, pulling me roughly by my ankles towards his now naked body. I squealled as he pulled my legs around his waist. He slowly lowered down over me, crashing his lips onto mine when he got there.

"Let's just call it payback for my pretty purle sheet," I said. His eyes were dark as he said hsi next words.

"I'll show you payback," he said, taking my mouth onto his again. And payback it was, because Edward did things to me that day I'm sure my parents would disaprove of. We spent the day worshiping each other in a way I never thought we could. And I was happy to know that I was going to marry this man, because I couldn't see myself live a day without him.

**Oki doke. Tell me how I did by reviewing. I'd really like to have as many reviews as I do favs and alerts, so if you could just take two extra minutes to tell me what you think, that would be awesome. You guys are already awesome, but I would gladly make you all some more lemonade if you reviewed. (:**

**Just to let you know how awesime you are I would like to thank everyone who is reading and enjoying enough to add me to their favs and alerts list. And who review. So far we have:**

**4,616 hits**

**39 favs**

**and 42 alerts**

**Let's see if we can get some bigger numbers on those and reviews. (: With reviews comes rewards. **

**Alright guys, you are awesome and here is the story for this week!**

**The Mysterious Case of the Blackbird Rorschach**** by ****johnnyboy7**** rated M-**

**After finding himslef under arrest and in the worst of situations, Edward Masen's life suddenly spirals out of order. He is sentanced to spend his time at Windemere where nothing is as it seems. OCC, rated m for content, language, graphic scenes. **

**This story is unbelievably awesome, as is the author. I've never read a bad story from this guy. All of his stuff id wonderfull so go check him out! **

**Thanks for the love, duckies. **

** -Twilightfanswanted.**


	14. A Different Veiw of Things

**I have a suprise for you this week, monkies. (: I said when I started writting this story that it was going to be an all BPOV story, but I've decided to let you into the heads of not one, but TWO, other characters this week. Exciting, is it not? Well I know you want to read so I won't keep you much longer. My reviews this week were great! And thanks to all who participated. So, on with the story my little flyng monkies. (: We're gonna start off with Edward to see what's going on inside that beautiful head of his, but to find out who the other character is you just have to read... Enjoy, monkies. **

**SM owns all. **

**Chapter 14: A Different Veiw of Things**

**EPOV**

Bella's hand lay over my heart after the hot day we just had. It was like a marathon of nothing but her and I and I had to say that it was wonderful. She was sound asleep, had been for a couple hours. I couldn't blame her. I was cocky enough to say, yes, I am _that_ good in bed. Sounds like an arrogant thing to say, but it was true. I looked over at the alarm clock to see how long I had been avoiding sleep. After I saw that it was thirty past midnight, I looked back down at Bella. She was peacfull and you couldn't help running your fingers through her hair when she looked like that. I strokedher hair for what felt like forever and it usually put me to sleep quick, but tonight was different.

I couldn't sleep because I couldn't think of anything else besides what Bella told me the night before. Not only had this dickweed left her because she couldn't have children, but he also gang bangged her? And she was voulnerable enough not to realize he had brought people together to rape her? It was sickening. Not on her part, because she thought she was doing the right thing, but how could they do that to someone? I looked back at her face and silent tears started to fall. To know that someone had hurt this sweet, innocent woman was bringing out things in me I didn't even know I had.

First, it brought out rage. I wanted to kill Mike for doing this to her. She didn't deserve it. And how anyone could hurt her was beyond me. But it was Mike, after all, who had done it, so I could see the king of creeps creeping on his prey. I was angry and I wanted to hurt him. I had never been so angry in my life, not even when I found out Tanya was cheating on me. I wanted him to know how it felt to go through a pain you couldn't help, and I would be glad to do it for him.

Second, I felt guilt. Guilt that if I would have stayed witih her through college, like we planned, none of this would have ever happened. She wouldn't have been hurt, because I would have never hurt her. And she wouldn't be emotionally hurt either, because we would have found another way to have a baby. I wanted alife with her, but instead I had to go to fucking Oxford and screw everything up.

And third, I felt sad. Hence the tears falling down my face and the sobs that were shattering me. I felt like it was my fault. And that she shouldn't have gone through that. Why had God chosen her to do that to? Not that I wanted it to happen to anyone else, but it seemed all the bad things happened to the best people. And Bella truely was the best. She was caring and kind. Loyal and beautiful. She had the best taste in everything and all around was the most practical woman I had ever met. So why her? Why did it appen to her?

"Babe?" she asked groggily, rubbing her eyes so she could see me. My shaking must have woken her up. I tried to wipe my eyes quickly so she wouldn't see that I had been crying. She reached over and turned the light on, squinting at what must have felt like the sun to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," I stated, but my voice cracked in the middle. She looked at me and scooted closer. I wrapped my arms around her, feeling more comfertable than I'd ever been.

"What is it?" she asked, cupping a hand to my face.

"I was just wondering, why did it happen to you? Why did it have to happen to you?" I asked, starting to cry silently again. She wrapped her arms around my torso and hid her face in my neck. I could feel warm, wet tears sliding down my cheek and I knew I had upset her. I shouldn't have brought it up.

"I don't know. I never really got that answer myself," she whispered. This woman was the most amazing human being ever.

"I will _never_ let you get hurt like that again," I said firmly. The tears had stopped now and I was just angry. I wanted to punch a wall, but I knew that would probably be a bad idea. For my hand and her wall. She nodded and burried her face deeper into my neck. That's when things started to get bad. Her sobs became uncontrolable and I could tell she was having a hard time breathing. Almost to the point that she was hyperventilating. "Shhhh, I got you, baby," I told her as my grip tightened. I had never seen Bella cry this bad, and I was starting to wonder if it was something else. "Shhh. What's going on?" I asked, running my hand through her hair to comfort her.

"He rapped me. They rapped me," she sobbed. Realization was finally hitting her. She realized that Mike hadn't done it out of love for her because she wanted a child. He had done it to tourture her, and he had succeded. "I know, baby, I know," I whispered, holding her as tight as I could. All I wanted to do was make it go away, but I knew it was far from over. That her past would come back because Mike wouldn't stop until he was dead.

And I would gladly be the one to put a bullet in his head.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A couple weeks had passed and summer was quickly arriving. We were at that stage in the school year where no one wanted to do any work at all. And though, I hated to do it, I knew I had to give them work until the last day. They never said it couldn't be bussy work...

I passed out the Pirates of the Caribbean cross word puzzle to my students before heading back to my desk. They did it in no time, listening to their iPods and working in groups. By the time class was half over they were all bored. So, I interviened. I stood from my desk and walked up to my podeum.

"What's everyone's plans for summer?" I asked. A light buz of excitement ran through the room at the mentin of summer and they were suddenly all talking at once.

"I'm going to the lake!" a girl said.

"My parents like to take me and my brother camping," another guy said.

"That summer camp for the school," one person said, and then it was all talking about that.

"Are you going to be there, Coach?" a student asked. I nodded.

"Of course. And a few of my friends," I informed them.

What are your other plans for the summer?" Chelsea asked me. I smirked.

"Well, I'm getting married. I'm pretty sure it's going to be happening in the summer. Or at least I want it to," I said. The class was now quiet and intent on hearing about my wedding. I didn't know anything about it though. That was up to Bella, Alice and Rose, because I was not a good decorator. I only knew who the bride was and to me that's all that mattered.

"Who are you marrying?" they asked. I rolled my eyes. I had been waiting for that question because they all very well knew who I was marrying.

"Ms. Newton." I explained. I hated saying that as her last name, because it reminded me of him. I was just glad that very soon it would be changed to Cullen and we could all get on with our lives and be happy. Bella didn't say anything when I called her Swan, so that's what I was going to call her. Not the vile name on her dry erase board at the front of her classroom. All the girls giggled in anticipation and most of the guys either looked jealous or just downtrodden. I laughed at it all right before the bell rang. It was my last class of the day, so I made my way to the baseball feild. I was coaching there today, football wouldn't miss me. I stopped by Bella's room first, letting her know practice shouldn't run that late. She grabbed her purse before nodding and kissing me to leave. I smiled all the way to the field. I was happy to say that I would soon be her husband.

**MPOV**

"_Why the fuck can't you do anything right?_" the snarrling bitch asked me on the phone.

"I can do everything right. Its you and your stupid ass plans that are making things difficult. Why can't I just go beat his ass? Its not like I would kill him or anything. Just hurt him enough for him to know that Bella's mine," I said.

"_Because, if this plan is going to work-" _

"There you go with the damn plans again. Shit, can't we just do things my way once?"

_"No!"_

"And why not?"

_"Because your way of doing things is pure and total shit. You're hot, but you're not smart," _she said into the phone. I rolled my eyes on the recieving end.

"Fine, then just find a way to do things so I can get my wife back,"

_"I will. I'm not letting that bitch get anywhere near _my_ Edward and an alter." _she said before hanging up. She was probably one of the more sexy women I'd ever been with. Even when I was cheating on Bella when we were married I had never found anyone like her. It was amazing. Too bad after we split the shit heads up she would fawn all over Edward. But, who said we couldn't fool around even if we were married? It is a win/win situation. I planned on getting Bella back, and she planned on landing her husband. If I knew anything, I knew this was going to work. Thing is, as hot as she is, I would turn on Tanya any secind if I didn't get my way. I would put a bullet straight through stupid Edward's brain if it meant getting my wife back.

I started getting ready for bed. This damn little appartment wasn't sitting well with me. I'm a lawer, damnit. I deserve a big house. Something about the plan was getting the house back. I was going to re-marry Bella, screw her brains out, and then killing her. That way I would get the house, the money, and be a free man again. I would also get the bitch back for getting everything in the divorce. I was going to get my end. And I was going to do it my way, not Tanya's.

**Ok, I know the Mike POV was kind of short, but I can't give **_**everything **_**away. (: Review for me and I'll write even more! (:**


	15. A Delima

**Hello monkies! How we doin' today? Well, I have a new chapter for you, so if you're having a bad day, I hope this makes it better. Thank you for reading and reviewing my last chapter. It means oodles. And I will have two stories to suggest since I forgot to add one last chapter. Ok, so we're back to Bella's veiw on things today, and things are about to heat up a little. Remember how Tanya and Mike had some plans in the last chapter? Well, I'm not sure, but their plan might take effect in this chapter... we might just have to wait and see. (: So read on monkies!**

**SM owns all.**

**Chapter 15: A Delima**

"Ali, I really need your help. Some things have been going on and I'm not sure about something. Do you think you and Rose can come over for a little while?" I asked her over the phone.

_"Sure, Bells. Is everything ok?" _

"Yeah, I just feel weird. I mean my body feels weird. Since I hit my head I've been puking. And I'm not saying Carlisle is a bad doctor, he's the best, but he keeps telling me that my head is fine. But I don't know. I don't think I would still be sick if it was. Can you and Rose just come over?" I asked. I was starting to freak out a bit. I mean, I had even been to Carlisle's office and he had told me my head was fine.

_"Sure. We'll be over in about thirty minutes," _she said.

"Thanks, Alice,"

_"No problem," _she said before hanging up. I put my phone into the front pocket of my jeans. I didn't know what could be wrong with me. Maybe my body was still sick from the whole realization with Mike thing? I had been even more sick since then and just thinking about it sent a queezy vibe to my stomach. Edward was gone for two days with the baseball team. I walked around the house for a little while, thinking about Edward and waiting for Alice and Rose. A few mnutes later my doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was Rose and Alice. They hugged me before stepping over the threshold and into my livingroom.

"So what's up, Bells?" Rose asked, plopping onto the couch. Alice plopped down next to her and I sat in the armchair. I explained everything to them, even the part about Mike. They hadn't heard that story yet, though I'm sure Edward had talked to Em and Jazz about it. They probably just hadn't mentioned it to Rose and Alice. When I told them they cried. So did I, it was an emotional thing to discuss. Then I told them about how sick I had been lately and that even though we had been to Carlisle's office multiple times, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I saw Rose and Alice exchange knowing looks before looking back at me.

"How do your boobs feel?" Rose asked bluntly. I choked on the water I was drinking.

"Exuse me?" I squeaked out.

"How. Do. Your boobs feel?" she asked again.

"I don't see how that protains to this conversation and why the fuck are you worried about my boobs?" I asked. Alice picked up where Rose left off.

"Just answer the damn question, Bells," she said.

"Uhm, they're kind of sore, but that's because Edward and I have been having lots of... uhm... sex lately," I said sheepishly.

"No it's not. It's because you're pregnant," Rose said bluntly. I felt the angry tears well up in my eyes. She knew how I felt talking about what I couldn't have and here she was trying to rub it in my face. Alice saw the pain in my eyes and tried to cover up Rose's mistake. It wasn't until Alice spoke that Rose realised what she'd said.

"That is not funny, Rosalie," I said through my tears.

"No, Bells, what she meant was, have you ever thought that maybe you could be pregnant?" she asked.

"No! This isn't a funny joke, guys! You know, I asked you here for help and now you're playing some cruel joke on me. Well it isn't funny. So you and your stupid perfect uteruses can get he hell out of my house," I said. They started laughing. Now I was really pissed. "Get out!" I screamed, pointing to the front door. They just cackled louder.

"Sorry, Bella. Perfect... uteruses!" Rose squealed, cracking up again. I started my way up stairs, but Alice stopped me. They saw that they had hurt me and after they calmed down from their giggling the appologized and we sat back down. "But seriously, Bells. Maybe you should take a pregnancy test," Rose suggested. I shook my head and sad tears made their way down my face this time. They both hugged me.

"But, Rose, it's not possible. I've seen doctors and they couldn't do anything. I mean, Mike and I tried for a whole year and got nothing but dissapointment. So, unless Edward has some holy sperm or something, I couldn't be preganant," I explained.

"I wouldn't put it past my brother to have the holy sperm," Alice mumbled, rolling her eyes. I laughed along with Rose at her comment.

"How about you just take a test to see? If it's negative, then you know, but if it's positive..." Rose trailed off with a smile on her face. I nodded and we all piled into Alice's car to head to the Walgreens down the street. When we got to the aisle with the tests on it and we all stopped in our tracks. We didn't know which one to buy. There were hundreds of them, in alphebetical order, no less.

"How about we all just pick one?" Alice suggested. We all nodded and picked one. We paid and made our way back to my house. We walked in and headed to the guest bathroom since it was closest. I tore the boxes open as Alice and Rose leaned against the counter. After a few minutes of waiting on their part, Alice sat on the counter and crossed her legs.

"How am I supposed to take three? I don't have that much pee in me," I told them.

"Do one, and then drink something," Alice replied.

"Or, you can just pee on all three at the same time," Rose said, pushing herself from the counter. I nodded and sat on the toilet ready to do this thing.

I couldn't pee.

I waited and waited. Alice's legs fell asleep and she had to pull them out from under her and started swinging her legs back and fourth. After an hour Alice had moved to sitting on the floor with her back against the cabinets and Rose had moved to sitting in the bathtub. Finally I started peeing. They both straigtened up upon hearing the sound and eagerly looked as I placed the tests on the counter. We all stood, crowding around them, waiting for something to appear.

"It says it takes about five minutes to register," Alice read from the box. We still stood, looking intensly. When the five minutes were up we were suprised to see that all three of them had a positive on them. My eyes widened and Rose and Alice screamed in delight.

"Thank you, Edward for having holy sperm!" Alice cried to the heavens. I was still shocked as they hugged me from both sides. They were jumping up and down.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

"You're pregnant!" they screamed, jumping up and down. I felt happy tears come to my eyes before looking at both of them and jumping with them.

"Don't jump! You might hurt the baby," Alice said, reaching to touch my lower stomach. I smiled and laughed with Rosalie at her foolishness, but I stopped jumping just in case.

"When are you going to tell Edward? Are you going to cal him?" Rose asked.

"No. I don't think it's something to tell over the phone. I have to tell him in a special way," I said, spacing out and thinking. What if Edward didn't want a baby? I mean we had discussed adoption, but only after we were married. We weren't even married yet. Oh my GOD! Edward was going to break up with me, then I would never be married and I would have to raise a kid by myself! Then since I had a kid, I would never find love because it would be too much baggage. Oh my life was doomed for hell!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alice yelled. Had I said that otu loud? I looked at both of them. "First, Edward loves kids, and I'm sure he's going to be ecstatic. I know he was disapointed when he found out you couldn't concieve, but this will be awesome to him! And second, even if he did break up with you, he would _never_ make you care for a child by yourself. You know my brother better than that, Bella," she scolded. She was right, Edward would never do that. I nodded and gave her an appologetic look.

"I'll tell him when he gets home. It will be great," I said. They nodded and Rose said she really needed to get going. Alice agreed and they were gone a few minutes later. I went up stairs to get ready for bed and after I got settled my phone rang. I picked up, thinking it was Edward, but was sadly mistaken when the voice on the other end spoke.

"Hello my cute coach," I said.

_"Well, I'm not a coach, but I like the way you're talking," _the creepy voice said. I automatically knew it as Mike.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

_"Just to talk to you, Bella. I'm guessing your boyfriend is out for the night?" _he asked. Shit, my mess up. Now he knew I was alone.

"No," I answered.

_"Good, then I talk to you about what I wanted to talk to you about. If you don't leave him and come back to me, I'll kill him," _he said bluntly. I gasped.

"You're bluffing," I said in a shakey voice.

_"Am I? I'm a lawyer, Bella. You know that I know people. People that owe me favors. It could easily be done. And I'm telling you, you'll only get one chance to leave him before I put a bullet in his head. I'm serious, Bella. So pack his bag and have it ready to go when he comes home, because if I'm not moved back into our house by the end of next week, he'll be gone. And there's nothing you can do about it," _he continued.

"Please, don't do this," I sobbed.

_"Why, because you're getting married and you're in love? No. One chance, Bella. That's all I'm giving you. He'll be dead by the end of the week. It's your choice. Choose wisely," _he said before hanging up. I couldn't help but sob as I held the phone out in front of me. Why was my life such a wreck? Why did these things always happen to me? I was pregnant for God's sake! Why couldn't I just be happy with one thing in my life? Edward was coming home in the morning and I had to make sure his things were packed. There was no way I was going to let the man I loved doe because of a stupid mistake. I wouldn't tell him about the baby, I would just tell him I needed time and that things were going a little too fast for my liking. I didn't want to break his heart, but I had to in order to keep him safe. I had done some theatre in college, and it was time to pull out the stops.

I packed all of his things together and set them next to the door. I couldn't sleep for the sobbing I was doing. I clutched at my stomach because I knew it was just a reminder. The next morning was going to be my own personal hell. And I was right. Edward woke me up by kissing me softly.

"Wake up, baby," he whispered, pushing some of my hair out of my face. I started crying again and he went to take me into his arms, but I pushed him away. It would only make things worse. "Bella, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I need you to leave," I sobbed, not looking at him.

"What? Why?" he asked, looking around the room like the answer was going to be painted on a wall or something. All he found, though, were his bags. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Things are going too fast," I told him, not looking at him.

"You aren't looking at me. You're lying! Why are you asking me to go?" he asked, a little shocked.

"I'm not!" I sobbed, trying to still not look at him.

"Yes you are, what's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just want you gone," I told him.

"No you don't, Bella. Talk to me, I love you-"

"Well I don't love you!" I yeled, covering my mouth afterwards. The tears were spilling fasterthan they'd ever spilled before. I heard Edwad choke out a sob before standing up. For the first time I looked at him. He looked broken and beat down. I looked at my finger, noticing the ring. I slowly slid it off of my finger and handed it to him. He looked at me, silent tears sliding down his face. He held out his hand and I placed it in his palm. I stood, making my way to the bathroom.

"Mike's moving back in...Your bags are by the door. I need you to be gone when I come out," I cried, closing the door behind me. I turned on the water so he wouldn't hear my sobs. My heart was shattered and I didn't know what to do. I probably no longer had friends, because once they heard about everything they would hate me and I would have no one to talk to. I couldn't tell my parents because it would kill dad. Literally. I don't think he would survive if he found out because he would be so disapointed. It was even worse that I was pregnant. I held my stomach. The bump wasn't there yet, but when it was it would definatly be noticable. Then when Mike saw it, he would be pissed. I would see Edward in school everyday until summer. Then I would be with him, Alice, Rose, Emmett and Jasper at the sumer camp. I curled up in a little ball and cried until I had no more tears. My phone rang on the counter and I hoped to God it wasn't Edward. I looked at the caller I.D. before picking up Mike's call.

_"Hey, baby. Ready for me to come home?" _he asked. I sobbed.

"Yes," I sobbed.

_"I'll be there tomorrow," _he said, before hanging up. My phone rang right after and I saw that it was Alice. Let it begin.

"Hello?" I answered, crying.

_"What the hell is wrong with you? Edward just showed up here, totally shattered! Not something I'd expect from someone having a... baby!" _she whispered the last part. _"He keeps saying that you kicked him out. What's going on, Bella?" _she asked in a concerned tone.

"I did. I just- I don't- I'm sorry!" I wailed.

_"Why? You love him!" _she said.

"I just can't," I cried.

_"Well, I hope you're happy, Isabella Swan. Because my brither is shattered. And it's your fault. What the hell are you thinking? And then you go and tell him that _Mike_ is moving back in? You're a black-hearted bitch. Don't call me. Or Jasper for that matter, because we won't pick up. I can't believe you," _she said, before hanging up. I couldn't blame her. If he were my brother I'd be protective like that. But I had just lost my best friend and she was the thing I needed most right now. I dialed Rose's number and it rang.

_"You've reached Rosalie. I'm either busy, or I just don't want to talk to you. So leave a message and I'll get back to you. Or, you know, I won't," _she said before it beeped. I left a message telling her I really needed to talk to her, but she never returned my call. Alice had gotten to her already, I guessed. My life was falling apart.

I was about to have my ex husband move back in with me, I was pregnant with the child of the man I had loved since I was fourteen. I couldn't talk to anyone about the death threat, because then I might die. And my friends hated me. This was horrible.

And that's the moment I started to hate my shitty life.

**There's the chapter. I hate Mike. Next chapter will skip ahead a few weeks and go straigt into the summer camp. With a little of how she's doing with Mike at home at the begining, of course. I just feel like that's kind of important. So be looking for that. I don't think we'll get Edward's veiw on things until a couple more chapters. I kind of want to get Bella's perspective on everything before we go into someone else's POV. Ok, so its story suggestion time, monkies! Here we are:**

**Coming Home ****by: ****edward5953**** Rated: M-**

**Bella and her daughter, Lilly, come home after 5 years when she left suddenly. Will everyone accept what happend to her and why she left? Will the crush she had on Edward since High School grow into something more? And will he help?**

**This is a really good story so far. It's her first fanfic, and we all know how awesome it is to get reviews on your first story, so go help her out by giving her some love!**

**Married to the Enemy**** by: ****Gelix**** Rated: M-**

**After a night of celebration in Vegas, Bella finds herself married to the man who made her life a living hell for seven years. Follow her when she finds true love where she least expected it! AU/AU OCC. Cannon pairing. Rated M for mature lemons. **

**Oh. My. Gosh. I love this story so much! It's finished and you should seriously go check it out and review it. It's awesome. **

**Alright, monkies. Let's not forget to review for me! I really love it when you do, you guys. I'll speed up getting a chapter out soon if you review quickly. (: Thanks, monkies.**

**-Twilightfanswanted.**


	16. A Summer Camp: Part 1

**Ok, guys. So I know I've lost a lot of readers because of my last chapter, but if you will just stick with me a couple more chapters everything will be alright. People are super mad at me and I understand that, but this is just a twist in the story. It had to happen somewhere. And no this is NOT an angst story, once again it's just a twist in plot. Bella hates Mike just as much as you do, guys. So here's the next chapter. Please stop being mad at me. **

**SM owns all things Twilight and Burt V. Royal owns the Easy A quotes. **

**Chapter 16: A Summer Camp Part 1**

We had been out of school for a couple of weeks now, and I was packing for the school camp. I was dreading something that I used to be really excied about. I was now dreading it because all of my friends were going to be there. And at the moment, they all hated me. Fun. Mike walked in and I automatically tensed up.

"What are you doing?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Did that orange I chuncked at you kill some of your brain cells? I told you I have a summer job for the school. It's a camp for kids," I told him, stuffing the last of my clothes in my bag. It was funny, I had thrown an orange at him earlier and it pegged him right in the head. It was awesome.

"When are you going to be back?" he asked.

"Hopefully I'll be gone long enough for you to get lonely and leave. And _never come back_," I said.

"Whatever. You leave in the morning?" he asked.

"Yes. Early enough to not see you. Now get out of my bedroom," I told him. He left and I closed the door and locked it behind him. I went to bed, worrying about what was going to happen. Maybe I would get to talk to Rose, but I wasn't getting my hopes up. I had tried to call her over and over, but she never picked up.

The next morning I woke up, got ready and headed towards the school. All of the councilers would be riding a bus to the camp grounds. The kids would meet us at the camp a few hours after we arrived. There was a choice of them having to ride a bus there or their paretns could bring them. I stepped onto the bus and, of course, everyone was already on it. I passed them as they all glarred at me, all but Edward. He actually watched as I passed, not in a creepy way, but it made me feel even worse for what I had done. I found Jane and sat next to her, once again, feeling like I was in high school.

When we arrived at the camp we were put into cabins. Of course, I was put in a cabin with Alice and Rosalie, who refused to speak to me. I imagine Emmett, Jasper and Edawrd were put into a cabin together as well. Alice left after putting her things away and Rosalie just stood there, watching me. I expected a snarky comment, because Rosalie wasn't one to hold in her anger.

"What's going on with you, Bells? Is it the baby? Did you freak out at the last minute?" she asked, sitting on my bed as I put my things away. Rosalie was actually talking to me, giving me a chance to explain. I had to take that chance and tell her. I knew I could trust Rose.

"He threatened Edward's life," I whispered. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Rosalie, you have to promise me you won't say anything. You can't. I just need to tell somebody. I need a friend and I don't seem to have one of those right now,"

"Ok, Bells, just tell me what's going on," she said. I nodded and sat next to her, teling her everything. She looked at me suprised for a moment before speaking. "That son of a bitch!" she yelled.

"Shhh! Rose, shh. Please," I said. She nodded, understanding. "I've only got you right now. You;re the only one that knows," I told her.

"You don't only have me. Edward told us to be civil because he wasn't planning on ignoring you. He's more trying to figure out what's going on than upset. I mean, he's upset, but you know," she said. I nodded. Did this mean that Edward was going to speak to me? "I guess we should get going in greeting some children," she sighed. I followed her out of the cabin to the front of the camp where busses were starting to pull in. Rose walked us up to the group, which I wasn't very comfterable with. Edward saw me and smiled. It was a sad smile, but it was a greeting. I smiled back and greeted the kids that came up to us and said hi. We got everyone together so that I could make an announcment.

"Hi, everyone. I'm so glad all of you could make it! We have a bunch of activities planned for these two weeks. Including sports, arts, and a bunch of other things. And at the end of the camp there will be voting for a counciler you would like to see do a duet. It's just something a little fun for you guys to look forward to. Today there will be a bunch of get to know you activities and you will be put into your cabins. Go to one of the councilers to fnd out where you'll be staying or if you have any questions. Have a great time!" I said, putting the mic back in he stand. I walked down from the stage and over to Rosalie, who was showing kids where to go. We got everyone settled and made our way to the cafeteria to grab lunch. Before I went I went to my cabin to go get a jacket. It had gotten a little chilly. Alice was there when I walked in, sitting on my bed.

"Rose said you needed to talk to me about something," she said, looking like she really didn't want to be there.

"Uhm, yeah. But it's going to have to wait until tonight, because I need to get to the cafeteria for lunch," I told her. Damn, Rose. I knew this wasn't going to stay quiet for long. I needed to tell Alice, too, though. I just needed to do it while Rosalie was with me, though, so maybe Alice wouldn't lunge for my throat when I told her. She nodded and stood, following me to the lunch room. I sat down at a table by myself. I was looking around and saw Emmett talking to a couple of kids.

"Ok, hugs not drugs, mess with the bull, get the horn, and any other cliches you can come up with," he said. The students laughed as he walked off waving. I laughed at the way it was so simple for him to talk to kids. He was one of the friends I missed the most. He was funny and he really knew how to lighten the mood with things. He was also one of the friends I hadn't talked to at all since everything happened. He saw me sitting alone and looked like he was contemplating something before sitting down across from me.

"Rose told me everything," were the first words to come out of his mouth. Shit, I couldn't tell that girl anything.

"Wow, has she told Edward yet?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope, she's going to let you tell him. But the only other person she said anything to was Alice and she just said that you needed to explain some things to her," he told me. I nodded, taking some of the macaroni off of my plate and eating it. "I'm sorry, Bella. We shouldn't have treated you like that without hearing the stroy first," he said. I nodded, kind of touched that he was appologizing when I should be the one to appologize to him.

"I don't know what to do, Em. What am I supposed to do?"

"You should have called the police as soon as he called you. Edward's been getting calls from Tanya since all this shit started, which just puts the icing on the cake," he said. I was caught off gaurd. Tanya had been caling him? It was like it was a big shit storm of the past for the both of us. As for the cops, there was a reason for that.

"I know, Em, but he's a lawyer. He's pointed this out many times. I have no proof of anything and he could easily get past everything. And what do you mean Tanya's been calling him?"

"I get where you're coming from. But, Bells, you're going to have to do something. We both know you and Edward can't live without each other. And I don't know. She's been calling him non stop, it's rediculous," he said. Just then James came up to me and asked to see me in the offices on the grounds. I looked at Emmett as I stood. "See you later," he said. I nodded. "Stay excellent," he told me, walking off. I laughed, shaking my head before responding.

"You too," I told him, following James. I sat across from him in the office while he explained some things.

"We have to keep an extra carefull watch on things while we're out here. These are teenagers, you know. If I can keep the girls off the pole, and the guys off the pipe, I get a raise," he told me. My eyebrows shot up in suprise because I had never heard him speak this way. I nodded and tried to get out of his office as quickly as possible. I ran into someone on the way out. Edwad looked at me before looking down to pick up his stuff.

"Sorry," I mumbled, helping him pick some things up. When I handed him his stuff back he just looked at me.

"How are you?" he asked. I smiled.

"Good as I'm going to get, I guess," I told him. He nodded. "How about you?"

"Same," he said. "Have you seen the schedule for tomorrow?"

"No. Is it the listings for activities and stuff?"

"Yeah. Me and you have dodgeball tomorrow, so you should love that," he laughed. I graoned.

"Shit. They would set me up with something having to do with phys ed. My life sucks," I said. I couldn't play dodgeball. Especially now that I knew I was pregnant. Would it hurt the baby if I played? I didn't have a bump or anything yet becuse I was only about a month along, but I still didn't know if it would hurt it in any way.

"Yeah, it's cool though. If you want to ref, I can play," he said. I nodded in agreement, thanking my lucky stars that only shown through about once a year.

"Well, I should get back to the cabin. We have to round up the kids for lights out anyways," I started walking away.

"'K. See you tomorrow," he said. I walked out of the building, telling kids it was about time to call it a night as I passed them. I passed Emmett and Jasper and Emmett waved. I smiled and waved back, walking into my cabin when I got there. Rose and Alice were sitting inside waiting for me.

"Spill, now bitch," Alice said, sitting on the bed next to me. Rose sat next to me, too. It was like they were waiting for some hot gossip. Rose was calm because she knew it was kind of a touchy subject.

"You know, you call me bitch a lot. It's not really a term of indearment," I said. Rose giggled a little.

"I want every detail, now shit face," she said. I rolled my eyes at her.

"You're not really heading in the right direction..."

"Tell me!" she screamed. My eyes widened, as did Rose's. "Look, I just want to be in the loop. Not just that, but I need to know what's going on so I can know if I should still talk to you or not," she said in one breath. Rose looked at me appologetically. I shruged it off. I told her everything and, like Rose, she cried. She cried because her brother's life had been threatened.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, Bella!" she cried, hugging me close.

"It's ok, Al," I told her.

"No, it's not. I called you a black hearted bitch because you were trying to save Edward's life. Oh my God, think of the stress this is putting on the baby. The baby! Have you told anyone else about it?" she asked. I shook my head. "Well, Rose and I are here for you. If you need anything at all," she said. I nodded. "I'm so sorry. All you were trying to do was protect my brother and I totally shut you out when you needed someone. You're the bravest person I know," she said honestly, looking me in the eyes. The tears poured from me then while her and Rose hugged me. We satyed up late that night, just talking about things.

The next day I woke up, got ready and made my way to the dodgeball gym. Edward was already there, setting everything up.

"Hey, there you are. You left your glass slipper in the office yesterday," he said, handing me the bracelette my dad gave me when I graduated. It must have fallen off when I bumped into him yesterday.

"Yeah, and I got pumpkin all over my dress, too, say 'lavi'," I said, putting it back on my wrist.

"Lavi," he said. I laughed and looked up at him.

"Nice, good, solid joke there,"I told him, helping him pull the bleachers out. He smiled and started handing me soft dodgeballs to set on the line in the middle of the court.

"So how's the rooming with my crazy ass sister? I know she's probably being a bitch. I told her to kind of chill out since I knew this was kind of a big deal to you and you were excited," he said. My heart swelled at his kindness. I missed everything about him.

"No, she's not. We talked about some things and we're ok. Rose, too. I know everyone's upset with me, and I'm sorry for hurting you, but it just- there are things that happened. And I know I can't explain them right now to you, but maybe in time," He nodded at me and continued with setting up. We were almost done. "So I hear Tanya's been trying to get in contact with you," I said. He grumbled a profanity and looked at me.

"Weird how that happens to both of us at the same time, huh?" he asked. I shrugged, feeling anger towards Tanya. I knew he would never get back together with the bitch, but it still hurt to know they were in contact.

"Yeah," I said, sitting on the bleachers. I was feeling kind of queezy again. I would probably need to puke soon from the baby. And puke I did. In the trashcan, on the court.

"You still sick?" Edward asked, handing me a water bottle after I came out of the bathroom. I nodded, not meeting his eyes and feeling totally guilty that I still hadn't told him. "You know, even though we're not, well, you know, you can still go to Carlisle. He'd be happy to help you and I'd feel a lot better knowing you were going to someone you know," he told me.

"I have a doctor that's taking care of me. He's givin me some vitamins to take to help," I said, not mentioning that they were pre-natal vitamins. He noded, and kids started piling into the gym. We dropped the subject and started explaining some of the rules to the students. They played and I was referee. I had to admit, it was pretty fun. And by the time the game was over it was time for lunch. I followed Edward to the cafeteria, passing my cabin on the way.

"Oh, I forgot, I have some more of your stuff I brought. You still had clothes in the laundry when you left," I said quietly, bringing up the subject I hated. He nodded and followed me into my cabin. Rose and Alice weren't there, probably waiting for me at lunch. I went to my bed and grabbed my bag, pulling a couple of Edward's folded shirts and some of his sweats out of my bag. I stood up straight and grabbed his stuff and I could feel him standing behind me. His hot breath was on my neck and he ghosted his hand up my arm. I went rigid, not sure what to do. I wanted this so bad, but I didn't think I could.

"I miss you. So much, Bella," he whispered. I turned into him and burried my face in his chest so he wouldn't see my tears. But I'm sure he could feel them on his thin v-neck. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have said anything," he said. He pulled back and looked at me, wiping my tears away. I looked him in the eyes, feeling guilty as all get out.

"I'm pregnant," I whispered.

**There's the next chapter. I'm going to try to put out another chapter today so that I can stop the suffering and you won't be mad at me anymore. So I'm going to get to writting after I give you a story recomendation. Don't forget to review for me, and please don't be angry in your review. Thanks, monikes. (:**

**When Love and Hate Collide**** by: ****Gelix**** Rated: M-**

**Bella and Edward have grown up practically hating each other. Friends and family will force them closer than ever before. Will they try to fight it or give in? AH/AU OCC. Cannon pairing. Rated M for future lemons.**

**Good story, seriously go check it out. **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review. (:**

**-Twilightfanswanted**


	17. A Summer Camp: Part 2

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you all liked the last one. Read on, monkies. (: By the way, my favorite review from last chapter had to be from ****Finaldream88****. "Wow... you managed to use a majority of 'Easy A' quotes. Impressive." I loved that, thanks. (: I'd also like to thank taralynn09 for their kind words. I'm glad you aren't giving up on my story and sticking around because I'm about to give you exactly what you asked for. (: Thanks everyone. Lovin' the reviews now that things are somewhat back on track. (:**

**SM owns all.**

**Chapter 17: A Summer Camp Part 2**

"What?" Edward aksed, looking dumbfounded. He had tears in his eyes at the information I just told him. "Why woudl you tell me that?" he asked a little bit angry and a little bit uncomfertable.

"Because I felt guilty not telling you about your own child," I said, looking at the floor.

"How do you know it's mine?" That stung a little. He had thought I was sleeping with Mike. Hell no.

"Because you're the only one I've slept with. And I found out the day before you came home,"

"Is that why you made me leave? Were you scared I wouldn't want you? Because, I do, Bella. This is the best thing I could possibly ask for, I mean, you couldn't have kids. This is a blessing," he said, taking my hand. My eyes welled with tears once again.

"That's not why I asked you to go. There are other things, Edward, I just can't explain them to you right now," I told him.

"How did this happen? I mean you can't get pregnant," he said in awe, sitting on my bed. I sat next to him.

"Alice and I have this theory that you have some kind of holy sperm or something. She seemed kind of jealous that Jasper wasn't the one with the holiness," I joked. He chuckled but abruptly stopped.

"Wait. Alice knows?" he asked, kind of hurt. I nodded.

"It wasn't her thing to tell, so she didn't tell you. Don't be mad,"

"I'm not. Just kind of suprised she didn't tell me after how mad she was at you,"

"Rose knows, too. They were both with me when I took the test,"

"Well that explains the puking and everything," he said, finally looking at me. Then it happened so fast I was kind of caught off guard. Edward cupped my face and kissed me. I was still for a moment, but I soon melted at his touch. I missed his touch and his lips on mine. Our mouths opened and our tounges automatically tangled together. I needed him so badly. He laid us back and placed my on top of him. My legs were straddled over his stomach as I greedily sucked on his bottom lip. His hands roamed up and down my sides and my shirt went up a little more every time. He flipped us over and got my shirt over my head. His came off next and my eyes were met with the glory of Edward's toned six-pack. He kissed all the way down from my neck, to my collar bone, my chest, and my stomach. When he got there he lingered a minute and placed a soft kiss right bellow my belly button.

"I love you," he whispered to my stomach. Tears started to well in my eyes, but he wasn't having any of that. He stripped my shorts and panties and took off his own basketball shorts and boxers before slowly entering me. "I've missed this feeling so much. It's been killing me not feeling you," he whispered, ravishing my neck again.

"I know, I feel the same way. I just feel complete when you're inside me," I said through heavy breathing. We rocked until we found our releases, which was quick for me. I had missed him so much, I just couldn't help myself. After his release he rolled off of me, but snuggled me into his side. That's where I fit, in Edward's side. He was like the last peice to my puzzle. I wanted to tell him everything, but could I? I needed to stop being stupid about everything. For me, for Edward, for our friends, but most importantly, for our baby. I sat up, starting to pick up clothes that had been thrown everywhere.

"I need to talk to you," I said. He nodded, sitting up and watching me get dressed. "Tonight, when I have more time. I need to talk to you alone. Not while we're around anyone. I need to tell you why things are so complicated and how I feel. And I need to tell you not to get mad at me when you realize what a dumb ass I was, ok?" I asked. He nodded again. "I'll see you tonight at ten in the woods behind this cabin," I told him, heading towards the door.

"You aren't going to, like, murder me in the woods or something, are you?" he asked with a grin. I laughed before walking out the door and shaking my head. I made my way to the lunch room to go find Alice and Rose. They were sitting at the table next to Jasper's and Emmett's, not wanting to be too far away from them, but not wanting me to be uncomfertable. I high fived Emmett as I went and sat down, which took Alice by suprise.

"First, are you and Em ok? And second, why are you glowing?" she asked.

"Yes, I am. Because somebody," I looked at Rose with a pointed look, "couldn't keep their mouth shut about my business. And I'm pregnant. Aren't pregnant people supposed to glow or shine or glisten or something like that?" I asked. Rose laughed and water came out of her nose, which I found hysterical.

"This is a different type of glow, Bella. I mean you had that baby glow, but this one... this one is much, much happier. I like it," she said, smiling. I just shrugged, knowing she'd figure out sooner or later what was going on so I might as well tell her.

"I decided I'm going to tell Edward everything tonight," I said. They both stopped eating and looked at me. Even Emmett heard and looked over from his table.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alice asked quietly. "I mean, I'm all for you telling him, but what if Mike finds out and he kills him?" she asked nervously.

"First, I won't let that happen. We're going to find a way to handle Mike, ok? You don't have to worry, Al. And second, I think he deserves to know. I mean, I told him about the baby-"

"You what?" they both yelled in excitement. Emmett and Jasper looked over at us confused. I guess they thought I was hated or something again, but when they saw the smiles on Alice and Rose's face, I guess they didn't really care. Edward walked in just then and made his way to sit with the guys. I blushed as he walked past and he laughed a little.

"Bella! This is great. I'm so glad you're telling him," Rose said, taking my hand.

"I just need him to understand it was never to hurt him, it was just to help him. But I'm tired of being so damn idiotic about it. I should've done something when I found out, I just didn't know what to do. And it was a big step telling you guys. It's just that Mike scares me, and I really don't want anyone to get hurt. Especially under my watch," I explained. They both looked like they understood and were totally on my side about telling Edward everything. It was going to be tough, but it needed to be done. Then, maybe we could figure out a way to deal with Mike.

The rest of the day passed slowly. I was sent with Alice to watch as some of the kids played on the blob in the lake. It was this thing where a kid stand on one end and another jumps on the end, sending him flying through the air and into the lake. Looked fun if you were fifteen or sixteen, but for me it just looked like I might break a hip. I know I'm not _that_ old, but it would definatly be something I would be sore from the next day. We sat and watched and talked about things. Then the subject finally came up.

"How did Edward take the baby?" Alice asked. I shrugged.

"He was suprised. At first he thought it was Mike's, but I quickly clarified that up for him. After he realised what was going on, he was really happy. I told him about our holy sperm theory and that seemes to lighten the mood a bit. I think he was just shocked that it was happening," I told her, readjusting the Ray Bans I had on.

"That's good, though, right? Wouldn't you rather him be ecxited than him be freaking out?" she asked.

"That's true. We did have some pretty hot sex afterwards," I smiled, knowing Alice would be all over that.

"Ok, usually I would be grossed out by that because he's my brother, but right now I'm just as excited as a miquito in the bayou. Tell me everything," she said, shifting to look at me. I laughed at her comparison.

"What the hell? A misquito in the bayou? Where do you get this shit?" I laughed. She looked a little annoyed.

"I'm very creative, now tell me what's going on!" she said.

"Ok, well, after I told Edwad that I was pregnant and explained that it was his, I don't know, it kind of just happened. It wasn't planned, that's for sure,"

"What else?" she asked eagerly.

"I felt complete again. Not like I have the past couple of weeks. I've missed him, Ali. I've really missed him," I told her, looking away and onto the lake where the kids were jumping. My eyes misted up a bit at everything, but I needed to stop all this crying. Stupid damn hormones. Alice patted my hand, knowing that I was a little emotional about things.

"Well, I say after you get done telling Edward everything tonight, if you don't go back to his cabin for more love makin' we have ourselves a girls night," she said. I laughed.

"That sounds great. And I don't think there will be any more 'love makin'' as you like to call it, on this trip. We shouldn't have done it the first time," I told her. She rolled her eyes at me while muttering a 'sure' before standing up. The kids needed to get out of the water so they could go get cleaned up for dinner. "Everyone out and go get ready for dinner!" I yelled. All the kids took off towards their cabins, starved. "How are we gonna have a girls night anyways? It's not like there's a club or anything out here we can go to,"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You really think Rose and I came ill prepared? No. We have nail polish and face masks and we brought chick flicks to watch, too," she said. I laughed. I should have known they would bring all that stuff. We went to dinner, but this time, we sat with the guys. Jasper didn't really talk much and I'm guessing it was becuase he was uncomfertable. I pulled Alice aside after dinner.

"Does Jasper totally hate me?" I asked her.

"No. He's just not in the loop, so he doesn't really know what's going on," she explained.

"Can you tell him? I mean, after I explain to Edward. I don't want him to be the last person to know about everything," I told her. She nodded and we continued walking to the cabin. When ten rolled around I was nervous as hell.

"You'll be ok, Bells," Rose said encouragingly as I stepped toward the door. I nodded and walked out and towards the woods behind the cabin. I had the flashlight pointed and sat down on a rock I found. I waited for a few minutes before I finally heard footsteps.

"Edward?" I called. He came through the trees and sat next to me. We sat there for a few minutes before he took my hand.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" he asked, quietly. I nodded and turned to face him.

"The day after you left for your baseball game I called and asked Alice and Rose to come over. I was upset becuase I wasn't getting better and I didn't know what was going on with me and it freaked me out. Rosalie and Alice suggested that I might be pregnant, and at first I was upset with them because I thought they were joking. And they knew what a touchy subject it was for me. After a few minutes of me yelling, they got me settled down and convinced that I should at least try a pregnancy test. When we got to the store we each picked a test so that we could be sure if the results were right. We went back to the house and it took an entire hour for me to finally take the test, and when we got the results, they were all positive. I was dumbfounded and excited to tell you, but I was going to wait until you got home. I was so thrilled, Edward. And then came the call.

"As if he hadn't already ruined enough in my life, Mike called me. He told me that I needed to kick you out. So that he could have the house and his old life back. He was serious when he said I was his wife, he still thinks we're married. He's fucking pshyco, Edward-"

"Why didn't you just tell him no?" he asked angrily.

"Because he said he'd kill you," I told him. He sat there for a second, gathering everything.

"Why didn't you call the cops? Tell your dad? Tell _me_?" he asked.

"The cops wouldn't be able to do anything, I had no proof. Just my word against his. I couldn't tell my dad. The stress of everything would kill him and you know it. He's not strong enough to take information like that. I couldn't tell you. I was too scared Mike would find out and kill you. He's serious about this, and it scares me. Wehave to find a way to stop him. And I really think Tanya has something to do with all of this. When I found out she'd been calling you, it clicked. We have to figure something out because I can't live with out you, Edward. It's not possible. And now that I have this child inside me, that we made, it would be even harder," I explained. He hugged me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"I love you with everything I have. You're brave and strong, and we're going to figure something out, I promise. Just please don't ever leave me like that again. I thought I was going to go crazy," he said. I nodded and burried my face in the crook of his neck, kissing it lightly over and over. He rubbed my back as e sat there. After about five minutes he reached into his pocket and handed me something.

"What's this?" I asked, holding my hand out. He placed my engagement ring back in my hand, the way I had given it back to him. When I slid it on my finger, I knew I was never taking it off ever again. It was there for good. We sat for a couple more minutes in a comfertable silence. "I guess I should get back to Alice and Rosalie. They planned a girls night after I told you everything," I told him. He stood, then took my helping me up. He kissed me then grabbed my hand to lead me back to my cabin. When I was standing outside he place both hands on my face and pulled me in for a sweet kiss.

"I love you," he whispered, his forehead against mine. I smiled.

"I love you, too," I said.

"'Night, baby," he said before walking to his cabin. I felt like the world was right as I walked into my cabin to face Rosalie and Alice. They smiled as I flopped down on my bed.

"We saw that," Alice giggled.

"I don't give a damn," I laughed. They came over and sat crossed legged on my bed with me.

"Bells, sit up, it's girl time!" Alice squealed. I did as I was told and let them start on my nails and face mask. A couple hours later and I felt brand new and refreshed. I was working on Rose's fingernails while Alice worked on her toes.

"I'm glad you two are back together. And I can't wait for that little baby," Rose cooed.

"The only thing is, what am I going to do about Mike? I'm kind of scared more than ever because he really could kill Edward, but I think if we all come up with a plan, we can do something. Especially if Jasper helps. You're husband is a fuckin' genius," I told Alice. She sighed dreamily.

"I know, and Em has muscels, so he'll be a big help, too," Alice said. I nodded, putting the finishing touches on Rose's nails.

"It is time for sleep," I groaned, laying down. Rose and Alice layed down beside me and grunted in agreement. I had yet to see the schedule for the next day, so I had no idea what I was doing. Which meant I was going to have to wake up early. I fell asleep, not thinking about tomorrow, but thinking about Edward and how happy I was again. Now all I had to do was figure out a way to keep everyone safe.

_**Two Weeks Later... **_

We had two days before we had to go back home. All of the kids had left the day before and we were all sitting in the guy's cabin eating dinner. We had all kind of been skirting around the subject of going back home because of the situation. But that needed to end. This camp had turned out great, bringing us all closer together and the kids had loved it. Which meant it would probably be here again next summer.

"Are we going to talk about the elephant in the room, or what?" I asked. Emmett looked around, actually trying to find an elephant.

"I think we should," Rose agreed.

"What are we going to do about Mike?" I asked. I was freaking out every day. Edward had been there for me every time, calming me down and letting me know nothing was going to happen to any of us. We all looked at Jasper, pointedly.

"I've been thinking about it," Jasper said, nodding, "I think we need to tag team it, but it's not gonna be easy. Bella?" he asked, silently askign my permission to continue.

"Let's kill the bastard," I said. Everyone looked at me suprised. "Figurativly speaking," I mumbled. Edward laughed before pulling me into his side and kissing the top of my head. We got down to business, first discussing the people Mike had never met. Emmett and Rose being the only two. I knew my house outside and in, and there would be a lot of sneaking around while Rose and Em distarcted. Jasper's plan was flawless and there was no way in hell Mike was going to get anything but pain and fright out of this visit. Suddenly, I wasn't so scared to go home. I was actually excited for the kick-ass awesomeness we were about to unleash.

**Alright, there's the next chapter, monkies. I really hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! (: I don't have a story siggestion for you today, but when I post my next chapter, I will double the suggestions. (: Review, and until next time, be excited for what's about to happen with Mike. I, personally, think the plan is awesome, but I'll wait until you read to hear what you think. It's coming up in the next chapter. Thanks, monkies! (**

**-Twilightfanswanted.**


	18. A Group of Angels

**Yay! Next chapter. (: I hope you all love it. This is the chapter you've all been waiting for. The plan is revealed, and other suprises. So, monkies I hope you like it and remember when you;re done to review. (:**

**SM owns all**

**Chapter 18: A Group of Angels**

I had gone to Alice's house with Edward after we got home from the camp. I had never told Mike when we would be back, so we had a few hours before we were going to pull off our plan. I was in Alice's room with Rosalie, sitting on the bed. She was getting our outfits ready for tonight.

"Why do we have to have special outfits, Alice?" I asked, not really wanting to get all dressed up.

"First, because you have to look hot in order for this plan to work well, and second, because we're about to Charlie's Angel this bitch up," she finsihed. I cracked up until she layed the outfits on the bed. They were even labeled. Rose wasn't even prepared for this.

"Where did you get these on such short notice?" Rose asked.

"I have a friend. And I kind of wanted this to be our Halloween costumes," Alice shrugged.

"Alice, Halloween is three months away," I said. She just nodded with a wold smile on her face. We stood and looked at the outfits sprawled on the floor. Alice's looked perfect for her. It was a black, leather halter top with tight ass black leather pants to go with it. She pulled a pair or shiny, black ankle, stileto boots from her closet and set them next to her outfit. My eyes widened in horror.

Next was Rose's outfit. It wasn't as bad, but it was up there. It was a black leather minidress that happened to be strapless. Alice pulled another pair of stiletos from her closet to set next her outfit. Exceot this time they were sexy strappy heels. They were perfect for Rose.

My outfit was the worst. It was a pair of black leather hotpants, and a black leather collard shirt with no sleeves. It was dreadfull, and I couldn't even imagine what kind of shoes Alice was going to pull out for me. I was horrified as she pulled out another pair of sky high boots. Excpt this time, they were knee high. They were shiny and black, too. Imagine that.

"You're crazy!" I yelled, picking up the shorts.

"No, this will just add to the awesomeness," Alice said. "Now get canged," she said. "Oh! I almost forgot," she told us, running back to her closet and coming back out with a little pink bag. I'd seen that bag before. I laughed as she pulled out three black g-strings.

"You have lost your mind," I told her as she handed me the underwear.

"It's the only way you're going to be able to put your pants on. Believe me," she said, walking into the bathroom. I looked at Rose with wide eyes and she just shrugged. I changed into the underwear and top, but for the life of me could not get the pants on. Rose and Alice both had to help me pull the skin tight shorts over my ass. After that we had to help Alice with her pants. Rose seemed to be able to get into her dress. Alice then set me in a chair to do my hair and make up. She did smokey eyes and then blood red lipstick. My hair already had volume, so she just shook it to make it look more sexy. Rose did big ringlete curls in her hair and the same type of make up. Alice also did the same make up, but she flipped her hair out at the bottoms. We put our shoes on and it was actually kind of easy to walk in the boots. The guys started drooling as soon as we stepped into the livingroom.

"What," Edward said.

"The," Jasper followed,

"Fuck," Emmett finished.

"What? We're Charlie's Angels," Alice said excitedly.

"Not fair. If you get to be Charlie's Angels, then we get to be... Renee's Devils!" Emmett said proudly. My mouth gaped open at the reference to my mother. I started hitting Emmett.

"Why the hell are you using my mother, you perv?"

"Because, you already took your dad!" he yelled, trying to defend himself by putting his hands up.

"No I didn't! It's a movie, Emmett!" I said, sending one last slap to the back of his head.

"Oh, sorry. Well, in that case can we be Carmen's Devils? As in Carmen Electra?" he asked. This earned him a slap to the back of the head from Rose. "You know, for angels you guys aren't very nice!" he wailed.

"Are we ready?" Jasper asked, cutting right to business. We all nodded and climbed into the black Tahoe Jasper rented. Jasper drived and we all took some deep breaths before looking at each other.

"I love you. No matter what happens, ok?" Edward asked me. I nodded, kissing him.

"I love you, too. And we're going to be fine. Jasper's plan is flawless," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement before stepping out of the car. We all seperated, except Rose and Emmett. They made their way to the front door to distract my ex-husband.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett and I made our way to the front door to distract this scumb bag. We had gotten our story together and we were to act like new neighbors. We had never met Mike, so he wasn't going to notice us. Emmett rang the doorbell and put his arm around my waist. Mike answered, quickly, looking me up and down before greeting us.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

"Yes, hi. I'm Rosalie and this is my boyfriend, Emmett. We just moved in next door and thought we'd bring a gift to our new neighbor," I told him, holding out a bottle of wine to him.

"Oh, well, nice to meet you. Come on in. My name is Mike Newton. Unfortunatly, my wife is out of town for work, but I'm sure she'd love to meet you when she gets back," he said. Emmett let out a low growl while Mike made his way to the kitchen. I cast him a glare and he got the hint, plastering a fake smile to his face. I heard somethng soft land up stairs and I was guessing someone was in by now. Before the hour was up, they should all be in.

**Edward POV**

I landed with a small thud in Bella's bedroom as I climbed through the window. I pulled her through after, trying not to make noise. Alice and Jasper had gone to the other side of the house, where they could get into the basement. There were chairs and tools in the basement and they would be setting up while we tried to get inside. Rose and Emmett were downstairs with some cock and bull story about being new neighbors. Our job was to get to all of the windows and doors to make sure they were locked, then cut the phone cords and get the power out last. That would be the signal to pounce. I looked at Bella and she nodded for us to continue, locking the window behind her. She went into the bthroom and locked that window as well.

We quietly made our way to the other rooms, locking windows as we went. We gathered anything we could think of that would help us later, including a brand new roll of Duck Tape. We had locked all of the windows on the second level. Now it was time for the hard part, getting the downstairs ready. We quietly walked down the carpeted stairs, hearing Rose and Emmett talking to Mike from the kitchen. Rose was told to keep him in there, so it would be a little easier to get things done. Bella had just reached the front door to lock it when we heard footsteps coming from the kitchen.

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I made our way around to the back of the house where there was a small window leading to Bella's basement. We got it open and silently slid inside to get started. Bela said we should have everything we needed down here, but if her and Edward found anything else they would grab it. I got the rolling chair and set it in the middle of the room while Jasper got some of the wire out of his bag. We got to work getting out the tools we would be needing and gathering the other things Bella had told us would be down here. All we needed now was a little Duck Tape.

**Bella POV**

I had just eached the door when I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. I looked at Edward and froze in my place. I looked at the kitchen entrance to see Rosalie appear. I let out a deep breath. She nodded at me and mouthed that everything was under controll. I looked at Edward and continued to lock the front door. She walked back into the kitchen with her phone. We snuck around to the living room to lock the windows and back door. I could hear them talking in the kitchen, but I wasn't really paying attention. I was supposed to text Rose when we were done so she could bring Mike out to meet us. I was to have a text message ready for Alice for when he stepped out so that they could cut the power.

She had texted me earlier, letting me know that they were ready when we were. Edward and I made our way to the last room we needed to lock up.

**Emmett POV**

Rose and I sat in the kitchen we had been in a million times before. Rosalie was flirting it up and Mike was drinking it all in. It pissed me off when he had refered to Bella as his wife. And now he was hitting on my girl. In front of me, no less. I just acted like I was oblivious. Mike went to open the bottle of wine we had brought.

"Let me help you," I told him, standing from the kitchen table and walking to the cabinet where the wine glasses were held. I reached before thinking and as soon as I opened it I knew we had somewhat blown our cover. But we could still cover it up.

"How did you know where those were?" Mike asked.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged.

"Oh, Em," Rose laughed. "We keep ours in the same cabinet," she explained, laughing. Mike nodded and turned to finish opening the wine. Rose looked at me, then her phone. It was ringing, signaling she had a text message.

"Hey, Mike, why don't we move this party to the living room?" I asked.

**Jasper POV**

Alice and I had been waiting for about thirty minutes. She had her phone in her hand ready to go, and I was standing by the breaker to flip the switch. Alice got a text message and nodded before I flipped the switch, cutting all power. I heard a bunch of movement up stairs and I was guessing it wouldn't be long until everyone was down here with us.

**Bella POV**

Edward and I sat on the couch before I sent the text message to Rose.

_Go. -B_

"Hey, Mike, why don't we take this party to the living room?" I heard Emmett asked. I sent the message a couple seconds early, knowing it would take a few seconds before it got to her. The kitchen door swung open and they all walked out, Rose with an evil grin on her face.

"What the hell?" Mike said, looking from me, to Edward, then to Rose and Emmett.

"Honey, I'm home," I said right before the power cut off. We all lunged in the darkness.

"Shit!" I heard Rose say. Everyone had at least one hand on Mike, but he was struggling like hell to get loose. No one was having any of that.

I took a flashlight out of my pocket so we could see what was going on. Emmett finally got Mike's hands behind his back so that we could take him down to the basement where Alice and Jasper were waiting. We walked through the kitchen with the flashlight to the top of the basement stairs.

"Jazz, you can turn it back on!" I yelled down. The lights came back on and we made our way down the stairs, closing the door behind us. Edward would have to go back up in a little while for phase two, but for now we could close it. Emmett pushed Mike into the office chair, which rolled back to Jasper. He stopped it with his foot as he caught the Duck Tape Edward threw at him. He undid it and wrapped it around Mike's wrists and ankles.

"What's going on? Get the fuck off of me! I'm a lawyer-" I cut him off by slapping a piece of tape to his mouth.

"You talk too much, sweetie," I said. His eyes about popped out of his head after I said that. Then he noticed my outfit and his eyes bugged out even more. Jasper and Emmett were using some kind of wire to tie him to the chair. I sat down opposite of him in the other office chair I had down there. "Now, you're going to listen, and you're going to listen good, or there will be consequences," I told him, looking at Rose. She had a taser in her hands and she raised her eyebrows suggestivly. Edward had an aim-and-flame, which was kind of funny. They were little methods of tourture, but tourture none-the-less. Emmett was putting on a pair of boxing gloves, and Jasper had a History book handy in case we needed to bore him to death. I think Alice's was by far the scariest, though. She had her face kit, which consisted of tweezers, masks and all sorts of other things. Mike had grown a little bit of scruff out since I was gone and I don't think ot would have been pleasent for Alice to take her tweezers to it. I was going to do the talking. I had finally grown a backbone and it was time I used it. Mike looked horrified. Good.

"You know how you wanted to kill Edward? Well, I just don't think that's going to happen. You see, I have some things here that I can use. You may be a lawyer, but I'm smart, Mike. You, not so much," I said, pulling a recorder out of my bag. It was my weapon of choice. "I think we should get your friend, Tanya, over here to testify, also. I'm sure you've been screwing her. Probably since we were married, but you see, for a marriage to work, you have to actually like the person you're married to. I hate you, so I just don't see things working out the way you planned. What do you think, guys? Should we call Tanya over?" I asked. Everyone nodded their heads and laughed. I looked at Edward and he smiled as he flipped open his phone. He dialed the number and she picked up quickly.

"Hey, Tanya. I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I miss you a lot... Yeah, let me just give you my new address," he said before walking up to the kitchen. Now all we had to do was wait, which didn't take long because when a slut's eager, she comes a-runnin'. I heard the basement door open and a pair of cheap stripper heels clinking against the stairs.

"Eddie, this is so nice," she said. I heard the door close and lock behind Edward. I knew he hated being called Eddie, and that just pissed me off even more. I stood and Alice and Jasper got the next set of ties ready. As soon as Tanya saw Mike and all of us she turned to run. Edward was faster and caught her up and threw her over his shoulder. She was kicking, but we managed to get her ankles and wrists tapped, too. We plopped her in the chair and tied her up like Mike, but she was stupid and started talking. I let Edward tape her mouth closed because I felt it was something he had wanted to do for a long time now.

"Nice of you to join us, Tanya," I said sweetly. Her form of tourture was going to be different, and all mine. "Now that you are both here, let's get down to business, shall we?" I asked, looking between the both of them. They just glared at me. "Mmmm, tough crowd," I said, looking at Emmett. He just shrugged and laughed at my new found bitchiness. "Now, I have a little device that can record everything you say. Look around, Tanya. You see these things? They can hurt you. We've already gone over this with Mike. Now, if you don't want to get hurt, I advise you follow the rules. You're going to explain everything into the recorder. The plans, the threats, what you did to me with your friends," I said, glarring at Mike. "If you don't cooperate, there will be consiquences. Got it?" I asked. They both nodded. "Mike, I think you should go first," I said, pulling the tape from his face harshly. He winced and some of his beard came out. I held the recorder to his mouth. "Tell them what you did," I said feircly.

"I threatened to kill Edward if you stayed with him and didn't take me back," he said stiffly.

"What did you threaten?" I asked.

"I said I would put a bullet between his eyes," he snarled.

"What else have you done to me?" I asked.

"I cheated on you when we were married. I hit you from time to time, and I got five of my friends to rape you," he said with spite. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You're a lawyer, Mike. Can you state your name for the record?" I asked.

"Mike Newton," he said right before I roughly slapped the tape back on his face. I turned to Tanya.

"Your turn. Let's start with the name, first," I said, ripping the tape off of her face. She winced.

"Tanya Denali. And I helped Mike in the plan to murder someone, only it was going to be you, not Edward," she stated. I turned the recorder off and stuffed the small thing down my shirt. I slapped the tape back onto her mouth before walking back over to the bag. I pulled out two vouchers before holding them up.

"We have life plans for you two. Think of us as your own personal realators. These are two tickets to Alabama. There's already a little shack that we found for you. You will go there and never come back. You will not threaten me, my friends, my fiance, or the life of my child ever again, or this recording will be sent to the police. Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked, angrily. They both nodded furriuosly, and I could tell Mike was stunned by my pregnancy news. "But, we wouldn't want to send you somewhere without giving you a whole new look, first," I told them. Tanya's eyes got wide as Alice handed me a pair of scissors. I went to Tanya and cut off huge chunks of her beautiful long blonde hair. I would send them to locks of love later, I wasn't totally evil. She was crying and Alice and Rose had gone at Mike's beard with the tweezers. The guys watched, flinching every time they pulled another hair. They finally couldn't watch anymore and went up stairs. When they were done with Mike, they came over to Tanya and myself.

"Looks like someone got tweezer happy," Rose said, discouragingly before her and Alic plucked out all of Tanya's eyebrows. When we were all done it my turn to talk again.

"Now, we know you aren't going to yell or scream or anything when you leave tonight. You don't have time for that, you have to catch a flight to Alabama," I said. They nodded, knowing I would turn them in if anything went wrong with this plan. I undid all of their ties and tape before leading them to the front door. Tanya looked horrible and Mike just looked like he was in pain. "There's a black Tahoe waiting for you. It's a rental, but you better hurry or you won't have time to return it before you have to reschedule your flight," I said, knowing they would have to anyways. There was no way they would make it in time. "And don't worry, Mike. It will be easy to return since I used your credit card. As I did with the tickets and your new residancy in Alabama. They just don't ask questions about credit cards when you have the same last name. They just assume," I told him, opening the door for them. He was dumbfounded.

"Now, get the fuck out of my house," I said, before slaming the door in both of their faces. A few minutes later I heard what sounded like a black Tahoe driving off into the night.

**Alright! I loved this chapter so much. Oh my gosh it's my favorite by far. Let me know how I did by reviewing for me. This is NOT the end of the story by any means, so don't think it is, monkies! Review, review, review. I'd LOVE to know what you think about this chapter. And so would Renee's Angels! hehe (:**

**This chapter won't be a story rec, but an author rec. ****Gelix**** has become a new favorite of mine, and you should seriously go check out her stories. I have recomended a couple already, but she has more. Go check her out. (:**

**Hope you like the chapter and don't forget to review, monkies. (:**

**-Twilightfanswanted.**


	19. A Life Worth Getting

**I was told again that people are dropping my story because they said Mike should have been put in jail. Geez, guys if you would just stay with me, you could see your wishes come true most of the time. It's ok, though. I'm still greatfull they at least got this far with my story. But today, there shall be another chapter. I'm loving the reveiws, guys. ****Biblepam****, you made my day with your review for the last chapter. THANK YOU! (: So, I hope you like my next chapter. Read on, monkies. (:**

**SM owns all.**

**Chapter 19: A Life Worth Getting**

I walked into the livingroom after slaming the door in their faces. Everyone was staring at me proudly. Edward confirmed the pride when he grabbed my waist to pull me onto his lap. I resisted, though.

"Nope. We still have one more thing to do," I told him, reaching into my shirt to grab the recorder. Everyone looked at me questioningly.

"You're going to turn them in?" Rose asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Hell yes, I'm turning them in. I'm not stupid. Did you think I was seriously going to let that bastard just go to Alabama? I wouldn't put the good state through something like that. And besides, he's screwed with my life enough, it's time for me to screw with his a little," I explained. Rose and Emmett were smiling.

"They're leaving in an hour, though. How are the police going to find them? Especially the police in Forks," Alice asked.

"Hey. My dad usedto be on that force, watch what you say about it. And, Forks may be one of the smallest police departments in the state, but it's got the most high tech equipment. It's updated every two years because we help Seattle so much. They'll be able to run Mike's credit card and see that he's waiting for a flight. Since the closest airport is Sea Tac, they'll beable to call one of the stations closer and they'll take him into custody," I explained.

"Wow, baby, you really thought this through," Edward told me.

"Mhmm, but if we keep sitting on our asses, things won't work out the way they are planned, so let's go," I said. They followed me out the door and we set off towards the Forks Police Department. We all walked in and I was met with a few familiar faces.

"Well, if it isn't Isabella Swan. Baby girl, I haven't seen you since you were about ten years old," Henry said, taking me into a hug.

"I know, Henry! It's been a very long time,"

"How's your dad?" he asked. Everyone here at the station had heard about Charlie's cancer. I was a little uneasy because I hated talking about it. Edward grabbed my hand, sensing that I was uneasy.

"He's doin' good, Henry. We're taking it as it comes. We're prepared for anything," I explained and he knew exactly what I meant. That I was saying it wouldn't be long until my dad wasn't with us anymore. I put it in the back of my mind and got down to business. "Now, Henry, there's a reason I came. I need you to put Mike Newton in jail. I have a confession of everything right here," I told him, sliding the recorder to him over the desk. "And Tanya Denali, also. They've confessed to everythng, and after you listen I'd like it to remain private. I don't need the whole town knowing about my life. If you need to find him, he's at Sea Tac, but if you looke up his credit card statements that will give you where exactly he is, I suppose. All of these people behind me are witnesses to their confessions, so if you need proof, they're as good as gold," I finished.

"Usually I would question things, but you got a look in your eyes, Bella. One mixed with fear, honesty and relief. The same look your dad got after we caught a bad guy. Don't you worry about a thing. I'll let you know if you'll be needed at a hearing," he told me, dissmising us. I smiled in thanks before taking everyone back outside to the parking lot. We had to go back to Alice's house to get our cars, but it was only a few minutes away. Before I knew it, I was back home with Edward. It was apparent that he was going to stay with me from now on, because as soon as we got into my room I started stuffing his clothes back into the still empty drawers. I was now snuggled into his chest on the bed and he had his arms wrapped tightly around me. I was playing with the design on his shirt.

"I won't let it happen ever again," I whispered. He kissed the top of my head.

"I know,"

"I promise if anything ever happens I'll come talk to you. And we can figure out a way to work through it together,"

"Sounds like a plan, baby," he said, moving one of his hands to rest on my tummy. I smiled and placed one of my hands to his hair as he moved positions. His arm was still wrapped around me, but his head was now on my stomach. I massaged his scalp slightly while he told our baby he loved it. "We're having a baby," he whispered, proudly.

"We're having a baby," I confirmed.

"Have you told your parents?" My eyes grew wide when I realised I hadn't. I hadn't been over since Edward left. I needed to check on them, and dad would be thrilled that I was expecting. I had talked to him about my problems more than I had my mother. He listened and he gave me advice and that was always how our relationship had been.

"Come with me to tell them in the morning?" I asked.

"Of course, baby," he responded, moving back up to eye level. I kept my hand in his hair, feeling comfort there. He pecked my lips before pulling me close and nuzzling his face into my neck. I smiled as I tangled my legs with his. "What do you want to name him?" he whispered. I guffawed at him.

"What makes you think it's a he?" I asked.

"I can feel it. So what are we naming him?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. What do you want to name _her_?" I teased.

"Her?" he asked.

"Would you really be upset if we had a girl?" I asked.

"No. I'm happy with any child," he said. I could feel his lips turn up in a smile against me neck. "So what are we naming him?" I rolled my eyes again, but had to laugh.

"How about Masen, or Anthony?" I asked, knowing his middle name was Anthony.

"I like Masen. Now what for a girl?"

"You pick," I said.

"How about Rachel?" he asked. I automatically loved it. It sounded cute.

"I like that," I agreed.

"Good. So, boy, Masen. Girl, Rachel," he said. I nodded as I felt my lids droop. "Goodnight, baby," I heard him say before I passed out.

The next morning I woke up with my head laying on Edward's chest and an arm over his torso. He was sound asleep still, but I really wanted him to get up. I was now giddy to go tell my parents our news. I started tracing the outline of his muscles on his stomach and kissing his neck softly. He grumbled before pulling me closer to him. I giggled and looked up at him to find him with one eye open, staring down at me.

"Hurry and get up so we can go talk to my parents," I told him, standing from the bed. He lazily rubbed his face before getting up and walking into the bathroom. My phone began to ring on the bedside table and when I looked at the caller, it said Forks PD. I picked up imeediatly.

"Hello?" I asked.

_"Bella?" _Henry spoke on the other line.

"Yes, good morning, Henry,"

_"Morning. I just called to let you know that they got Mike and that Tanya girl in custody last night. He confessed to everything, sayling it would be stupid not to since you had evidence. And Tanya freaked out and told us her side of the story. Mike also gave us the names of the others who... rapped you. We're currently looking for them. But other than maybe identifying the men, you shouldn't have to show up in court for anything,"_

"You mean, he's out of my life for good?" I asked, tears in my eyes from joy.

_"Yes ma'am. Have a nice day, Bella," _he finished before hanging up. When Edward walked out of the bathroom I ran to him and jumped on him. He was taken by suprise and had to grab the wall for support.

"Why are you all happy?" he asked with a smile. I explained what all Henry had just told me over the phone and he was equally as happy, wrapping his arms around me. He kissed me hard before putting me back on the ground.

"We can go on with our lives," I told him. He smiled.

"I think we were going to do that weather Mike wanted us to or not. Let's go visit your folks," he finished, pulling me down the stairs. He was just as eager as I was about telling my parents. We walked through the front door and into the kitchen where my parents sat. My mom looked up and it took my dad a second, but he looked over at us too.

"Hi, mom, dad," I said, kissing each one od their cheeks then sitting next to Edward at the table.

"Hey, honey. Haven't seen you in a while," my mom said. She sounded a little angry. I knew why, too. It was because we were supposed to be spending as much time with dad as possible and I had been slacking for about a month.

"Sorry, mom. Things have been busy. But Edward and I have news," I said, giddily, looking at my dad. He mustered up a smile with what he could. Edward took my hand as we looked in between my parents. "We're pregnant," I said excitedly. My mother's face went white and my dad just stared at us. They were probably trying to see as how that was even possible, but I still thought they would at least squeal with me after I told them.

"Isabella, that's so, it's perfect," my dad as fast as his mouth would let him. My eyes welled with tears before I leaned over and hugged him. He was laughing and crying at the same time. I looked at my mom, who was bawling.

"Oh, Bella. This is the best news I've ever gotten. Even better than when I found out I was having you. You're so blessed, sweetie," she cried. I nodded, knowing she was right and feeling really special that she felt that way. "How did it happen?" she asked. I shook my head, not really knowing myself.

"I don't know, it just happened," I laughed. My mom stood to go hug Edward also.

"You've made her so happy, Edward. We love you," she told him while they embraced. He looked at me over her shoulder and I just smiled. "Now how about some wedding talk." my mother said. She knew we were engaged and that we had made plans for this summer, but now that I thought about it, I wanted it to be even sooner. Before I got any bigger with the baby. I looked at Edward.

"It's up to Bella, Renee. She can have whatever she wants," he said. I smiled widely since he left the choice up to me.

"August 12. That's when we're getting married. And it won't be big. Just family and a few friends with some fold out chairs," I said. They were probably wondering how we could do it so fast, but it had to be done before school started.

"Than there you have it. August 12. Sounds like a perfect date to me," Edward said, holding my waist. We stayed at my parent's for the rest of the day, watching a couple of games with my dad. Everything was back on track and now we were finally getting married. I was excited to start a life with the man I loved.

**Alright. That was probably the last chapter for the rest of the week, but I will update soon, I promise. I'm thinking I'm going to skip a few weeks ahead and do the wedding in the next chapter. Then maybe after one more chapter the baby will be on it's way. You never know, I could change my mind. Review for me, and thanks, monkies. (: Here's the story for this chapter:**

**The Art Teacher**** by: ****spanglemaker9** **Rated: ****M****-**

**He gave me art and words and passion and life, but all I wanted was him.**

**Really good story, guys. It's so good. I love how she incorperates the art with the way the moods are feeling. It's lovely, really. Once again review for me, and thanks. It's always appreciated. (:**

**-Twilightfanswanted.**


	20. A Wedding Day

**Ok, I seriously think I spent more time looking up the wedding apperal to put on my page and describe in the story than I did actually writting the chapter. But, nonetheless, it was a fun chapter to write. I love writting weddings, so this was one of the major projects. Another reason why it's so late. Sorry about that, but I promise this chapter will make up for it. (: Reviews were good, thanks to those of you who did, and just thanks in general if you're still keeping up with this story. You get points for that. If you've just added the story to the alerts or faves list, if you could start reviewing and sending me some love, it would be greatly appreciated. Ok, on with the story, monkies, enjoy!**

**SM owns all things Twilight.**

**Chapter 20: A Wedding Day**

_**3 Weeks Later...**_

I stood, looking at myself in the mirror. Rose and Alice had done an amazing job with me. With this whole wedding. Everything was set. Alice had been a little pissed when we told her that she only had three weeks to get everything together, but if you knew Alice, you knew it was possible. Esme and Rose helped her, but she mostly did it on her own. She had asked Edward and I what colors we wanted, and I told her to pick something. Pick something she had. The colors of everything were pearl pink, light grey, and cream. It was beautiful. She had even found the perfect dress for me. And as I stood in Edward's old bedroom, looking at myself, I knew everything would be gorgeous, too.

We were getting married at the Cullen's house, because Alice said there really was no where else to go on such short notice. It was fine with Edward and I. It's where we had spent most of our time together when we were in high school. It held great memories for us, so who was I to be picky about it?

I hadn't seen Edward all day. The girls insisted that the traditions be followed. They didn't even let me sleep with him last night, and I hadn't gotten much sleeping done. Between not seeing him and the buterflies in my stomach, I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to do anything. Alice pulled me out of my thoughts by coming in and standing behind me. She put her hands on my shoulders and rested her chin on top of one of her hands.

"You look gorgeous," she told me. I did. Alice had managed to find me a beautiful dress on such short notice. It was pearl pink chiffon, with a sweatheart bodice and flowed at the bottom. It had thin straps and had little roses going up one of them. It was perfect and I loved it. She had even found me shoes to match. They were a little lighter in color, but had the same roses up the front of them. Alice and Rose had done my make up and hair. My hair was in a low, messy, side bun and the strays that fell out had been curled. My make up was pearl pink smokey eyeshadow with just a little bit of nude gloss on my lips.

"Thank you. It was all you, you know. I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I mean, the bridesmaid dresses are even fantastic," I told her. The bridesmaid dresses were simple, yet so elegant at the same time. They were short, light grey chiffon with a little bit of ruffle at the bottom. They had an elegant beaded neckline that made everything a little more extravagent. I had no idea how Alice did it, but she did. She even managed to get shoes that matched them. They were light grey, almost white, and had a peep toe. Sky scrapers, of course, but that was Alice and Rose. I hadn't wanted to wear heels, but once Alice got me in them, I couldn't complian. They completed the outfit. And they weren't all that uncomfortable.

I was itching to see Edward, needing Rosalie, Esme and my mother to come up stairs to put the finishing touches on. They did, carrying a small box. My mother pulled out a pair of pearl earrings.

"Something old," she said placing them in my ears. "They were your grandmother's," Esme opened a small jewlery box and grabbed a thin tennis bracelet.

"Something new. I saw it in the window and had to get it for you, dear," she said. My eyes welled up.

"I love it. But it's to much, I'll have to give it back," I told her.

"No, dear, then it wouldn't be new," she told me, rubbing my back. Alice interupted then.

"Something borrowed," she said, putting a pink comb in my bun. It was crystal and beautiful.

"And, something blue," Rose said, taking a pair of lacy blue panties from a bag. I blushed five different colors as the women made me slip them on. It was very awkward. They put my fringed garder high on my thigh and we were all set to go. My mom took my arm as we started walking down the isle. My dad would have walked me, but it was hard for him to manuver in his chair and he wasn't to the point where he could walk with a cane yet. Alice and Jasper walked together and so did Rose and Emmett. I looked out into the backyard and everything was extravagent. There were twinkle lights everywhere and there were simple cream fold out chairs set in rows. Every other one had a pearl pinnk or light grey sash on them. They were so simple, yet they were the prettiest things I'd ever seen. As we started walking down the isle slowly, I looked up to find Edward. He was in a tux, which made me want to get to him faster.

His face was one of awe as he took my appearence in. And by the time his eyes made it to my face he was smiling the biggest smile I'd ever seen on him before. He was truley happy. I finally got to stand beside him, where he greedily took my hand in his. He mouthed an 'I love you' before the preacher started to speak. I smiled in return, letting him know silently that I loved him, too. We turned to the preacher, hands still joined, and he rubbed circles over mine with his thumb.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Edward Anthony Cullen and Isabella Marie Swan in holy matrimony. May I say now, if anyone with us today has any objection, would you please say it now, or forever hold your peace," we waited a second and it was silent. We had decided to keep my maiden name at the ceremony, because it would soon be changed anyway. And I was more of a Swan than I ever was Newton.

"Alright, since there are no objections, we may start. The couple didn't want the ceremony to be long, so I reckon we will do the vows. They have decided to go with traditional vows. So, Edward, do you take Isabella Marie to be your wedded wife? To love and to cherish through sickness and in health, through richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do," Edward said, smiling.

"Isabella, do you take Edward Anthony to be your lawful wedded husband? To love and to cherish, through sickness and in health, through richer or for porrer, till death do you part?"

"I do," I answered, looking Edward in the eye. His smile widdened.

"Edward, Bella, do you have tokens to give to your love?" the preacher asked. We each nodded as we got our rings from our maid of honor/best man. "Edward, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed,"

"With this ring, I thee wed," he told me and slipped the small gold band onto my finger. I smiled and bit my lip, trying to contain my excitement.

"Bella, with this ring, I thee wed," the preacher told me.

"With this ring, I thee wed," I said, slipping Edward's ring on.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I now introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen. Edward, you may kiss your lovely bride," he told him.

"And that I will," Edward said, earning a few laughs. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and mine went straight to his neck as his lips carresed mine with a kiss. Everyone clapped and cheered. I even heard Alice laughing. When I pulled back, I saw the hunger in Edward's eyes and I knew when we were alone later that night, I would be in for a treat. We turned to look at our families, now joined as one. I looked at my mom, who was, of course, crying her eyes out. She smiled at me, seeing me actually happy for the first time in a while. My dad smiled at me before mouthing a congrats. Esme and Carlisle were joined together by one another's arms, and I hoped we would be like them in ten years. Though I had no doubt that's exactly how we would be. Rose and Alice were jumping up and down in delight, while Emmatt and Jasper just had huge grins on their faces. I looked up at Edward and he looked down at me. We smiled, knowing that our life was just starting and that there would be days better than this one. Like the birth of our child. We made our way back inside the house. Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice were going to start moving chairs in the back yard to be sitting around tables so we could have the reception. Edward and I were the only ones in the house, not being able to see the finished product until it was done.

"So, Mrs. Cullen. How does it feel?" he asked, snaking an arm around my waist. I turned and grabbed his tie, pulling him down to my level.

"Pretty fuckin' good," I said, then kissed him fiercly. He was taken by suprise at first, but then he just went with it.

"Alright, there will be plenty of time to that tonight in your hotel room. By yourselfs. Before you leave to go on your honeymoon for a week. Where you will be alone. Again," Alice said, breaking us up and grabbing our hands. I laughed at her as she dragged us back onto the patio. I gasped when I saw everything. The tables had been set up with the same colored table cloths as the sashes on the chairs. It was perfect. And the centerpices were mostly pearls and crystal. That was Alice's theme when she decided to start decorating. She led us to a table at the front where the wedding party sat and we were seated in the middle of everyone. Alice stood next to us and tapped her glass.

"Excuse me. For those of you who do not know me, I am Alice Hale. I'm Bella's maid of honor and I would like to propose a toast. Dearest, Bella. I love you first of all, and I am _so _glad that you are happy. You have been truley blessed. I knew you would marry Edward when you started dating freshman year of high school. You've both been through some obstacles and you've both come out stronger than anyone ever though you would. I would like to say that I love you both, and wish you the best in the rest of your lives together," she said finishing and sitting down. I hugged her and whispered a 'thank you' into her ear. I leaned back into my chair as Edward slung his arm across the back of it. He started drawing circles with his middle finger on my shoulderblade, making me melt into his touch. Emmett stood just like Alice had.

"Dude, you've been my brother all of my life, and I'm so glad that this happened. At Alice's wedding, when you told me you'd talked to Bella again, I knew it wouldn't be long before we were here. You seemed ginuinly happy, after you'd been through so much. I've always known Bella was it for you, especially in high school when you spent every waking moment together. You're a role model to all the guys here on how to treat a woman, because you've landed the best fish in the sea. I love both of you, and wish you well," he said, taking a swig of his drink. I saw Edward's chin quiver, which made me want to cry, becuase that was the deepest thing I had ever heard Emmett say. Edward leaned over and placed a kiss behind my ear. We soon ate dinner and then it was time for our first dance.

We had chosen the song, 'All of Me' by Michael Buble. It was a little faster in pace, but still slow enough that we could dance close together. Edward went easy on me, just swaying back and fourth only moving a little bit. I kept my face close to his as we had our dance floor conversation.

"I love you so much. Just thought I'd let you know, Mrs. Cullen," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I feel the same about you, Mr. Cullen," I told him. Things soon got dirty while we whispered to each other.

"I can't wait to get you to the hotel and make love to you all night long. Then get you in Paris and make love to you all week. This is going to be a very active honeymoon,"

"Oh, you mean we're going to walking a lot? There are a lot of places I want to see..." I joked.

"Isabella Cullen, are you being smart with me?" I just giggled. "Oh, you'll get it later tonight," he said, kissing me as the song ended. The next dance was the Father/Daughter dance. I had felt horrible knowing I wouldn't be able to dance with my dad and Edward tried to help, but it just tore me apart. I talked to my dad about it and he told me to dance with Carlisle and that we'd have something else. So that was the plan. I was going to dance with Carlisle and Edward was going to dance with my mother. Carlisle grabbed my hand in his as the soft melody of 'Something Stupid' by Frank Sinatra flowed through the speakers.

"I am honored to have you as a daughter, Bella. It's about damn time it were made official. I've only been waiting since you and Edward were thirteen," he laughed. I had to laugh with him. I couldn't imagine what he thought after Edward and I had broken up, but now that we were together, and it was going to stay that way, I figured it didn't much matter.

"Well, it is an honor to finally be called your daughter," I told him.

"You always were. Even when you and Edward split. You always were," he whispered. My eyes filled with tears as he spoke. Today was just an emotional day in general, but the hormones made it ten times worse. The song ended and we went to go cut the cake.

Edward and I had promise each other that we would not, under any circumstances, shove cake in one anothers face. But I _had_ to do it. It was just funny. And he wasn't even expecting it, so it made it that much funnier. I fixed it by kissing him and licking it off, but he was still pouty. So, I gave him another kiss. That seemed to make it all better. Everyone was dancing and having a good time while Edward and I walked around to say hello to everyone. When I sat back down at the table it was just me, Rose, and Alice. Emmett was charming the pants off of my mother and Jasper was dancing with Esme. What filled my heart, though, was the man that I was married to. He was dancing with his four year old cousin, and they both held huge grins. He would pick her up and spin her before setting her back down to move with her some more.

That's the moment I knew I wanted a baby girl.

Alice saw me staring and smiled. All three of us watched him until the song ended.

"He's going to be a great daddy," Alice told me. Rose nodded and looked at me with a smile.

"I know he is," I said, nodding in agreement. He was going to be the best dad there ever was, and I was truely excited to experience everything with him. He was no longer just going to be my hero, but a little baby's hero, too. He looked at me and smiled, knowing exactly what I was thinking. And just by that look, I knew he wanted a little girl, too. As much as he toughed it out and tried to tell me it was a little boy, he wanted a little princess. His cousin laughed as he picked her up and brouht her to our table. She sat on his lap and he leaned over to kiss me.

"Hi, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Emma," she told me confidently.

"Well, Emma, you have a very pretty dress on. You look like a princess," I told her.

"No, you're the princess. You're beatimuss," she said, playing with one of the roses on my strap.

"Well, thank you," I said. She blushed and his her face in Edward's chest. He was looking at me in a different light, but I couldn't tell you why. "What?" I asked, smiling.

"You're going to be the perfect mom," he said. I smiled widely at him.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. He laughed and kissed me to confirm it. "I was just thinking how you're going to be a wonderful dad," I told him.

"Well, we shall be wonderful together, my dear," he said, taking my hand. I was going to say something, but Alice's voice came over the speakers. Whoever gave her a microphone, they were going to regret it later because now she had full and total control.

"I need the bride in the middle of the dancefloor. Then I need all the single or unmarried ladies out here, because it is bouquet throwing time! Let's do this," she said. She would be conducting the event and as everyone made their way to the floor she stated the rules.

"Alright, ladies. There is only one rule. If you're going to play, play dirty. I'm going to count to three and then Bella's going to toss. So are we ready?" she asked. There was a loud cheer from the women on the floor and Alice told the DJ to play a song. He started to play 'Single Ladies' by Beyonce and you just had to laugh. "Ok, ladies. One... Two... Three!" she shouted as I threw the flowers into the air. I heard a bunch of screams and then turned to see who the lucky winner was. Jane stood in the middle of the circle, holding the boquet like it was diseased. I started cracking up and after she figured out that she had, indeed, caught it, she started laughing along with me.

"Ok, now I need the groom out here and can someone bring a chair?" Alice asked, looking around. Edward came out to the floor with Emmett, who had a chair with him. "Bella, take a seat, and I need all of the single or unmarried guys out here now. We're going to throw the garder. Same rules apply, Edward's throwing on three. But first, he has to fish for it." she said with an evil smirk. I sat in the chair and got situated while the guys made their way to the floor. Jasper and Emmett joined just for the fun of it. Edward got down on his knees to get ready to explore under my dress. The DJ started playing Marvin Gaye's 'Let's Get it On' and I blushed fifteen different shades of red. That was Edward's signal to go on the hunt.

We kept eye contact the whole time as he started at my foot. He slowly snaked his hands up my ankle, calf, and knee, stopping when he got to my thigh. He fingered the lace of the garder all the way around and I raised an eyebrow, sparking a cheer from the crowd. Edward had one knee on the gorund, while the other sat up, so I stuck my foot on top of it, earning squeals from the girls. I laughed as he slowly pulled the lace down my leg. Once it was off, I placed my foot back onto the floor and bent down to kiss him. I stayed sitting as he turned and Alice counted. He shot it behind his head with perfect pricission and it landed right in Emmett's hands. My mouth dropped open and Edward started laughing as Emmett whooped and hollered. We got a picture of Emmett and Jane with their prizes and then danced for the rest of the night.

By the time we got back to our hotel, we were ready for the rest of our night. We tugged on each other's hand when one of us fell behind, eager to check in and get into our room. We walked up to the front counter and a younger man was standing at the computer. He smiled and asked how he could help us.

"There is a reservation for Cullen," Edward said eagerly. The man started typing and found our name.

"Yes, sir. I have you booked in a honeymoon sweet. Is that correct?" he asked, looking up.

"That is correct. We just got married. She's Isabella Cullen now," he bragged. The man laughed and looked at us with a ginuine smile.

"Well, congratulations, and have a good rest of your night, Mr. _and Mrs._ Cullen," he told us handing us the key. I waved and we made it into the sweet. Edward barely had the door closed before I was roughly pinned against it and his mouth was greedily on mine. I dropped everything in my hands, snaking them into his perfect hair, before wrapping my legs around his waist. I went at his mouth greedily before he carried us towards the bed. He threw me onto it and I knew we were going to have to slow down some.

"Hey, slow down. We have all night, and I don't want our roughness hurting the baby," I told him. I was leaning back on my elbows while he stood at the end of the bed. He got his tux off in record time and I was truely impressed.

"Slow? You want me to go slow? I can go slow. I'm going to make slow love to you and you're going to feel so good, baby," he told me, slidding one of my heels off. Once again, we never broke eye contact. He slid my other heel off and threw it over his shoulder before slowly crawling on top of me. He slid one of my straps off and placed a kiss on my shoulder. He then slid the other off, doing the same. I closed my eyes and my head feel back from the touch of his lips. He slowly skimmed his nose from my shoulder to my neck, nipping and kissing a little, until he got to my ear. He took my earlobe between his teeth and nibbled softly before whispering, "Sit up so I can get this damned dress off of you."

I did as I was told and st a tourtoruslly slow speed, he unzipped the dress. When he was done he pulled back to look at me before sliding it off. His eyes were dark and smouldering as he slid it down my body. He was still going slow, like he'd promised. He took my form in. My lace panties catching his eye. He went for those next, sliding them down my legs, then crawling back on top of me.

"What do you want from me, Isabella? You have to tell me or I won't know," he whispered in my ear. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as he finally unclasped my strapless bra.

"I want you to make love to me," I groaned, feeling his fingers trail down to my core. He teased before slipping two inside of me and and pumping. My breath hitched as he trailed kisses down my chest. His kisses traveled down until they were with his fingers at the promised land and he started sucking. I knew it wouldn't be long until I was over the edge, so I tried to keep off for as long as I could, just wanting to feel his tounge. He curled his fingers into my sweet spot and all was lost. I gasped before sighing his name and seeing stars. He lapped everythng up and pulled his fingers out.

"You're so gorgeous when you let go for me, baby," he said, bringing his lips to mine again. I could taste myself on his mouth, but I didn't care. I went to bend down to give him pleasure, but he pulled me back up. "Not tonight. Tonight's all about you, baby," he said, knowing that I needed him. And I did need him. Now.

"I need you," I panted and he complied. He went slow, really making love to me, and I was appreciative. I sighed his name over and over again and he grunted mine. When we were done, he took me into his arms and brought the sheet up over us. I could care less that I still had nothing on and I soon drifted off, whispering an 'I love you' to my husband. Tomorrow morning we would board a plane to Paris for our honeymoon. I couldn't wait.

**Alright, monkies. There's the wedding. Bella and the bridesmaid dresses are on my profile, along witih other things, so go check them out! Tell me what you think about them in a review. And also, don't forget to review this chapter. I would appreciate it loads. (: Alright, here's the story rec for this chapter.**

**Secret Life**** by: ****MandyLeigh87**** Rated- ****M**

**Bella meets and instantly hates Edward Cullen, her roommate's brother. But they both have secrets in their life that bring them closer in life and love than they ever imagined. AH E/B.**

**This story is really good, but if you don't like sad ones watch out, because this one had me going for my tissues. Alright, monkies, don't forget to leave me some lovin' and remember to give me oppinion about the clothing! Always appreciated. (:**

**-Twilighfanswanted. **


	21. A Trip To Paris

**Sorry that my update is late. I've been sooo busy its not even funny. But here's the next chapter. Seeing since I haven't been able to write, I've been thinking super hard about what to do in this chapter. It IS the honeymoon chapter after all. So here it is, monkies. (: Hoep you like it. Leave me some love after you read. **

**SM owns all**

**Chapter 21: A Trip To Paris**

I woke up to a weird feeling in my stomach and sat up in our fluffly hotel bed. We were supposed to leave for Paris this morning, but it was four in the morning, we still had hours until we left. My stomach did another turn and I knew exactly what was happening. Edward turned on the light, feeling my movement as I sat up. He rubbed his eyes, sitting up. The sheet fell off of his chest as he rose and I couldn't help but look at his amazing body. I would never get over the fact that he was all mine. Forever.

"You ok, baby?" he groggily asked. My stomach turned again and I felt the bile start to rise. I put my hand over my mouth and shook my head, getting up and rushing to the bathroom. I felt more than heard Edward sit next to me and rub my back while I vomited. Every time I puked I cried. I didn't know what it was or why I did it, but I did. Whenever I was done, I stood and brushed my teeth. Then washed my mouth out. Edward brought his thumbs to my cheeks and wiped my tears away. I placed my hand on his wrists as he did so. I managed a small smile before wrapping my arms around his waist. "Hop up," he whispered into my ear. I did as I was told and moved my hands to his neck and wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me back to the bed and we laid down together.

I laid on my side, facing him, and he faced me. He threw his arm across my hip and pulled me into his chest where I burried my face and fell asleep again. The next time I woke up, it was to Edward's lips. He placed a kiss to each of my eyelids, my forehead, each cheek, my nose, and finaly my lips. I smiled against his lips and pulled away opening my eyes.

"Wake up, sleepyhead," he whispered.

"I'm awake, husband," I smiled. The smile he gave me was one of pure heaven. It was big and showed off his perfect teeth.

"Well, wife, we have to get ready. Alice is going to be here in thirty minutes to drive us to the airport," he told me, nuzzling my neck. I giggled from his scruffy chin tickling me. I reached up and scratched his cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"I know, I need to shave before we go," he said.

"I think I like it kinda scruffy. It's sexy," I told him. He raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Oh really?" he asked, nuzzling my neck again and tickling my sides. I barked out a laugh and jerked away from him.

"Yeah. I like it," I said, kissing his jaw up to his lips.

"Then I guess I'll just have to keep it," he said, sitting up and stretching. His back muscles contracted and relaxed as he did so and I couldn't help but oggle him. I got on my knees and scooted over to him, pressing my front to his back and wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed his cheek and he took me by suprise by standing and grabbing my legs, giving me a piggy back ride to the bathroom.

"What do you say we break in that nice big shower?" he asked. I nodded as he held the shower door open for me. I stepped in with him and he turned on the warm water. It was one of those showers that sprayed from the walls and the top. It also had a large bench on the far wall. The shower its self was huge and could easily fit ten people. Edwward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his body. I kissed him before grabbing some of the shampoo and conditioner. He ducked his head down since he was taller than me and I massaged his scalp with the sweet smelling shampoo. When I was done, he turned me so that my back was to his front. He started slowly lathering my hair and massaging my scalp with the shampoo and conditioner. I almost fell asleep at his touch, it was so soothing.

About fifteen minutes later, when we were done with washing off and possibly messing around a little, we stepped out of the large shower that I would be wanting in my own house soon. He handed me a robe after we were dry and I wore it as I did blow dried my hair. I picked out a cute grey t-back, covered in sequins, and a pair of skinny jeans. Even though it was August, I tended to get cold on airplanes. I slipped on some flats and was ready to go. Edward had been waiting on me for about fifteen minutes. He was usually done before me, so it wasn't a suprise. Alice called as soon as we were done getting our stuff together.

We walked down to the car, Edward carrying our bags. He refused to let me take anything, saying that it wouldn't be good for the baby. But I knew that was bullshit, because he wouldn't let me carry my own luggage even before I was pregnant. I guess it was just the gentleman in him. He opened my door before putting our things in the trunk of the car and climbing in beside me. He took my hand and set it in his lap as Alice took off towards the airport.

"So, how was your night?" Alice asked.

"It was good," I said, looking at Edward. He winked at me and I blushed, looking back down at the seat.

"Oh yeah?" What'd you do?" she asked, nosing her way into our business. I loved her, but she was a nosey little shit.

"Well, we played Scrable, then a couple games of Uno- What the fuck do you think we did?" I asked. Edward laughed and kissed the side of my head as Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok, I changed my mind. I don't want to know what you did with my brother," she laughed. She dropped us off at our gate and Edward got the luggage again. It was only two bags, but he could at least let me pull the one on wheels. We went through security and got to our terminal, waiting.

"Do you want to get food or a drink or anything? I know you get hungry and thirsty. If you need anything, just tell me and I'll get it," he told me. I smiled at his sweet gesture and leaned over to kiss him.

"A water bottle would be perfect," I told him. He placed his hand on my stomach as he kissed me again. He got up and I watched him walk off to a food place to get me some water.

"I couldn't help but notice how you two are so adorable," an old lady beside me said. An older man, whom I was assuming was her husband, was sitting next to her. I smiled. "Did you just get married?" she asked. I nodded.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but notice that he showed off his ring every chance he gets. Honeymoon?" she asked. I nodded again.

"How long have you been married?" I asked, nodding towards her husband.

"Going on fifty four years," she explained. I smiled in his direction. He nodded at me and went back to reading his newspaper. "This is our second honeymoon. We thought we'd go back and see the Eiffel Tower again. We loved it so much the first time. I'm Maggie and this is Marcus," she introduced herself.

"I'm Bella and my husband's name is Edward. He should be back in a minute. This is my first time to Paris. I'm really excited," I explained.

"Well, I'm sure you'll have tons of fun. In and out of the hotel. I know we did when we went the first time," she said. She had a sparkle in her eye that couldn't be mistaken. It was happiness. Edward came back then and handed me a bottle of water.

"Babe, this is Maggie and her husband, Marcus. They're going to Paris for their second honeymoon," I explained.

"Nice to meet you," Edward said, nodding. Maggie smiled.

"They look like we did, huh, Marc?" she asked. He looked at us and nodded.

"Well I hope we are as happy as you two in fifty four years," I said.

"Do you have any advice?" Edward asked. Marcus looked up from his magazine and spoke for the first time.

"You may not always agree, but in the end, every single thing is worth it. The children, the grandbabies, the fights. They're all there for a reason. Don't ever give up and don't ever lose her. You'll regret it. And, yes, the make up sex is really all it's played out to be," he explained, winking and going back to his paper. Edward chuckled, grabbed my hand and thanked him. Maggie rolled her eyes and they started calling to board.

Edward had gone all out, even getting us first class seats so we would be comfortable on this long trip. I was going to need to be exactly that if I was going to be on this thing over night. When the night did come, Edward lifted up his arm rest and let me lay my head on his shoulder. He ran his fingers through my hair slowly, and that got me to sleep quickly.

The next thing I knew, we were stepping off the plane and onto gound, getting our luggage and calling a cab to our hotel. When we arrived, everything was perfect. The room was large and spaced out and everything was fabulous. Edward made sure that everything was perfect the first night we were there. He had room service ordered and some sparking cider since I couldn't drink. For desert, there were chocolate covered strawberries, which just put us both in the mood. Our clothes were gone faster than you could think and we made slow, passionate love into the later hours of the evening.

The next morning I woke to a cold breeze coming from the air conditioner in the room. I got goosebumps and brought the cover up over my bare back and turned over to find Edward watching me.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Just an hour. You're beautiful when you sleep, peacfull," he explained, tracing a finger down my spine. he layed his hand flat on my lower back and continued to graze down my ass, thigh, calf, and finaly came to my foot. I turned over onto my back to watch him as he started rubbing my feet. It felt so good and I didn't want him to stop.

"Can we just stay here all day?" I whispered, letting my eyes roll into the back of my head.

"We only have two days here before we leave and you want to spend one of them in a hotel room?" he asked, srill rubbing.

"Mmmmm," I groaned, nodding my head. He placed both hands under each of my calfs and pulled me towards him at he bottom of the bed. He leaned back, bringing me on top of him while he lay under me. I was stardling him and had my palms on his chest, leaning forward a bit.

"Your wish is my command," he whispered, before pulling my face down to his. He placed both hands on the small of my back, slowly sliding them down to cup one ass cheek each. His touch felt amazing and I started pressing my core into his hardness. He got the hint, sliding his hands back up to my hips and centering me onto him. He helped me slide onto him effortlessly, and I moaned at the sensation of him filling me completely. I rolled my hips, which I knew drove him wild, and I got a response.

"I love it when you do that. It's like I can feel you more inside," he grunted, guiding me off of him, then gliding me right back on. I threw my head back and he took one of my boobs into his mouth, sucking and licking. I went up and down a few more times before seeing stars behind my eyes.

"Edward... I'm gonna..." I said, before leaning over him and having my orgasm. He kissed me while I rode it out and he went shortly after. He pulled out of me and I felt like there was a peice of me missing. He pulled me into him and kissed me. We made out like a couple of horny teenagers then went for a few more rounds. By the time we were done our seventh time, it was dark outside again. Time flew when I was with him.

"I love you," he whispered as he held me.

"I love you, too," I said, kissing him again.

"And as much as I love having sex with you all day long. I want to see the Eiffel Tower before we leave," he said. I giggled, kissing him again then agreeing with him. I fell asleep soon, seeing as I was exhausted from our busy day.

The next day we did as promised. Went and say the Eiffel Tower, took some pictures. He even went shopping with me, buying me a couple of really cute maternity clothes that I thought were cute. By the time we had eaten dinner and gotten back to the hotel room, it was late and I was ready for bed. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

Edward woke me the next morning by gently shaking me, letting me know we needed to get going soon. I took a shower and got myself together as we packed up our things. We promised each other we would come back again and I intended to keep that promise. We boarded the plane a couple hours after and I fell asleep again. Edward nudged me awake when we were about to land and we got off the pane. Emmett and Rose were there to pick us up after we got our luggage.

"So how was Paris?" Rose asked excitedly.

"It was beautiful. Nothing like I've ever seen, I loved it," I told her. We talked some more before they dropped us at our house. The first thing I needed to do was go over to my parent's house and see them. We got some of our stuff unpacked and headed over.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked, walking through the front door. My mom greeted me with a hug and a hand to my belly before heading towards Edward to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I plopped down in the living room where my dad was watching a baseball game. We talked and I made plans to take him to lunch the next day, just the two of us. They asked about Paris and everything else and we spilled the beans about everything. We ate dinner there and made our way back home. I pulled my laptop out and sat on the bed as Edward turned on the TV.

"Whatchya doin'?" he asked.

"Checking my e-mail. They were supposed to send me rosters for my classes this year. You probably have yours, too," I said, clicking on the e-mail from the school district. Edward grabbed his computer and did the same thing, excited when he saw his roster. He had a lot of his football and baseball guys in his class. We would be starting school again in a few weeks and I was still trying to figure out how the whole 'pregnant-teacher' thing went. I guess I would just have to find out when the time came.

**Alright, there it is. Sorry it was late and remember to leave me some lovin'. (: My rec this week is...**

**Unexpected Awakening**** by: ****Totteacher**** Rated: ****M**

**It's really good and you should go check it out. They're vampires. (:**

**Remember to leave me love and thanks always,**

**-Twilightfanswanetd**


	22. A Baby

**Sorry it's been a while, guys. I've been sooo busy, it's rediculous. But here's the next chapter. (: I think we're going to do the pregnancy in tris for this chapter. It will be easier and there will be more experience with Bella and Edward. So there's going to be three parts in this chapter. Now I'm going to stop babbling and get to the chapter. Here you go. (:**

**SM owns all  
**

**Chapter 22: A Baby**

**3 Months Along...**

Edward and I were in the car on the way to our doctor. I was in my third month and they were going to do another ultrasound today to check up on our little mirricale. I had been very moody lately and Edward and I had just gotten in a fight over something stupid, once again. It was like every little thing was annoying and irked me to no end. I hated being mad at him, but even worse, I hated when he was upset. He had a hard look set on his face as he drove. We still had fifteen minutes before we got to the doctor's office and I didn't want him upset if we found anything out today.

One of his arms rested on the armrest while his other hand was busy driving. I grabbed the hand that wasn't on the wheel, taking him by suprise, and kissed his palm. I held his hand in my lap as he silently looked back and fourth between me and the road. He knew it was my appology.

"Baby, I love you. We just argue about stupid shit all the time. It takes a toll on me. I don't even know why you were upset this morning. You're usually happy when we go to doctors appointments," he said, squeezing my hand. Truthfully, I was nervous. They had been doing transvaginal ultrasounds because I wasn't far enough along to do a regular tummy one. The people that I had talked to told me it would just be a little uncomfertable, but it hurt. I didn't know if there was something wrong with me, but I guessed everyone was different. I was hoping that maybe today they would do my first stomach ultrasound, but I was scared they wouldn't. "Babe," Edward started, seeing as I still hadn't answered him. "What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I just don't want them to do a transvaginal again. I hurts, Edward," I told him, tearing up a bit. I wasn't the best with pain.

"Baby, you'll be alright," he said, attempting to comfort me. "If they do, it will probably be the last one. You're done with your first tri, so if they do do one, this will most likely be the last one. And I'll be right there with you, holding your hand," he said, bringing my hand to his lips. I nodded, placing his hand back in my lap and fideling with his fingers. I tried to busy myself with picking out some music instead of about the appointment. Edward knew what I was doing and he placed his hand on my thigh, rubbing circles with his thumb. I still hadn't picked a cd when we pulled into the parking lot.

We walked into the waiting room, hand in hand. Alex, the receptionist told us to have a seat and they would call us back shortly. We sat and I flipped through a magizine. It wasn't long before we were called back. Edward helped me up. Even though I had just a tiny baby bump he was always trying to help me get around safely. It was a blessing and he didn't want anything to happen to his little baby. We walked back to our room and the nurse had me change into the gown. I did so and walked back into the room to find Dr. Ross talking to Edward. They continued as I sat on the bed.

"Alright, Bella," Dr. Ross started. "You know the drill, feet in the sterrups and we'll go ahead and get this ultrasound going,"

"What kind are you doing?" Edward asked.

"We are doing transvaginal today. It will be the last one. Next time you come in we will be able to tell the sex of the baby. This is just to make sure it's doing all right" he explained. My eyes started to water again as I watched him prepare the wand, putting the thin plastic on it. Edward squeezed my hand and kissed my forhead.

At first I had been a little skeptical about coming to a guy doctor. My gyno was a woman and no other man had ever ventured down there besides Edward. And Mike, but I regreted that. Carlisle had recomended him, saying he was a good friend and a very good doctor. It still freaked me out a little to have another man besides Edward down there, but I had to get over it.

"Alright, Bella, here we go," he said, putting the gel on. He inserted the wand and I automatically tensed. "Bella, I know this is uncomfertable for you, but you have to relax. It won't be as uncomfertable if you just relax," he encouraged me. I did as he said and found his advice to be true. It didn't hurt once I relaxed. It wasn't exactly comfortable, but it didn't hurt. He moved the wand around as we listened to the baby's heart. Edward's eyes glazed over as he looked at the screen. "There's baby Cullen," Dr. Ross said, smiling. I looked at Edward and smiled, as he returned it Dr. Ross spoke up.

"Alright, Bella, we're all done," he said, taking the wand out and taking the plastic off. I closed my legs and took them out of the sterrups. "I'll be right back and we can talk a little more about your next appointment," he told me, leaving the room. I scooted to the edge of the bed and Edward came to stand in front of me.

"See, Bells, that wasn't so bad," he said. I smiled, feeling accomplished. "By the way, you're sexy when you're confident about something," he told me. He lightly pecked my neck while getting my hormones reved up at the same time. I couldn't wait to leave this office and get back home so I could be with him.

"Thanks, but you need to stop before my hormones get hightened even more than they are now. We wouldn't want the good doctor walkin' in on that now, would we?" I asked patting his chest before pushing him back. His eyebrows shot up and one side of his mouth raised. He was about to say something, a smart ass response I suppose, when the doctor walked back in.

"Alright, Bella, here is your next appointmen," he said, handing me a piece of paper. I took it and he told us that we were free to go.

We got back to the house and both if us were ready to take ourselves up to the bedroom, but I had to go see my parents before. Edward said he would skip this visit and meet me upstairs, so I crossed the two lawns by myself. My parents were in the living room when I walked in and sat down on the couch next to my mother.

"Hey, Belly," my dad said noticing me. I smiled at him.

"Hey, dad,"

"So how was your appointment, sweetie?" my mom asked.

"Really well. We find out the sex at the next one," I told her excitedly.

"Oh, that's so great," she said, then looked around. "Where's Edward?"

"Oh, he's back at the house. Had a couple of things he had to do. We're going to Alice's tonight, so he wanted to get things done before we had to get ready and all that jazz. I think I'm actually going to go ahead and head over," I told her, standning. I walked over to my dad and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, well if you need help with anything, just call and we'll be right over," she said.

"Ok. Thanks, mom. Love you," I told them before leaving. I walked quickly back home because I knew Edward would be waiting for me in our room when I got back. I opened the front door and headed towards the stairs. When I got to our room, the shades were closed and there were candels lit everywhere. I looked to where Edward sat on the edge of the bed and smiled as I made my way to him. He seperated his legs so I could stand between them and I set a hand on each shoulder. His hands came to the back of my thighs as he looked up at me.

"You did all of this for me?" I asked.

"Yes. I thought you deserved something nice like this."

"Thank you. This is why I love you. Because you're sweet," I said leaning to place a peck on his lips. "And funny," another peck. "And smart," another. "And _damn_ sexy," I ended, placing a full out kiss on his lips. He pulled me over him and softly got on top of me before smiling and placing his lips back on mine.

**6 Months Along...**

I was huge and it was disgusting. I would barely let Edward touch me, because if I did I felt grossed out for him. I had never been so huge in my life and it was killing me. We had found out a couple months ago that we were having a little boy, to Edward's excitment. I wasn't able to do things I used to and I was also used to being a tiny woman. That was not the case at the moment. I ground as I looked at myself profile in the mirror. Edward walked in as I did so and kissed my cheek as he placed his hand on my swollen stomach.

"Lookin' beautiful as always, babe," he said.

"Whatever, Edward. I look like a whale," I groaned. He turned at me and I could tell he was annoyed.

"Bella, I don't want to hear it. If you say you're fat one more time, I swear. You aren't fat, you're _pregnant_. And you're only going to get bigger, so stop. I don't know why you can't see that you're beautiful. It breaks my heart every time I hear you say you're gross or ugly, because you're not. You're so beautiful right now and I just wish you could see that yourself," he finished. Tears were welling up into my eyes and I went over to him and tried to put my arms around him, but I was too big. That made me cry even harder. He chuckled at my frustrations and wiped some tears away before bending down to kiss me.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Anytime," he whispered back and kissed me sweetly again. I pulled away and continued getting ready, except this time when I passed the mirror I saw myself differently. Edward caught my eye in the mirror and I saw his crooked grin. I smiled back at him before going into the closet to get a shirt. I was taking my dad to a baseball game today and from what my mom told me, he was really excited. I pulled on a pair of shorts and a Mariners shirt. I was going on maternity leave in another months and I was thanking God for that because it was so hard to do things at school. Weekends were my gift. Edward was going to go with us, just because it was going to be hard for me to push my dad's wheel chair. I wanted it to be just me and dad, but there was no way I could do it by myslef.

"Are you almost ready?" I asked from the closet. Edward walked in in a pair of jeans and no shirt on. He reached for his Mariners shirt and put it on, then grabbed his ball cap. Edward looked damn good in a ball cap. He was so cute and I was proud to call him my husband.

"I am ready now," he told me, walking out of the closet. I followed him back through the bathroom and into the bedroom.

"Good, because we're going to get dad right now," I told him, grabbing my purse. He followed me downstairs and out the front door. "Dad?" I yelled when we walked in. We walked into the kitchen and there my parents sat. My dad clad in Mariners clothing. He had shorts, socks, his shirt and his hat. Hell, I wouldn't be suprised if he was wearing the team's underwear. "Well, dad, it looks like you're ready to go," I said, taking Edward's hand and leaning on him a little.

"Sure am, Bells. I'm excited," he told me. Edward laughed.

"Well then, let's get going," I said and started pushing him towards the front door. We got loaded into the car and we were on our way. I sat in the back by myself. Edward and my dad were in a deep conversation about basketball, the only sport I didn't watch. One of my favorite things to do with Edward was go to baseball or football games. I was always upset that we never got to go to Colts games. I told Edward we just needed to move to Indiana. He laughed at me.

We pulled up to the stadium and the first thing we did was go to the gift shop. I was looking at stuff with my dad when Edward called my name. I turned to see him holding up a little onesie for our son. My eyes welled, but all they did were get misty.

"Bells, I'm buying that for you," my dad said. Before I could protest he was pushing himself over to Edward and they went to the counter to get it for me. I rolled my eyes as I looked around at some of the other stuff in the store. Soon after we got to our seats and the game started. There were many times that I had to get up and pee. I guess that was just a part of being pregnant. We sat and joked and cheered and sang the fight songs and ate a ton of food. All in all, it was a really good day, but by the end my dad was really tired. I started wondering if maybe bringing him was a bad idea when all he did was cough on the way home. I looked at Edward in the rearview mirror and he could tell I was concerned.

"You all right there, Cheif?" he asked. My dad nodded, but kept coughing. We pulled up in front of the house and my mom came outside as we got my dad out of the car. "He's been coughing a little Renee, but I think he'll be alright," Edward told her once we got inside.

"Yes. He has little spells sometimes," she said, wheeling him to the kitchen to get him something to drink. I helped her, but I was exhausted. My mother could tell. "Edward, honey how about you take Bella home. She looks beat," she suggested. I gave a small smile as Edward nodded. We moved our car back into our driveway and made our way inside.

"You wanna watch a movie or something, babe?" Edward asked.

"Sure. You pick, I'm going to use the restroom,"

"For the thousandth time..." he joked. I laughed and went to the guest bathroom. By the time I came back out, he had a movie in and ready to go. He had picked _Young Frankenstein_. We both loved the movie and quoted it often. I sat next to Edward, who put his arm around me, and laid my head on his shoulder. Within ten minutes I was asleep.

"Bella, love. Wake up," Edward whispered. I opened my eyes to see the TV off and Edward standing over me. I was laying down on the couch. He must've moved me when the movie was over. "C'mon, let's get you upstairs," he said, reaching for my hand to help me up. I took it and as I touched him the phone rang. I looked at him quizically before standing. He left me by he couch to answer it.

"Hello?... What?... How could that-... No, he was fine... We're on our way," he said before hanging up. He looked at me and it started to scare me a little.

"Edward, who was that?" I asked.

"It was your mother," he said. Right then I knew. I knew it had something to do with my dad. "He didn't stop coughing, so she took him to the hospital. When they got there, he coughed up a little blood. They have him on watch and he's fine, but I told her we would be there soon," he said, walking towards me and taking both of my hands in his. My eyes started to water and he hugged me as close as my belly would let him get. "Baby, he's fine. They just have him under watch. We're gonna go see him, ok? Put some flip flops on and we'll go," he said. I did as he asked and we were on our way.

The hospital was cold and I waited while Edward went to the nurses station to get a room number. He came back and took my hand, leading me down the hall. We walked into the room and my dad was asleep, my mom sitting in the chair next to him. She looked at us as we walked in and her eyes were rimmed a light red.

"The doctor just came by," she said. I went with Edward and stood next to her so she could tell us what was going on. "They did some scans. The cancer is spreading even more than it already has and it has formed a small tumor. They're going to keep him here to monitor it," she said through tears. My eyes welled, too, and the emotion in me was just to much. I started blubbering uncontrolably. Edward wrapped both arms around me as I cried into his neck. I think my mom was in too much shock to cry full out right now, but I wasn't. The emotions were just taking me over and they were uncontrolable. We stayed for a few more hours, until it was late, then dropped my mom off at hime before pulling into our driveway next door. I went upstairs and straight to bed. Edward followed.

**Nine Months Along...**

I sat at Esme's kitchen table, eating breakfast with her, Carlise, Edward and Alice. Jasper had some big thing today so he wasn't able to be there and Emmett and Rose both had to work, so it was just us. It was a Saturday and Edward and I had plans to go see my dad this afternoon. After that night he had never been released from the hospital. His tumor was much bigger now and he was on his last leg. It upset me everytime I thought about it.

"Bella, dear, I just can't wait for this little boy to get here," Esme said as Edward helped me up out of my chair. I smiled because I was about ready for little Masen to come out myslef.

"I know, Esme, I'm just as ready," I laughed. Alice started gathering plates while Edward and Carlisle helped pick up placemats and other things. I went to start putting food in containers and Esme shooed me away, telling me to get off of my feet. So, I went into the living room with my husband and his father. Edward sat next to me as Carlisle flipped through the channels.

"Oh, remember that we need to go pick up some food for dad on the way to the hospital," I remnded Edward. He nodded. Things had gotten so bad with my dad that he was starting to forget who people were. It broke my heart every time he asked someone what there name was. I asked Edward to help me up so that I could use the restroom. He chuckled, but obliged.

I went in and sat down. It took me forever to pee. Seriously, I don't think I've ever taken that long in my life. I washed my hands when I was done and went back out, but instead of going to Edward, I went to sit with Esme and Alice.

"Bells, I found you some more stuuf for the nursery," Alice said over her shoulder while she washed the dishes.

"Al, you need to stop buying stuff for this baby. He's going to spoiled," I laughed.

"But he's my very first nephew, Bells. And I already know he's going to be cute. Just let me buy stuff," she laughed. Esme looked at me and rolled her eyes. I laughed, until I felt a sharp pain in my side. I rested my hand there and made a face.

"Are you ok, dear?" Esme asked. Another pain hit, taking my breath away. I sucked in air through my teeth. Alice had stopped what she was doing and came towards me.

"Edward," she called into the livng room and I heard him get up. Esme and Alice were now both at my side, trying to figure out what was going on. Another pain hit and I howled. Edward was at my side in a second.

"There's something wrong," I said through clenched teeth. Edward's brow furrowed and Carlisle walked in, wanting to see what all the comotion was about.

"What hurts, Bella?" he asked calmly.

"My stomach. Is there something wrong with the baby?" I asked, paniked. Edward looked at Carlisle, a little freaked out, too.

"No, I don't think so. You used the restroom earlier and I think your water may have broken," he said. I looked at Edward.

"We're having a baby. Right now," I said as another pain hit me, harder this time. Now I knew it it was the baby because this was a full out contraction. I winced and Edward grabbed my hand. I hung onto it for dear life, probably cutting off all blood flow. "Call my mom and get me the hell to the hospital," I wailed. Alice went to get the car ready as Edward and Carlisle helped me walk to the front door. Edward and Alice sat in the back with me as Carlisle and Esme sat in the front. Esme called my mother and Emmett and Rosalie, while Carlisle drove. Alice called Jasper to inform him of what was going on and Edward just tried to get me calm. I was crying and shouting every time there was a pain and Carlisle was counting the minutes of how long the contractions were.

When we arrived at the hospital, they got me into a room quickly. They told me I was halfway dialated and went to go get an epidural ready. My mom walked in and I could hear her talking to Esme.

"I don't think he'll make it past today, Es. He's gotten so much worse," she sniffled. I was crying even harder now at the fact that my father might not be ok.

"You're alright, baby. You're doing great," Edward said, rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"Just get it out of me," I cried. Just then the nurse came in with the epidural, Emmett and Rosalie right behind her. Rosalie was smiling and I don't really think Emmett knew what to do. He didn't do so well with people in pain. He was in his uniform and he had probably used his cop car to get here faster. The doctor came in and looked at how far I was dialated and told me I was ready. They moved me into a room and Edward and Alie were with me. My mom was going back and forth between me and my dad to see how we were doing.

"Alright, Alice, I need you up there with her and the other nurse to help her with her breathing and pushing. Edward, you're down here helping me deliver," the doctor said after everyone was scrubbed up. "Bell, we're going to start pushing, ok?" he asked. I nodded perfusly. "Push," he said. I did and groaned as Alice held my hand and helped me with my breathing. I stopped and collapsed back onto the pillows, already out of breath.

"You're doin' good, Bells," Alice said sweetly. I nodded and pushe again.

"I can see the head," the doctor said. This made me push even harder.

"C'mon, babe. You're doing great. He's so beautiful," Edward told me. I smiled as I pushed again. That was my last push before I heard a baby's cry. Alice pushed some of the hair off of my face as I closed my eyes to rest. I was so tired. Edward brought a little bundle over to me and I cried as I held my baby boy for the first time.

"He's so beautiful," I whispered.

"He is. Thank you so much for giving me a beautiful, healthy son," Edward said, then kissed me. I heard the click of a camera and then saw Alice with a guilty look on her face.

"Sorry, you three just looked so perfect," she cried. I smiled, but the smile left my face as my mother walked in crying. I automatically knew. I don't know how, but it was just a feeling inside my gut. And my mom confirmed it by telling me. She smiled as she looked at the little baby boy in my arms. I started crying and she shook her head.

"He told me to tell you that he loved you. He knew he was going, he wanted me to tell you that you were his heart and soul and that he loved you," she cried. I was short of breath and Edward took the baby away from me as my mom hugged me. My dad had died while I was giving birth. It was such a bitter sweet moment in my life. I had lost someone I loved so much, yet I had gained everything I thought I would never be able to have. "He's beautiful," my mom told me as Edward passed him to Esme. I smiled and nodded as my mother stood and walked to Esme to see my son.

"You did so good," Edward whispered to me. I gave him a sad smile and he wipped a lingering tear. "He would've been proud of you," he finished, lightly kissing me. The nurse came over to us and asked what name we wanted on the birth certificate.

"Masen," I told her. She wrote it down.

"Masen what?" she asked.

"Masen Charles Cullen," Edward answered. I beamed at my husband and smiled as the nurse wrote Masen's full name. I thought about things as I drifted off. My dad was in a better place. He was safe and he was better. And happy, which was important. He was no longer suffering and he was ok. I smiled as I dozed of.

I was awoken by soft coos in a small bed next to mine. I opened my eyes to see Masen starting to stir and I was in a different hospital room. The nurse picked him up and I rolled over to see Edward sitting next to my bed. He smiled as the nurse got our attention.

"Alright, I think the little guy is hungry, so we're going to feed him. Alright?" she asked. I nodded, slowly sitting up. "Can you hold him for a moment?" the nurse asked Edward and he willingly took him. She went and closed the room door and walked over to me, unbuttoning the top of my hospital gown and rolling it down so that my breast was exposed. She went and got Masen again. "Alright, what you're going to do isn't that difficult. You'll hold him like you normally do, but kind of nuzle his face towards your chest. He might reach a little to feel where he's going and then he should find your nipple. He'll suck on it and then that's it. You may have to switch breasts after a while, but that's normal," she finished. I nodded. She looked at me expectantly and I realised I should probably do what she'd told me.

I held Masen and put his face where she told me. He nuzled for a second and then his little mouth latched onto my breast. It hurt a little at first, but then it wasn't so bad. He sucked and sucked and Edward watched in amazement. The nurse helped me switch breasts, and he sucked on my other nipple for a moment before letting go. He was already asleep as she took him from me and placed him back in his bed. I buttoned my gown back up and she stood at the end of my bed.

"Alright, your doctor wanted me to go over some things about feeding with you. You can use a pump, but I would give at least a week before you start him on a bottle. Your first two weeks of feeding, your nipples are going to be really sore. You can just go with it or you can get Edward here to help you out. This is a normal thing, a lot of women do it. Edward, you can help her out a little with the soreness my rubbing a little each night. Other than that you should be good to go. We're going to keep you here over night, then you and your family can go home," the nurse said. We both smiled at her as she walked out of the room.

"I'm excited to get home," I told Edward, stretching.

"Me, too. You're doing so good, mama," he told me, leaning over the bed and kissing me. I smiled when he pulled away, then looked over at Masen. He was fast asleep. It was dark out, so I figured it was late. My eyes started to droop and I heard Edward sit back down as I fell asleep.

The next day Rose was picking me, Edward and Masen up from the hospital to take us home. She cooed about Masen all the way there, and, of course, he was asleep. She helped me get him up to the nursery when we got there and put him in his crib. I heard people talking down stairs and figured we had company. I put the baby monitor on the crib and tok the other one down with me. Esme and Carlisle were standing there along with Em, Jasper and Alice. They were all holding a box. Esme handed me hers and I sat on the couch to open it, Edward with me. He put his arm around the back of the couch where we sat as we opened it.

Inside, Esme had knitted a blue baby blanket. It was gorgous. I held it between my fingers as Edward picked up the bottom of it to feel for himself.

"Mom, this is amazing," he said. She smiled and Alice handed me another box. Inside was a mobile that looked very old. Edward gasped when he saw it. "Al, where did you get this?" he asked, looking at it in amazement. There were super heros on it, such as Batman, Superman, Spiderman and many others. It looked very old.

"I was up in the attic and I found it, so I thought I would clean it up a bit and give it to you. With mom's permission, of course," she said smiling. I looked at Edward in question as to why this was so astonishing to him.

"This was mine when I was baby," he told me smiling. I looked up at Esme and she nodded.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute," I laughed. Edward nodded as Emmett handed us yet another box. Edward opened this one and when he took the lid off of the small rectangular box he gasped.

"Em, Rose, no. This is way too much," he said, tears forming in his eyes. This had me intrigued, because it wasn't often that Edward cried.

"Just take it, bro," Emmett said.

"Thank you," Edward choked out. He held the box towards me so that I could see what it was. Inside the box was a tiny silver spoon and on the handle it said _Masen Charles Cullen_. It was beautiful and you could tell it was very expensive. Edward stood and hugged Em and Rose, before giving everyone else a hug. I stood, also, and moved towards Emmett. I embraced him, then Rose, before pulling back.

"It truely is beautiful. Thank you," I told them. They smiled and nodded. I moved to Alice next and laughed as she and Jasper hugged me. "It's perfect," I told them and they smiled. Esme and Carlisle were waiting with open arms when I got to them. "Thank you," I whispered.

"No, thank you. For giving us a little miricale," Esme said. I smiled and went to go sit back with Edward. Everyone left a little while later and we sat on the couch together in silence. Him just holding me. It was peacfull and although I had lost my father yesterday, I had gained a son. And I was happy with my little family.

**Alright, there is the next chapter. The next chapter is going to be an epilogue, so that will be the end of the story, unfortunatly. Review this chapter for me and let me know what you think. Once again, I'm so sorry that this chapter was put out late. Like, really late. I suck. But, I got it out now, so that's good. Review and ta ta for now, monkies. (:**

Story Rec-  
**Unexpected Circumstances**** by: ****Savage7289**** Rated: ****M**

**It's a really good story. Kind of an interesting way to tell the story. She does it kind of in medevil times, which I've never seen done before. It's very interesting and very good. You should go check it out. (:**

**Thanks for reading, always. **

** -Twilightfanswanted. **


End file.
